Book 1: The Phantom's Wings
by JonBell
Summary: Adapted from Goldfinch142's original book Messenger and rewritten to suit my (JonBell's) tastes. I ain't gotta cite no rights except to Butch Hartman and I find it fairly obvious that it is redundant to do so. Behold the "glory" of a somewhat original Phanfic! Also, read my friend Hakken-Senshi's story and review, he is getting lonely
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Danny Fenton yawned as he pulled his textbook out of his backpack. Lancer's big English test that will, "stimulate the mind and lead to a better life," was tomorrow. He really did not want to study, but he failed his last English exam, and was already on the brink of flunking. Besides, he had been feeling strange all day, especially his back, for whatever reason. He just wanted to sleep. However, he could not. Therefore, He strolled over to his bed, flopped down, and opened his book and began to read. One very uneventful study-filled hour passed.

"Great, just great!" Danny grumbled. "While I am stuck here cramming, Sam and Tucker will have a Mega Movie Monday Marathon without me! Guess that it is just my luck that Skulker, Ember, and the Box Ghost show up during my study time, all at once."

He sighed, stood up, and stretched…or at least tried to before excruciating pain shot through his back. Danny let out a sharp gasp of pain and staggered to his bed again as black dots burst into his vision.

 _Crud! Mom and Dad are at a ghost convention and Jazz is at the library!_ Danny thought foggily. He knew he would not last much screamed as the dots overwhelmed him and he collapsed on his bed. The last thing the ghost heard before blackingout was a loud ripping sound as the world faded to black.

 **-DP-**

Danny groaned. He remembered studying, and then…passing out, but why? He was quickly reminded by a stab of pain coming from his back. It felt strangely heavy, but light at the same time. It was weird. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read 6:15 a.m.

 _Since when do I wake up at 6:15 a.m.?_ He shifted and reached for his back with his right hand. The hand ran along his spine until it touched feathers. _Feathers?_

Danny froze.

He rubbed his fingers up and down what felt like…a wing. The halfa immediately jumped up and ran to the mirror. His eyes widened and he slowly turned around, crystal blue eyes transfixed on the smooth glass. There, on his back, ripped through his undershirt, were two large, glossy, raven-black angel wings.

Danny then proceeded to have a silent freak-out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny, after calming down, stretched out his newfound wings to the limit, roughly six feet per wing. He heard someone rap on the door.

"Danny! Get up! It's time for school!" called his bossy, know-it-all sister Jazz.

"Uh, yeah, Okay!" Danny stuttered in reply hoping that Jazz would not come in, "I'm up!"

The half-ghost quickly changed his clothes, except his shirt, and put on a long, black overcoat, effectively hiding the angelic wings from view after folding them up against his body. Luckily, it was January, so Casper High would have no reason to question a sudden change in wardrobe. He slunk down the stairs after grabbing his backpack and shoving his books in it. Jazz was setting down a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal. She smiled at her brother.

"Eat up!" she chirped perkily, as usual.

"Thanks, Jazz." Danny smiled back wearily and sat down to eat.

"Danny," Jazz said suddenly, "what's up with the coat?"

Danny, being the cool-headed smooth-talker he was, nearly choked on his cereal and started stuttering, "B-because I'm cold!"

"Uh-huh," Jazz said, giving her brother a you-can't-think-I-seriously-believed-that look. "Well, let's head to school-" Danny darted out the door. "-little brother?" Jazz finished. She sighed and left after Danny, smiling.

Danny rushed out the door without letting Jazz finish. He knew he should be freaking out or something, but found he was surprisingly cool with the situation. He decided to just "roll with it", but needed some info first. Danny decided he would ask Clockwork about it later, maybe. The guy did know everything, after all.

The 16-year-old willed the two blue rings to wash over his body, turning him into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. Black hair turned to snow white, and icy blue eyes turned to a radioactive green. Surprisingly, the overcoat stayed, but it also turned from black to white. This was good, because his wings were on his ghostly form as well. He jumped up and flew off to school to meet Sam and Tucker.

Danny landed in front of Casper High and after making sure no one was watching, transformed into Danny Fenton. He then met up with his friends on the steps.

"Hey Danny, sorry about you having to study all by yourself. You know, you could of asked us for help," Sam said, briefly hugging him.

"Yeah, man, we're here too," Tucker pointed out, smirking at he and Sam hugging. "Lovebirds."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam chorused together. They looked at each other and blushed. Sam punched Tucker hard in the arm and stomped on his foot.

"Owowowowowwww!" Tucker cried. He jumped around clutching his arm in one hand and his foot in the other. Sam snickered and they all headed for class.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the hall to Danny's locker.

"FENTURD!" shouted an all-too-familiar voice.

"Dash," groaned Sam. "What do you want? We're busy."

"Doing what?" Dash sneered. "Making out with your boyfriend?"

"He's/I'm not my/her boyfriend!" Danny and Sam said together… again. Dash ignored them and turned to Danny.

"Hey Fentina, I think you missed a date with your locker!" the jock said. He grabbed the front of Danny's coat and opened the locker behind him, shoving Danny in after he did so. Dash laughed and his jock friend, Kwan, came along and joined in. After a minute both left, still snickering. Sam let Danny out of the locker.

When Dash went past Danny on his way to class, he snagged his overcoat and half yanked it off. Danny scrambled to grab it, but it was too late. It fell off revealing his black wings.

Sam gasped and Tucker just gaped at them, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Danny? How'd you get…" Tucker trailed off.

Danny sighed, "Wings? Honestly, I have no clue. Last night I passed out and this morning I woke up with wings. I just don't know." He quickly pulled his coat back on so no passer-by would see. Sam, of course, started freaking out.

"Oh my gosh, Danny! This is serious! Are you hurt? Have you told anyone? Or asked Clockwork? Or studied them? Or-"

"Sam! It's okay! I'm fine!" the angelic teen yelled. "Really." He was going to say something else, but was interrupted by a wisp of cold blue air coming out of his mouth. His Ghost Sense. He groaned. "Sorry, guys, I got to go take care of this." He said. "Tell Mr. Lancer some excuse."

Tucker nodded and he and Sam ran off to homeroom. Danny transformed, carefully covering his now-white wings with his coat, and flew out of the school. _Please be the Box Ghost, please be the Box Ghost_ , he thought as he sped out the door. He could not be late again, because Mr. Lancer would keep him for detention again!

Luckily, his wish was granted.

"BEWARE!" shouted none other than the Box Ghost. "I AM THE BOX GHOST, HERE TO GET MY CORRUGATED CARDBOARD VENGEANCE!"

Danny sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. "Oh, good, it's just you."

"YES! I AM THE BO-"

"I know who you are! It was a rhetorical question! Wait. That's not right...eh, whatever." The halfa reached behind him for his thermos, but it was not there. _Darn it! In my rush to get away from Jazz, I left the Fenton thermos at home! Guess I will just have to beat him and he goes back on his own._

He shot an ecto-ray at the Box Ghost, but he dodged. _Guess he got better._ Danny swerved to avoid an incoming box, but didn't see the other box in time. It slammed into his chest and tore off his white overcoat. _No!_ His snow-white wings snapped out to their full length. The Box Ghost stared wide-eyed at the wings, his mouth hanging open. Then the box-obsessed ghost turned tail and fled, heading for the Fenton Portal.

Danny blinked. _Okay, that was weird. Oh, well, maybe I can make it to homeroom before the second bell._ He darted into the school and changed after grabbing his overcoat and shoving it on. Naturally, the second bell chose to ring right as he got to his locker to get his books. Danny grabbed them and sprinted to homeroom. He burst through the door.

"Detention, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, eying Danny's overcoat. Danny sighed and took the little pink slip. He headed for his desk, getting weird looks the whole way. He sat down. Almost immediately, he got passed a note.

 _Who was it?_ He turned it over and scribbled on the back. _Just the Box Ghost. He saw my wings, though, and looked all shocked and flew off. Weird_. He passed it back to Sam.

She looked at it and nodded. She stuffed it in her backpack. Mr. Lancer, meanwhile, was droning on about Shakespeare's "inspirationally moving" plays. Danny braced himself for a long first period.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Box Ghost flew into the Fenton Portal. He could not believe what he had just seen. _The Ghost Child-the Ghost Child is an angel!_ Angels were thought to be very powerful beings that went extinct over a decade ago! Angels were the rarest of the rare, practically unheard of for many years, especially since no human remembered them. He went to Skulker's Island to call an emergency meeting. He rapped on Skulker's door.

"What?" Skulker said, opening it. "You should know better than to come to me, prey." The hunter started to close the door.

"Wait!" the Box Ghost shouted. "This is important! You need to call an emergency meeting!"

"Why?" asked Skulker, looking curious.

"It's the Ghost Child. He's-"

"The Whelp! What now? Did he defeat you again?"

"No! Well yes, but that is not the point! He's an angel!"

There was dead silence for several minutes. Finally:

"This is an emergency. I will gather everyone for a meeting."

 **-DP-**

Mr. Lancer cast a glance at his young charge, Danny Fenton. He wondered why Mr. Fenton would suddenly change his wardrobe. _He has not changed it for three years, so why now? Perhaps I am overreacting. It is January, after all, and therefore cold out. Even so, a black overcoat, though slightly torn, is a bit different. Wait, are those bulges on his back. What are those?_ The bell rung and Mr. Lancer's eyes followed Mr. Fenton on his way out. _Moby Dick! I do not know what is going on, but I am going to find out! I will ask him during detention._

 **-DP-**

Most of the ghosts assembled on Skulker's Island.

"Okay, Skulker," Ember sighed, "what's so important that you had to call an emergency meeting?"

"Yeah!" Kitty chimed in. "I'm missing a manicure right now!"

"It's about the Whelp," Skulker told them solemnly. "Box Ghost, it is your discovery. You tell them."

The Box Ghost cleared his throat and floated up to the front. "The Ghost Child is not only a halfa, he is something else."

"Hold on. You're saying that the half-ghost, half-human is something more?" asked Johnny 13.

"Apparently."

"Well, what's the 'something more'?" queried the Lunch Lady.

"You won't believe it," said the Box Ghost. "He's an earthly angel." This met the same reaction as from Skulker, disbelieving silence.

"Please tell me your kidding." said a random ghost in the crowd.

The Box Ghost shook his head, as did Skulker. "Boxy here wouldn't joke about something like this," Skulker informed them.

"The-the Ghost Kid- is an angel? Angel halfas are even rarer! This kid's a legend or something!" Youngblood piped. "We need to find him and convince him to come here to see the Gem's reaction!"

"Hmm…yes, you are right," Ghostwriter said. "If he's an angel, and it's not just a trick, the Gem would say so, but how do we get him here?" The ghosts were all silent, thinking of ideas.

"Let's trick him to come," Spectra said.

"Perfect!" the Box Ghost concluded. They huddled together to think up a plan.

 **-DP-**

Second period was not much better than the first. Danny ran around in a circle with the rest of the gym class. _By some insane stroke of luck, Mrs. Tetslaff,_ the gym teacher, _did not make me take off my coat. Today was "Individual Fitness Analysis" Day. Yippee._

After a few minutes, Mrs. Tetslaff called him. "Mr. Fenton! Your turn!' she barked at him. He walked into the private, smaller room. Mrs. Tetslaff beckoned him to the weight-lifting machine. She watched as Danny got on and turned the meter to fifty pounds. "Go, Mr. Fenton," she said. Danny did his best to look weak and pathetic by pretend straining and making faces, but Mrs. Tetslaff looked unconvinced. _I think it's working!_ Danny thought. She turned it down to twenty pounds and he did the same thing. Mrs. Tetslaff sighed and turned it down to one pound.

"Surely you can lift at least one pound, Mr. Fenton," she told him.

He considered it. _I want to look pathetic, but not that pathetic._

Right as he turned, Mrs. Tetslaff turned it back to fifty pounds. She did not see Kwan and Dash sneak in to the room. Kwan turned the dial to the max weight, a hundred pounds. He snickered. Danny got back on the bar and lifted it with no problem.

"Happy, Mrs. Tetslaff?" he said.

"Ha!" Mrs. Tetslaff replied triumphantly. "I turned it back to fifty pounds!" She noticed Dash and Kwan staring openmouthed at Danny. "What is it?" she said, going over. She gasped. "Good golly, Mr. Fenton, you just lifted a hundred pounds!" Danny gulped.

"I did?" he said weakly. Dash went over.

"Wow, Fenton, you should play football!" In truth, the blond jock was thoroughly freaked out by the fact that Fenton could beat him to a pulp, but he did not say so. Kwan, judging by the disturbed look on his face, felt the same way. "Fenton, how have you been hiding all this strength? Have you considered weight-lifting?"

"No," Danny said firmly.

"Mr. Fenton, you have to show your actual physical fitness to the class." Mrs. Tetslaff said.

"Do I have to?" Danny complained.

"Yes!"

Mrs. Tetslaff, Danny, Dash, and Kwan went back out to the gym. "Class," Mrs. Tetslaff began proudly, gesturing to Danny. "This young man has shown me his actual strength. He will now show it to you." The class, except for Sam and Tucker, look curiously ant Danny. Mrs. Tetslaff led him to the obstacle course. "Okay, Mr. Fenton, first lift a hundred pounds and I'll add on until you drop it." The entire class burst out laughing.

"One hundred pounds?" Paulina said. "Loser boy couldn't lift ten pounds, much less a hundred!" She started laughing, but stopped short at Mrs. Tetslaff's look. "Wait, you're serious?" she said incredulously.

"Yes, I am," The gym teacher turned the weight to a hundred pounds. Sure enough, to the class's astonishment, he lifted it easily. The class, this time including Sam and Tucker, gawked.

Tucker walked over and hissed in Danny's ear. "Dude, you didn't tell us you were this strong!" Sam came too. "Yeah, Danny, you should have at least told us and Jazz! Not to mention your little problem!"

"Stand back, Mr. Foley and Miss Manson!" Mrs. Tetslaff told them. After Sam and Tucker backed away, she turned it to a hundred-twenty pounds; Danny was still fine, a hundred-twenty-five, a hundred-forty, a hundred-fifty. Finally, at a hundred-fifty pounds, Danny could not hold it and dropped it. He himself was shocked; he'd never been able to hold more than eighty pounds before! Then it dawned on him. _Maybe it was the sudden angel, or whatever I am, status._ People were probably wondering why he was wearing an overcoat to gym class. He was just glad Mrs. Tetslaff did not make him take it off. Everyone, even Mrs. Tetslaff, was silent.

"Well," Mrs. Tetslaff finally said, breaking the silence. "I think you get an A-plus for gym this semester."

"Uh, thanks, Mrs. Tetslaff," Danny said awkwardly.

Mrs. Tetslaff sighed. "Go change, Mr. Fenton, you're excused for today."

"Okay." Danny went to the locker room to change. He carefully checked to make sure no one was in the room. He locked the door. The overcoat slid off his shoulders. The teen made his way to his gym locker and dug out his clothes. He quickly stripped and pulled them on, replacing the overcoat. Danny walked over to the mirror. Looking in, he took the overcoat off again and stretched out his wings. He liked the way the raven-black wings contrasted perfectly with his hair.

He did not want to, but folded them up against his back and slipped the coat back on. He grabbed his bag and walked out the gym doors. _I guess I'll just have to hang out in the halls until third period_ , he thought to himself. _Then I'll figure out what to do_. He just needed time to think. He'd go to Clockwork, maybe Frostbite, or even Jazz! He would figure out what was going on; he just knew it.

 **-DP-**

Spectra was flying towards the Fenton Portal with Bertrand, her assistant, the Box Ghost, Skulker, Ember, Desiree, Youngblood, Technus, Sydney Poindexter, Dora, Lunch Lady, Amorpho, Walker, and Johnny 13 and Kitty. It was a rather large group. Personally, Spectra was shocked, like everyone else probably was. The kid was really an angel halfa? Angels had been supposedly extinct for over two decades; but angel halfas? They were the most powerful, and practically unheard of, even before twenty years ago. She supposed that what happened was that the angel gene was in the Fenton bloodline, but was dormant. _His shock from the Fenton Portal must have activated it. Why not until now though? Most likely because angel genes have three activation parts from dormancy: first, a near-death experience, or at least a very painful one; second, the angel in question's near-death experience must have happened at least 23 months ago; and third, the angel must have extreme emotions at the time. That must have activated the gene._ The group of ghosts arrives at the Portal and went through.

"I'll search the house for the Whelp," Skulker said, phasing through the lab ceiling.

Eventually, the ghosts decided to tell him the truth. To check the Gem's reaction to him, just to make sure. The Gem was, obviously, an ancient gem that reacted to an angel's touch and/or presence. It was deep purple, about the size of a bowling ball, and round, like a pearl. They would tell him that all ghosts tested it. That was not true, of course, but they could not tell him the whole truth or he probably would not come.

"Bertrand," Spectra called to her assistant, "can you transform into a bloodhound and try to follow Danny's scent?"

"Of course, Penelope!" Bertrand said, changing as he did so. "Amorpho? Can you help? It'll make things go a lot faster."

Amorpho also changed into a bloodhound and followed Bertrand out of Fenton Works. Spectra frowned. She hated that her first name was Penelope and Bertrand knew it. He was probably just trying to annoy her again. She heard the sound of jets and turned to see Skulker phase back in, through the wall this time.

"He's not here," he growled. "I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Maybe he's at the arcade. We should go look," Youngblood said quickly.

"No way, Youngblood, we follow Bertrand and Amorpho," said Walker. "Going to the arcade is against the rules."

"Oh, you think everything is against the rules. Lighten up!" Desiree said. Poindexter nodded, agreeing.

"Well, I, the Box Ghost, am the one who found out in the first place, and I think we should find Amorpho and Spectra's butler!" chimed the Box Ghost. "And get some boxes while we're at it!"

"Let's go! Get moving!" Johnny 13 and Kitty said. They got on Johnny's motorcycle and revved it up. Ember and Technus nodded and went after the motorcycle, the other ghosts following hot on their heels. They caught up with Bertrand and Amorpho in the empty park.

Amorpho was sniffing around some bushes. "He's hard to track. I can't get a scent rail and neither can Bertrand."

"Then we'll keep looking," Lunch Lady declared. Everyone agreed.

"We'll keep looking until we find him," Ember said. "We have to."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny endured the rest of the day getting weird looks from everybody, even the teachers. He guessed that Mrs. Tetslaff blabbed about his shocking strength to the whole school; it was his kind of luck. All too soon, school was over and it was time to head for detention.

"Good luck, dude," Tucker said as he and Sam headed out.

Danny made a pit stop at his locker and walked to Mr. Lancer's room. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He knocked and came in, glancing around. Great, it was just him and Mr. Lancer today. Mr. Lancer looked up.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Fenton," he said. "Please take a seat."

 _As if, I have a choice._ Danny thought, sitting down at a desk in the back and looking out the window.

William Lancer, or Mr. Lancer to his students, finished grading today's English exam. For once, Mr. Fenton had actually gotten a decent score on the test, an 86. He must have studied this time. He glanced at the clock. Still an hour until detention was over. He might as well ask now. "Mr. Fenton, what is with the sudden change in wardrobe?"

His young charge looked almost nervous. "Well, it is January, Mr. Lancer, it is cold."

"Yes, it is, cold, but cold has never seemed to bother you before. Why now?"

"Well, uh…"

"Yes?"

"I suddenly got cold." He finished lamely.

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes. "Tell me the real reason, Mr. Fenton."

The door opened. "William, can you come help me with something?"

Mr. Lancer sighed. "Sure, Tanya," he said. He followed Principal Ishiyama to her office. He shot Mr. Fenton a look that clearly said "this isn't over".

"What is it, Tanya?" he asked.

"Well, William, this stack of paperwork is huge. Can you help me finish it?" Mr. Lancer nodded in response. "Great! Thanks so much!" For the next half hour, Mr. Lancer filled out paperwork to the superintendent with Principal Ishiyama. Finally, they were done. "Thanks again, William, I know paperwork's no fun."

"Anytime, Tanya," Mr. Lancer said, and went back to his room. Mr. Fenton looked up when he came in. The English teacher went over to his student's desk. "Let's pick up where we left off, Mr. Fenton. What's the real reason?" He decided to start calling Danny by first name to gain his trust.

"That is the real reason," Mr. Fenton-Danny-said defensively.

"Daniel, don't lie to me. I know you can't be cold."

"But I am!"

"No, you aren't."

Danny sighed heavily. "If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?"

Mr. Lancer smiled; he had succeeded! "Of course I will."

"I mean not anyone, ever, and… it's a bit shocking."

"I think I can handle it, Daniel."

Danny muttered something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. He sighed again. "Okay, then." Danny stood up. Then a loud crash resounded throughout the building. Danny took the opportunity and sprinted out the door. Mr. Lancer shook his head and followed Danny out. He would find out another time.

 **-DP-**

Technus had an idea. "What brings out the child more than anything?" he stated. The others looked confused. Then Dora got it.

"A ghost attack!"

"Exactly! He'll come out if one of us attacks!"

"But who will do it?" Desiree wondered. "And don't you dare wish me to do it!"

Technus raised his hand, feeling proud. "I will."

"Hot diggedy, Technus, you're brave!" Poindexter exclaimed. "Taking on the Halfa-I mean, the Angel!"

"Yes, I know," Technus said smugly. "After all, I am Nicolai Technus, Master of Technology and All That is Beeping, and I-"

"Honestly, Technus, you're as bas as the Box Ghost! Enough with the speeches!" groaned Skulker. "I'm getting a headache!"

Technus huffed. "Well, I'll go, anyway."

"Get going, then!" Kitty said, manicure forgotten.

They all followed Technus towards the high school, Casper High. Bertrand had picked up the kid's scent trail there. They had all face-palmed when they heard that news. All of them but Technus was invisible. They got to the school and floated a good distance behind Technus. Technus proceeded to possess a bunch of computers and crashed them into the front of the building. He floated over the front lawn. He began his, if he said so himself, awesome, standard opening.

"Yes, run away, puny humans! For I am Technus, Master of Technology and All-"

"And all long-winded speeches! Jeez, Technus, do you ever shut up?"

 _Yes! He came!_

The phantom angel flew up out of the building and floated ten feet away from him. All the ghosts behind him turned visible. The Ghost Child looked surprised and worried.

"Uh, heh-heh, what's the big event?" he said weakly.

Ember grinned. "You are, dipstick."

Danny gulped.

 **-DP-**

Mr. Lancer got into his thankfully uncrushed car and turned on the ignition. In truth, the balding teacher had a pretty good idea what was going on. He himself was descended from a long line of upper-class angels, but a secret government agency, broken up now, exterminated all the angels they could find. They didn't physically kill the angels, but turned them into regular humans by cutting off their wings. Then they wiped all human's memories of angels' existence, and in doing so caused them to be broken up because no one believed then anymore.

Mr. Lancer, before the Angel Massacre 20 years ago, used to have a handsome dark brownish-blackish pair. Unfortunately, he has not been able to find a cure so ex-angels could return to their former status. The activation of deactivated angel blood was extremely hard to accomplish and very precise. No one has managed to do it. It was believed that no active angels were left. Until now.

Mr. Lancer drove into his neighborhood and unceremoniously screeched the car to a halt in his driveway. He leaped out, grabbed his briefcase, slammed the car door, and all but dashed into his modest two-story house. He sat down on the couch, briefcase in tow.

"Is Daniel Fenton an angel? I suppose it is possible. It makes sense. The Fentons are a line of deactivated angel blood. Perhaps Daniel met the requirements and unlocked the bloodline again…? Yes! It would certainly explain his behavior, the sudden overcoat, the nervousness, the newfound strength, and those strange bulges in his back. Why am I talking to myself?" With this revelation, Mr. Lancer hopped back into his car and headed for Casper High. He needed to have a serious chat with Danny.

 **-DP-**

Sam and Tucker went to the Manson Mansion after school let out.

"I'm really worried about Danny, Tucker!" Sam said as she led him into the movie theater. Tucker grinned mischievously.

"Of course you are, Sammy! You are in LOVE with him. Sammy and Danny sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam shrieked and punched Tucker in the shoulder. Tucker, being the stoic person that he was, wailed and jumped around like a squirrel on a sugar high.

"Seriously, Tucker! Danny has wings. That's not normal!"

"Actually, Sam, that can be normal in some cases," came a kindly voice in the corner. Ida Manson, Sam's grandmother, wheeled into the center of the room. "Your friend Danny is an angel. A species secretly wiped out 20 years ago during the Angel Massacre. They cut off many angel's wings, including mine. They were light gray."

Sam and Tucker stared. "You used to be an angel?" Sam gasped.

"Yes, dearie. I thought all angels were gone. Everyone used to know about natural angels. Well, until 20 years ago when the government came. Until Danny showed up there were none left. He must have activated his gene."

"Really?" Tucker said, awed.

"Oh yes, but you two had best get going and find him. He needs you, just as you need him."

Sam and Tucker obeyed and went back out to find their halfa friend.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Uh, what do you mean I'm the special event?" Danny asked. He unconsciously wrapped his white overcoat tighter around himself.

"Yes, pray tell. What do you mean 'Daniel's the special event'?" echoed a voice. Vlad Plasmius, looking rather annoyed, materialized next to Danny. "And why have I not been informed of this meeting?"

"Because, old man, you never asked if there was a meeting." Ember stated smugly.

Vlad gritted his teeth, "That is your excuse? I never asked?"

"So!" Danny said loudly, hoping to avoid a fight, "The big event?"

Skulker cleared his throat. "Well, Whel-Phantom, um…we noticed you've been wearing that overcoat lately."

Danny stiffened. _Did they know? Duh, of course they did. The Box Ghost told them._

Vlad raised a skeptical eyebrow. "That is a strangely sudden wardrobe change, little badger…"

"None of your business, fruitloop," Danny grumbled. "And don't call me little badger!" He grinned at Vlad's outraged look.

"Anyway," Skulker interrupted, "the coat. Is what the Box Ghost said true? Are you really an angel?"

Danny would have laughed at Vlad's utterly stunned expression if the situation had not been so dire.

"Um, do I have to answer that?"

"Yes. Yes, you do."

Danny sighed in defeat. "Then yes, yes I am." He floated to the ground and the other ghosts and a still-stunned Vlad followed suit. He slowly slipped off the overcoat and slung it over a tree branch. His wings extended behind him to their full length in all their feathered glory.

The ghosts, naturally, stared like idiots.

"So," said Danny uncomfortably, "how's it going?"

 **-DP-**

Mr. Lancer was frantically driving towards the school, and in the process ignoring all stop signs and traffic lights. He glances out the window and saw Danny's friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. He wondered why they were charging towards Casper High as recklessly as he was by jaywalking and knocking people over. _Unless…unless they are looking for Daniel, too?_ He screeched to a halt next to them and rolled down the window.

"Miss Manson, Mr. Foley! What are you doing?" he called to his students.

"We're looking for Danny!" _Knew it!_ "We need to tell him something really important!" Sam gasped, clearly out of breath.

"As do I. Hop in."

"But-"

"Mr. Foley, just trust me!" Mr. Lancer had a strong hunch they had found out about Danny's "condition." Sam hesitantly got into the passenger seat and Tucker likewise climbed into the seat behind her. Mr. Lancer was certain they were not finding him to lecture him about his grades, although they left much to be desired.

"Hang on!" he said to the duo and continued towards the school.

 **-DP-**

Danny watched as the ghosts and Vlad snapped out of their shock-induced stupor. Sydney Poindexter spoke first. "Hot dog, Phantom!" he said, looking excited. "It is true! You are an angel halfa! That's so hip!"

Vlad was next. "Well, little badger, it looks like you're better at keeping secrets than I thought."

"Actually, Vlad, the wings only appeared yesterday." Danny admitted.

"This puts a whole new factor into play. You, Phantom, are now an angel-ghost hybrid, undeniably an endangered species. And we have a proposition for you." Skulker told Danny.

Danny really hoped this would end well, though he had a feeling something would go horribly wrong. It was always something.

"Phantom, the ghosts have something called the Gem." Youngblood cut in. "It's a purple gem that looks like a bowling ball. It is being kept in Clockwork's time tower. It reacts to an angel's presence or touch, especially if the angle is powerful, but we have never seen it react, for multiple reasons, that is just how it is. Then there is the fact that nobody has even seen an angel for two decades. We thought that all of them were wiped out, thanks to the Seraph Slayer's Angel Massacre twenty years ago, before you were born. Second reason- no one was allowed to see the Gem react, except for Clockwork, for whatever reason. However, I think that rule has been tossed out the window by now, no offense Walker. Right now, now that we have found another angel, we'd like to finally see what reaction the Gem may have." Youngblood finished, unusually serious. Lunch Lady nodded.

"Yes, dearie, we would like to see that. Will you come to Clockwork's time tower on Saturday at 3:00 so we can see it, please?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess," Danny agreed.

"Alright. See you then." Dora concluded.

With that said, the ghosts all vanished to their respective homes, leaving Vlad behind. Vlad gave him that "I'm not done with you" look and disappeared in a swirl of pink mist.

Danny flew to the tree branch where his coat lay and shrugged it on. He heard a car coming closer and quickly transformed back to human. The car stopped and Sam, Tucker, and to his surprise, Mr. Lancer, jumped out and ran over to him.

"Danny! We need to talk to you!" Tucker said urgently.

"Yeah, about-" Sam began. She glanced nervously at Mr. Lancer. "That little problem of yours."

"Little problem?" Danny asked, having a major 'Clueless One' moment.

"I believe Samantha is referring to your wings, Daniel," Mr. Lancer said sagely.

The trio gasped and stared at him.

"How did you know about that?" Danny gasped hoping Mr. Lancer wouldn't turn him in. He tried not to look scared and failed miserably.

His teacher sighed. "There's something all of you should know. I used to be an angel, just like you," he said, nodding at Danny. "My wings were cut off in the Angel Massacre twenty years ago. The government wiped us all out. They aborted every angel baby in the womb as well. Not knowing about activated and deactivated angel genes, the latter of which is what you had."

"But…how?" Sam asked, looking bewildered.

Mr. Lancer chuckled and smiled at them. "Listen closely. I'm going to tell you where it all began."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mr. Lancer led Sam, Tucker, and Danny into the school and then into his classroom. Danny heard the telltale click of a door being locked. The vice-principal dragged a chair in front of his desk and sat in it. He gestured for the three of them to take seat. They did.

"So, uh, Mr. Lancer, what is this all about?" Danny asked. He could tell this was going to be a long discussion.

Apparently, Mr. Lancer was thinking along the same lines. "Have a cookie," Mr. Lancer offered, holding out a plate of cookies. The trio hid a smile at how much Mr. Lancer sounded like the Lunch Lady and each took a cookie. Mr. Lancer then gave them all a very serious look. "This may take a while, so get comfortable. I will start from the beginning. Daniel. Do you know of an ancestor named Sarah Fenton-Nightingale?" Danny shook his head.

Then he perked up. "Wait, was Sarah Fenton Nightingale related to John Fenton-Nightingale?"

Mr. Lancer smiled. "Yes. She was his wife, and a rather powerful angel. Each angel has a special ability, unique to the point where only they themselves have it. Rarely, but not unheard of, they might have two. Sarah was one of these rare cases. Her special abilities were flower manipulation and shooting poisonous barbs from her hands, kind of like a gun."

Danny remembered something Mr. Lancer has said. "When you said that each ability was unique to where only themselves had it, does that mean that an ability can't ever be repeated?"

"Well, not exactly. No two angels can have the same ability in one lifetime, or at the same time. However, when an angel dies, his or her ability is 'available,' so to speak. That specific ability can be "reincarnated" into a new angel; and before you ask, yes, most angels are born with wings and their abilities develop over a few weeks. Every angel's ability, active or not, is decided at birth. That way there's no fighting over any ability, like there would be if you got to pick."

"How is an ability chosen?" Tucker asked. Sam smirked.

"Maybe you should ask you PDA, Tucker," she teased.

"How would Rosaline know the answer?" Tucker stroked "Rosaline" and hugged it to his chest. "Don't worry, baby, Daddy won't let mean old Sam make you feel ignorant!" he gushed. Danny and Mr. Lancer laughed at their antics.

"To answer your question, Tucker, I really don't know. It seems to be a random draw, but it could have some kind of pattern nobody's noticed yet." Mr. Lancer answered.

"Speaking of abilities, what was yours, Mr. Lancer?" Sam inquired. Mr. Lancer smiled and looked nostalgic.

"Mine was shadow-traveling, Samantha," he said wistfully.

"What's shadow-traveling?"

"Shadow-traveling is touching a shadow and using it to teleport to another shadow nearest where you wish to go. Very useful when you're running late," he said, giving Danny a meaningful glance causing the teen to blush.

"How does an angel figure out his or her ability?" Danny asked, cocking his head. He wondered how long it would take. _Days? Weeks? Months?_

"It usually takes about from a few hours to a day for angels like you."

"Wait a minute," Danny said. "You said earlier that it develops over a few weeks."

"For angels that were born angels, yes, it does take three to four weeks, but you weren't born an angel. You activated the deactivated genes. If you "activate", then your ability had all that time you were not an active angel, in your case sixteen years, to develop inside of you, it was just locked away and unusable. Therefore, when any angel over about the age of five activates (because deactivated angels develop slower) the ability is already developed. Your body just has to accept that ability. Since you're sixteen, your ability should show up by the end of the day, tomorrow morning at the very latest," Mr. Lancer replied.

"But we're getting off-topic. Sarah Fenton-Nightingale lives in Salem in the 1600's, with John, her husband. Even though John was 'Salem's greatest Witch-Wacker,' he accepted Sarah for who she was, wings and all, and loved her. Sarah and John had children, and then their children had children, and so on. Somewhere along the Fenton bloodline, the angel activity stopped, but the angel gene did not fade away, as some did. It was just inactive. Apparently, the gene recently became active again, because you fulfilled the requirements to acquire your wings. However, it appears neither your parents nor Jasmine fulfilled the requirements, like you did.

"The government killed all the angels in the world in the Angel Massacre twenty years ago. Well, they didn't kill us, per se, but they cut off our wings, rendering us powerless, as cutting off both an angel's wings forces their angel blood to deactivate, permanently or not I don't know."

"You say this Angel Massacre happened twenty years ago," Sam said slowly. "But if that's the case, wouldn't people still remember angels? The angels do, and the ghosts do. Why would the government want to kill off the angels anyway? You never did anything to them."

The English teacher sighed heavily. "Jealousy."

"Excuse me?"

"Jealousy. The government, or at least the branch that attacked us, envied the angels' power. So they thought that if they could not have the power, no one could."

Sam, Tucker, and Danny stared. "That's stupid!" they chorused.

"Yes, it is. As for your first question, the Seraph Slayers, that's the government organization, somehow wiped the memories of all humans and threatened to outright kill the angels if we told them anything."

"But how could they wipe everyone's memories?" Tucker wondered aloud. "We're not that far in technology!"

Mr. Lancer gave Tucker an intense look. "I don't know, and I doubt I'll ever find out; but in doing so they wiped out their reason for existing and so they got disbanded on the grounds that they wanted to wipe out the supernatural race, who are God's messengers and still remembered"

He then focused on Danny. Danny shifted uncomfortably under Mr. Lancer's gaze. "Daniel, if you like, I can help you. You know, with hiding your wings, finding out your special ability, that sort of thing."

Danny smiled softly. "I'd like that." Danny swore that Mr. Lancer's grin cracked his face.

"Wonderful!" he said. His creepy grin, fortunately, lessened to a less creepy level. "Will you three stay at my house tonight? The school is being fixed tomorrow so there are no classes. We can discuss this more tomorrow. I have extra rooms." _Not to mention you are lonely,_ said that annoying little voice in Mr. Lancer's head. _Oh, shut up, head. I am NOT lonely._

The trio agreed.

"Excellent. Call your parents tomorrow and tell them we're discussing a project."

"My parents are at a ghost convention." Danny said.

"Then call your sister."

Danny took out his phone and called Jazz. "Hey, Jazz. Sam, Tucker, and I are staying at Mr. Lancer's tonight for a project. Call Mom and Dad so they will not call the house and freak out or something when I am not there. In addition, can you drop off a night bag here? I'm spending the night."

"Sure thing, Danny," Jazz replied.

"Oh, and, uh, can you come over here tomorrow morning? I kinda have to show you something, and bring Mom and Dad too, they should be back home by 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"Okay, but why can't you show me when I take you stuff over?"

Danny stopped. He had not thought of that. Wow, he was smart.

"On second thought, do that, Jazz. I will show you tonight, and then you go home and bring Mom and Dad here at about 10:00 tomorrow morning so I can show them, too."

"Can't you just tell me now?"

"It's not something you just say over the phone. Besides, someone has to be with you to catch you."

"Catch me?"

"Never mind."

"Fine, we'll do that. I'll be over in a few minutes with your things, Danny." Jazz said.

"Okie-dokie. Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up. Danny looked up to see his friends were also done with their calls. Mr. Lancer clapped his hands together.

"Okay then, that's settled. The car is in the parking lot. Let's go!"

 **-DP-**

A figure in a purple cloak watched through his time portal as Danny, his friends, and his teacher got into the teacher's car and drove off. He floated over to a different portal and saw them go into the teacher's house. His scarlet eyes glowed, cutting through the shady darkness of his Time Room. He swished his purple cloak and smiled at what was to come.

"Well done, young angel," Clockwork said. "Everything's the way it's supposed to be."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mr. Lancer, luckily, had a guest room bed big enough to accommodate the three teens staying at his residence. He was personally very excited at the prospect of having an active angel left to teach. Not that he would ever chuck his "boring teacher" reputation out the window. Then he thought, _Well, maybe just this once._ The doorbell rang and he opened it to see Jasmine standing there with a packed night bag.

"Your things are here, Daniel!" Mr. Lancer yelled up the stairs. "Thank you, Jasmine," he added. Sam and Tucker's stuff had already been delivered by their parents. Danny, donning his coat, walked down with Tucker trailing him and Sam berating the poor boy with questions about his new 'status.' The Goth quickly stopped when she noticed Jasmine.

"Hey, Jazz," Danny said nervously, looking like he wanted to be sucked into the ground. "Thanks for bringing my stuff."

"No problem, I was going this way anyway, to get to the Library. Got to study, you know."

"You're always studying," Danny grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said innocently.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. "Okay, what's the huge newsflash that can't be discussed over the phone? Does it have to do with your, uh," Mr. Lancer saw her glance at him, "box-related problems and co.?"

"Actually, no," Tucker replied. "It's, ah, a bit…different than that."

"Different how?"

"Why don't we just show you," Mr. Lancer cut in. "It would be easier than trying to explain. Trust me."

"You're involved in this too? Jeez, am I the only one that doesn't know?"

"Far from it. Only Daniel, Samantha, Tucker and I know." Mr. Lancer thought for a second. _Why would they be having box-related problems? And what did 'And co.' mean?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Danny clearing his throat. "I guess you can see it now. We should go to the living room and sit down."

True to his word, Danny led them to the living room and he, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer sat on the couch while Jazz sat in an armchair. Danny shifted uncomfortably for a while.

"Iamanangel," he blurted out.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

A sigh. Then: "I'm an angel."

Jasmine burst out laughing.

Danny sighed. "I'm an angel."

Jazz started laughing harder

"Good one, Danny! I thought you were serious there for a second!" she choked out through laughs. She stopped after seeing his blank stare. "You can't be serious!"

"Well..."

Jazz stared at Danny. "Prove it."

Danny stood up and slowly reached up to unzip his coat. He dragged the zipper down and stopped. _Rip it off like a band aid_ , he thought uncertainly. He flung the coat off his thin shoulders and exposed his black feathery wings. The coat flew into Sam's face, who began spluttering and trying to get it off, which she eventually did. Jazz, meanwhile, was staring at Danny's wings with her jaw "on the floor". She stayed like that for a minute or two with the others surveying her nervously. Then her mouth opened wide-and screamed. Everyone covered their throbbing eardrums in a vain attempt to protect them from the assaulting shrill shriek piercing their ears.

Just as their ears were about to give out the screams stopped. Danny looked up to see his sister twitching uncontrollably. After a few second the twitching stopped and her eyes became wide and glassy. She screamed again and beat herself over the head with her fist. Lastly, she swayed in her seat and fainted dead away. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Um," Danny said, finally breaking the deafening silence. "Should we wake her up?"

Sam nodded. "That would be a good idea."

Danny stood up and went over to stand next to Jazz's chair. He cautiously poked the side of her head. "Jazz, wakey wakey eggs and bakey." When she did not respond, he got annoyed. He began poking her head over and over, much to Sam and Tucker's amusement and Mr. Lancer's chagrin. "Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Jazz. Ja-"

"Shut up!" Jazz half-shouted. The brainiac pushed herself into a sitting position and glared at Danny. "That's extremely annoying, you know."

"I know!" Danny responded cheerfully.

Jazz eyed Danny's wings.

"You won't freak out again?" Danny asked wearily.

"…No. But you four have a lot of explaining to do." she said, crossing her arms in a very Jazz-like manner. Jazz pulled Danny closer.

"Will this affect your ghost powers?" she whispered loudly. Danny winced. Jazz always was a horrible whisperer. He hoped Mr. Lancer had not heard her.

"I really don't know. We'll have to wait and find out," he whispered much more quietly back. He straightened up and backed away. Jazz's eyes followed him.

"Can-can I touch them?" she said in awe. Without waiting for an answer, she got up and started feeling over Danny's wings with practiced fingers. Danny turned red. He was not a circus animal! But he let Jazz do it anyways, if only because they were siblings. He tried to ignore Sam and Tucker's snickers. Mr. Lancer managed to not laugh, but he was trying to hide a smile. Finally, Jazz was finished. She stepped back.

"How on earth did this happen? Angels don't exist!"

"And yet here I am," Danny said dryly. "Mr. Lancer was one, too."

"Really?" Jazz exclaimed her eyes widening.

"Yeah. There used to be a lot of them but the government wiped them out and erased everyone's memory." Sam said helpfully. Jazz stared at her.

"Oh."

Danny stepped up. "Okay, this is what happened…"

 **-DP-**

"…and now we're here." Danny finished.

"That is some story," was all Jazz said. She stood up. "Well, I'd best be going now. Have to study for the test tomorrow!"

"You're taking this well, Jasmine," Mr. Lancer said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, if ghosts are real, then my brother being a half-angel can't be that farfetched." Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "I mean-uh-"

"Half-angel?"

"Gotta go!" she shouted before sprinting out the door. "I'll be back tomorrow!"

Mr. Lancer turned to the trio. "What does she mean, half-angel?"

Danny and Sam just gave an unconvincing shrug, while Tucker looked like a deer caught in headlights. The vice principal decided to interrogate Tucker, who looked like he about to break anyway.

"Tucker, do you know?" Mr. Lancer said, getting up in the techno-geek's face.

"Uh, I, um…"

"Tell me," the teacher said in his signature "do it or die" tone. He saw Danny give Tucker a look that said, "Do it and you will die". Tucker looked torn.

"I really don't think-"

Mr. Lancer's even scarier Hairy Eyeball cut him off. Mr. Lancer knew that no one could resist his Hairy Eyeball. Just as he expected, Tucker snapped.

"Danny's a half-ghost!"

"What?" Mr. Lancer gasped, quickly looking at Danny. "He-he-"He sat down before he was forced to and started taking deep, hopefully calming breaths. It did not work. Through his shock-induced haze, he vaguely saw Danny and Sam scream bloody murder at Tucker and then proceed to smack him square in the face, multiple times. Eventually the onslaught of screams of anger and in Tucker's case, terror, and the near full-out brawl snapped him back to reality.

Mr. Lancer took a deep breath. "STOOOOOOOP!"

Immediately the room was devoid of all sound, save Tucker's pathetic whimpering.

"Let's all just calm down," Mr. Lancer said slowly. Ironic, considering he just found out one of his pupils was a half-ghost. _What did the ghosts' call them? Oh yes. Halfas._

"Calm down? Calm down? Tucker here just spewed my biggest secret!" Danny exclaimed hysterically. Sam nodded angrily, agreeing.

"I won't tell anyone," Mr. Lancer said in what he hoped was a calming tone.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Sam growled suspiciously.

"If I was, I would have gone out and started blabbing by now."

"Fine."

Tucker shakily stood up, sporting an impressive shiner. "I just snapped! I'm really really sorry…"

Danny sighed. "It is fine, Tuck. Well, not really, but at least he promised not to tell." Tucker nodded eagerly, hoping to avoid Sam's wrath.

"How did this happen?" the English teacher asked, sounding remarkably like Jazz from earlier.

"Well, I went into my parent's ghost portal when it didn't work, to try and fix it, see. I went in, but I pressed a button and it turned on when I was inside, fusing ectoplasm with my DNA and making me half-ghost." Danny explained.

"Oooooookay."

"I know it's weird and all, but just roll with it, please."

"Gotcha. 'Rolling with it' is right up my alley."

Danny looked relieved, Sam still looked ticked off, and Tucker looked wary. "I guess I could show you." Suddenly a blue ring appeared around Danny's waist. It split into two and travelled up and down. It turned his clothes into a jumpsuit with a familiar logo on it, his hair white, his eyed green, and his wings white. His coat shifted to white even though he was not wearing it. There, in front of him, stood an angelic Danny Phantom. The ghost weakly raised his arms and waved them slightly. "Ta-da." He turned back to Danny Fenton. Mr. Lancer blinked in surprise but got over it.

"I've seen weirder."

"Really?"

Mr. Lancer laughed. "You forget, I'm part of a race with giant wings. Yes, I've seen weirder." He stood up. "Let's get you three situated, shall we?"

The teens grabbed their stuff and raced off to the guest room, chatting animatedly.

Mr. Lancer frowned in their direction. The government was still out there, in the form of the Guys in White now. If they found out about Danny was both half-ghost and an angel, then they might capture him, his friends, or all of them, and use them for ransom and experiment on Danny, but he would not let that happen. _I will protect them, at any cost._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny threw his pillow at Tucker. "Take that, you fiend! For I am Danny Fenton, Lord of the Pillows!" shouted Danny. Tucker smirked evilly back.

"Have a nice trip, Danny! See you next fall!"

"What?" Danny said right before a pillow smacked him in the back of the head. He tripped and fell on Tucker and they collapsed in a giggling heap. Danny craned his neck to look up at his attacker-Sam. She was tossing a pillow up and down and looking pleased with herself. Danny got up and brushed himself off. "Okay, Sam wins. She is the Lord of the Pillows." He said. He mock bowed. "Maybe I should…up the ante?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. The black-haired teenager straightened up and took off his overcoat, ignoring Sam and Tucker's awed looks. He stretched out his wings and flapped, creating a mini-windstorm. Sam's pillow flew out of her hands and into her face. She spluttered indignantly, much to the boys' amusement. Sam Manson, the Sam Manson, was losing to a pillow. Suddenly Danny heard a shout from down the stairs.

"Guys! Come here, please!" Mr. Lancer's voice called.

They went out, Danny once again donning the coat, and followed Mr. Lancer to his rather roomy living room. Mr. Lancer ushered them to sit on the couch. They obliged. Their teacher took a seat in the chair across from them. He leaned forward and steepled his hands. "May I see you wings, Daniel?" he inquired curiously.

"But you already did."

"Indeed I did, but not up close."

"Sure, okay, I guess," he replied bemusedly. He slowly took off his coat again. He unfolded his wings and flexed them, then held them still.

Mr. Lancer walked over and started examining his left wing. "Fascinating," he breathed. "Very handsome. My own wings were more dark brown than black. But these look similar to how my father's did. Pitch black." He sighed. "This unique status of yours being half-ghost may pose a problem. You know of the Guys in White, correct?"

"How could I not?" Danny growled. "They attack me for virtually no reason!"

Mr. Lancer nodded. "Yes, well…the Seraph Slayers-the government branch bent on destroying us-and the Guys in White used to be close allies. The latter might have some of the former's numbers added to their ranks"

"Great," Sam grumbled. "Another problem for us to deal with when it comes to the Jerks in White."

"You don't understand, Samantha. This is far more than merely a problem. These agents were ruthless. They would, and probably still do, stop at nothing to get what they want. In this case that would be Daniel, or you and Tucker by association, even your families. The safety of this entire town could rest on this. This is much more dangerous than just a problem. It is bigger than you, or me, or Tucker, or Daniel. Together, they could ransack the town; obliterate everyone and everything, until they find you."

Danny was only a little shaken by this news. He knew that the Guys in White would go to such lengths, because they already had. He could feel his breathing getting faster the more he thought about it, but he did not care. _The government would destroy everything, his family, his friends, the town, no, no,_ His vision started to blur into a haze. _No!_

Mr. Lancer looked solemnly at the trio after he finished his speech. Sam, he noticed, had quickly stopped her grumbling with a strange expression. Tucker's face looked ashen, almost gray. He glanced over at Danny and his eyes widened in horror. Danny had started hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably. The boy's crystal eyes were wide and glazed over. His breathing was erratic and abrupt, and very, very fast. He jumped into action.

With a worried Sam and Tucker looking on, he quickly maneuvered behind Danny and grabbed his right wing and gently rubbed his fingers on the wing, very carefully, to get the soft down underneath. He hoped that after twenty years he still knew a thing or two. Apparently, he could still do it fine. Danny instantly relaxed as an intense wave of calm and fatigue he knew would come washed over the teen. Mr. Lancer gingerly sat down beside Danny, still caressing his wings. Danny sighed happily and swung his legs onto the couch. He leaned into his teacher gentle touch and settled himself, slumping against Mr. Lancer's side with his eyes slowly drooping. By now, the angel was full out lying on the vice-principal. The boy's eyes fell further until they finally closed and he fell asleep. Mr. Lancer stopped his rubbing. He looked up and saw Sam and Tucker's eyes as big as plates.

"How did you do that?" Sam gasped. "I've never seen him this relaxed! Ever!" Tucker simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

Mt. Lancer smiled benignly. "It's an angel calming technique. Rubbing the wings in just the right way immensely relaxes the recipient and lulls him or her to sleep. It's designed for situations much like this one."

"You mean freaking out?" Tucker inquired.

"In one word, yes."

"How did you learn to do it?"

"Most angels can do it; they just have to be taught. My father taught me. Incidentally, his special ability was precise knowledge of the body's pressure points. Therefore, he taught me the angel wing pressure points. We were especially good at it, but like I said, most angels can do it in a varying degree of effectiveness."

Danny shifted slightly. They all looked at him apprehensively, but he just settled down and slept on. "I suppose we may simply chat until he awakens, which should be in about five to ten minutes or so."

Tucker pulled a very smug grin and pulled out a marker. "Dude."

Mr. Lancer and Sam, he noticed, glared at Tucker.

"Do it and you will permanently have my boot up your-"

"Language!" Mr. Lancer scolded. Sam narrowed her eyed at her friend.

"Places unknown," she finished menacingly. Tucker gulped and put his marker away.

Mr. Lancer felt Danny stir. "He's waking up," he informed his students. Danny stirred again and managed to force his no doubt heavy eyes open. He blinked slowly.

"Urgh," he groaned. "Wha…what happened?"

"Well, you flipped out, Mr. Lancer rubbed your wings, you fell asleep, we talked, and now you woke up. Oh, and you were sleeping on Mr. Lancer." Tucker said in an amused voice.

Danny froze and slowly looked around at Mr. Lancer, then down at himself. Fast as lightning he jumped off the couch with his face red as a tomato. Everyone burst out laughing. "Okay, well how did I fall asleep?"

"Mr. Lancer used some angel calming technique on you," Sam said.

"Oh. I guess nothing should surprise me anymore." His face turned serious. "But what about this government thing? What are we going to do?"

Mr. Lancer sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Daniel. We'll just have to take it as it comes."

The foursome sat in silence.

"I have an awkward question," Danny said finally, smashing the quiet.

"Yes?"

"Uh...how do I change shirts?" The other three stared at him. "What? You want me to wear the same shirt every day?" Everyone except Danny face-palmed.

 **-DP-**

Clockwork floated up to a small green door in his Time Tower. He put his hand on the scanner. A line of green passed up and down his hand. "Access granted," it said. The Time Ghost floated into the small, dark room. He lit it up with some purple ecto-energy. His glowing scarlet eyes swept over the room. They stopped upon the pedestal in the center of the room. The Gem. It glowed slightly in the dimly lit room. Clockwork sighed. He knew he could not change what was to come, for the good of everyone. He looked down.

"Good luck, Daniel. You will need it. Be safe."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Danny wished he could suck the words right back into his mouth when everyone face-palmed. That had not come out right. He grimaced and waited for them to finish. Mr. Lancer stared at him.

"Well, uh…"

"Surely you must know!" Danny pressed hoping the former angel would answer.

Mr. Lancer smiled. "It's actually pretty simple," he replied. He looked thoughtful. "Actually, not really."

Danny gave him a strange look. "I didn't know you could joke, Mr. Lancer," he said, surprised. "I thought…you know what, never mind." He could practically see his friends rolling their eyes. "So, how do I change shirts? The wings would still be trapped unless I cut holes, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, normally they would. However, angels had special clothing—or shirts, in particular—that would allow them to have full access to their wings; or, in some cases, their abilities. There were many different varieties of clothing to fit the bill. Our shirts and other clothes were made of cloud-like, warpable material called Wolke that wings and other appendages could slip through. I'm not sure of the actual physics, though."

"Interesting."

"Isn't it?"

"How do I find Wolke clothing, though? I doubt that stores still carry it."

"Yes, stores don't carry it anymore. The Seraph Slayers destroyed all angel-made clothes they could find, and forbid the angels that made the clothes to make any more. Not that we needed it, seeing as they cut off every non-human appendage they saw, or that they could enforce their threats after they were disbanded."

"What do you mean, every non-human appendage?" Sam asked. "I thought wings were the only non-human appendage angels had."

"Excellent question. Usually, yes, that was the only extra appendage angels had. Sometimes, though, an angel's special ability required an extra one, such as a tail or extra arms. In rare cases, an angel may be born with four wings instead of two."

"Weird."

Mr. Lancer chuckled and turned to Danny. "Don't worry about finding Wolke clothes. I have a dresser full of them that I hid from the sensor sweep in my bedroom. I don't use them anymore." He stood up. "Follow me." He led the teenagers to his rather plain bedroom. They walked over to an old wooden dresser in the corner. The teacher opened the top drawer and pulled out—drawers. That were pink and flowery. With 'My Special Baby' written across the butt. The trio burst out laughing. Mr. Lancer blushed. "Wrong drawer!" He quickly stuffed the girly boxers back into the drawer and all but slammed it shut. He shot the three laughing teens an annoyed half-glare. "Are you done yet?" he said grumpily.

They stopped laughing and looked at each other. "Nope," Tucker said. The laughter surged up again. After a minute they quieted down.

"Ah," Danny said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Now we're done." Sam and Tucker snorted but nodded. Danny watched as Mr. Lancer pulled out the second to top drawer and carefully looked in it before pulling out four shirts. One was a plain white T-shirt; the second was a plain black T-shirt; the third was a polo shirt with blue and white stripes; and the last was another polo, mostly gray with dark blue diamonds on the shoulders. Danny smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Lancer, these are great!" he said.

"They're even in your size, Danny!" Sam said.

"Well, these are from twenty years ago. I'm younger than I look, believe it or not." Tucker flushed. He had made up all those "Lancer is old" jokes. Danny and Sam looked at other knowingly. They had been on the receiving end of those jokes.

"It's you kids that make me look about twenty years older…" Mr. Lancer continued dryly. He shook his head. "But that's beside the point. I suppose now we can—how do you kids say it?—hang out."

Suddenly Danny felt very strange. He was dizzy and tired. He panted slightly and shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Danny? Are you okay?" he heard Sam ask. She sounded worried. He looked up and saw that Tucker looked worried, too. Mr. Lancer just smiled slightly. He ignored Sam and shook his head again. He groaned. He felt awful, even worse than the time he got that weird ghost flu two weeks ago after Dani left the second time. His mind started to slip. He began swaying slightly when a huge wave of vertigo washed over him.

"I-I don't feel right-" he managed to say right before he collapsed.

"Danny? Danny! Danny, answer me!" Sam shouted. Tucker gasped and rushed over.

"What's wrong with him?" he said worriedly to Sam and Mr. Lancer. Sam was wringing her hands while Mr. Lancer just smiled.

"Don't fret, Tucker and Samantha. Daniel's body is just adjusting to his new ability. It happens to every angel. It is completely normal. He will be fine in twenty or so minutes. Then we can see what his ability is." Tucker watched in apprehension as Mr. Lancer picked up Danny bridal-style, carefully minding his wings, and walked towards the living room. He and Sam followed. Mr. Lancer gently placed him on the couch and drew a blanket over him. He turned to Tucker and Sam. "Would you like some dinner?" he offered.

Tucker glanced at Danny's painfully still form. "He'll be okay, right?"

"Of course. Like I said, it's completely normal."

Tucker wrinkled his nose. "You sound like someone giving a lecture on puberty."

Mr. Lancer looked thoughtful. "Technically, an angel getting his or her ability is a form of puberty, in the sense of a rite of passage."

Sam stared. "That's just weird."

Mr. Lancer smiled. "So, dinner?"

"What is it?" Tucker said. "I'll have you know that I'm a meat connoisseur and won't touch any veggie!"

Sam glared at him. "Well I'll have you know, Mr. Lancer, that I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian and will not eat anything with a face on it!"

Mr. Lancer sighed at them. "Does Daniel always have to put up with this?" he murmured. The teacher looked at his pupils and said, "How about cheese pizza? No veggies, no meat."

"Great!" Tucker exclaimed. "Danny likes cheese pizza too, so that'll work."

While Mr. Lancer left to dial the pizza place Sam accompanied Tucker to the couch where Danny lay. They sat down in chairs across from him. Tucker let his mind wander. This was an awful lot to take in such a short amount of time. Angels exist, they used to live side by side with humans, Danny is an angel, Mr. Lancer and Ida Manson are former angels, and they have magical 'abilities.' Yup, that about sums it up. Tucker shook his head. "And just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder," he said to himself. Sam grinned at him.

"Being Danny's friends does that to you," she said cheerfully. Their chat was interrupted by the doorbell, then soon after Mr. Lancer's shout of "Pizza's here!" The techno-geek and Goth ran to the kitchen.

 **-DP-**

Danny slowly opened his eyes to hear laughter coming from the kitchen. He rolled over to face the couch and closed his eyes. _Just how many times am I going to pass out in the span of 24 hours? Apparently, three. Must be an angel thing._ As much as he would like to go back to sleep, his stomach loudly reminded him of its emptiness. He sighed and sat up. A delicious cheesy scent invaded his nostrils. Danny could feel himself start to drool. He jumped off the couch and immediately regretted it when he almost threw up. Note to self: get off couches slower. He waited until his desire to spew his stomach's contents went away. He walked to the kitchen. When he walked in everyone stopped laughing and looked at him.

Sam jumped up and ran over. "Danny! Are you okay?"

Danny smiled sleepily. "I'm fine, Sam. Don't worry. Just a little tired. What happened anyway?"

Sam led him to an empty seat. "Sit down and eat," she ordered in her 'no-nonsense' tone. He obeyed and grabbed a slice of the pizza. He began to munch on it.

Mr. Lancer looked intently at him. "Daniel, as you know, angels have abilities."

"So?"

"So, that's why you passed out. Your body was adjusting to your ability."

"Oh." That explains a lot.

"What is it?"

Danny looked at Mr. Lancer strangely. He then gasped as gold consumed his vision. He saw himself in front of him. Yeah, that is not creepy at all. The other Danny backed away and stood erect. Other Danny started moving things with telekinesis and then he looked at Mr. Lancer and heard Mr. Lancer say in his mind, _He is gaining his new ability right now_ , along with a memory flash of a young Mr. Lancer using his ability for the first time. Then he snapped out of it and looked at Mr. Lancer's smiling face and Sam and Tucker's worried faces.

"What was that?"

"That Daniel was a vision that happens to every angel when they get their power. What was yours?"

"Telekinesis and telepathy."

"Two, even more interesting is the fact that they are so closely related and powers that you could get as a halfa."

"Actually, I already have telekinesis, though not very strong. Furthermore, how did you know that the correct term was halfa?"

"The halfas and angels have known about each other's existence 'forever.'"

"Wait there are more halfas?"

"Yes, but at the moment we are talking about angels not halfas. Now please show me your powers, by picking up that piece of pizza and telling me exactly what I am thinking."

"Okay." Danny concentrated on the single piece of pizza and the whole pizza and multiple other items around the room started to lift until Danny stopped with one word, "Oops."

"You have really strong telekinesis if you only tried to lift one piece and ended up levitating my whole kitchen. Now tell me what I am thinking." Mr. Lancer said with a smirk the started thinking, _Tale of Two Cities, War of the Worlds, Chronicles of Narnia, and Hardy Boys._

" _Tale of Two Cities_ , _War of the Worlds_ , _Chronicles of Narnia_ , and _Hardy Boys_. Wait, what is the _Hardy Boys_?"

"It was a book series during my day." _What did I mean "my day" I am only 36._

"That. Was. So. Cool!" he shouted. His friends laughed at his funny little victory dance.

Mr. Lancer just snorted in amusement and clapped. "Very nice! You're a natural!" he said. They went back to the guest room, where Mr. Lancer handed Danny the shirts. "Now get ready for bed." The exhausted teenagers did not argue.

After Mr. Lancer left, Danny and Tucker changed in the room and Sam changed in the bathroom. Tucker and Sam stood back and watched a shirtless Danny try to figure out how the undershirt went on, chuckling the whole time. Danny eventually got tired of trying to get his wings to go right and just shoved then in the shirt. To his and his friends' surprise, his wings just slipped through the Wolke fabric as if it was not even there. They looked at each other and decided to ignore that yet another weird little feature to being an angel. Danny turned off the light. They got into the huge bed and quickly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Who's there?" he barked, trying to sound as intimidating as a sixteen year old boy could sound. He felt a vice-grip on his arm tighten at the answer.

"That is classified information, Daniel Fenton. Anyway," said the voice icily, "get rid of the extras."

The smoke finally cleared. Fifteen or so men in black suits, all on hover-boards, were looking at him and his friends as if they were something unpleasant they had just stepped in. Danny saw his own pale face in the reflection in their shades. The one in the front was holding a rather large bazooka-like gun, much like his parents' guns. This did nothing to calm Danny's nerves. He wanted to run and hide. But he was Danny Phantom, and Danny Phantom did not run and hide.

So instead, he squared his shoulders. "How do you know my name?" he growled. The head honcho grinned, and his teeth were almost painful to look at, they were so pearly white.

"Ah, Daniel, all we had to do was find you and hack the town's central database." The man next to him aimed his bazooka at Sam, and a third aimed his at Tucker. Both froze on the spot.

"Danny? You might want to, oh, I don't know, do something?" Tucker said in an unnaturally high tone.

"Yes, angel, why don't you do something, hmm?" said the person next to the head honcho.

Danny gasped. "Uh, angel? I don't know what you're talking about," he said defiantly, though with a slightly shaky voice. Without an answer from the head-man, the two people pointing the guns let loose. Sam and Tucker shrieked and dove out of the way. The men shot at Danny so he could not follow, then chased them away, still shooting the whole time. The head person put a hand to his jacket pocket. The rest of the men surrounded him.

"Now that those two are out of the way, we can get this done."

Before Danny could blink, the head guy whipped a long, very sharp dagger out his pocket and threw it at Danny.

 **-DP-**

Danny woke up shivering to find Sam and Tucker both still asleep. He squinted through sleep-filled eyes at the small alarm clock on the nightstand. 8:45 a.m. Man, was he glad there was no school due to repairs today; he needed the sleep after yesterday. He began to carefully get up so as not to wake his friends. Halfway through he stopped, and stared. _Sam is using my left wing as a blanket. Her face is snuggled in the feathers and her beautiful lips are—No Danny, do not think like that. She is just a friend…Right?_ _Oh, never mind._

He gently eased his wing out of Sam's vice grip and pulled the blanket over her and Tucker, who was snoring loud enough to rival his dad's snore. He quietly left the room and pulled the door closed behind him, not bothering to change into clothes. It was a pain stuffing his wings into those stupid angel shirts anyway, not that he was not grateful for them. He plodded into the kitchen and saw Mr. Lancer sitting at the table, dressed, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper like any typical adult would do. His teacher glanced up and smiled. "Good morning, Daniel," he greeted pleasantly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, I slept fine." He looked at Mr. Lancer's coffee. "Can I have some?" Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please?" he added quickly. "I mean, I usually don't like coffee, but it's looking pretty good today, especially since it is cold."

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes playfully and got up. He went over to the coffee maker and filled another mug. He strolled back to the table and handed it to Danny. Danny stared at the mug. Was that- "'My Baby Boy' again? Really?" he smirked at Mr. Lancer's blush.

"My mother was unique in her way of showing affection to me and my brother," he muttered. "Roland and I—well, we got used to it."

"I didn't know you had a brother. I thought you only had a sister." He narrowed his eyes at Mr. Lancer's slightly ashamed expression. "That was your sister, right? In the picture?"

"Uh…that was me in a dress. I use it to guilt trip kids into studying."

"What?"

"Well, think of it this way! You passed that poetry test, didn't you?"

"Humph."

"So, anyway," Mr. Lancer said quickly. "Yes, I have a brother, Roland Lancer. We were born to our parents, Aubrey Lancer and Kimberly Lancer, three years apart with him being the oldest."

Danny sighed. Speaking of folks…what would his say? They are ghost hunters, and he is a ghost, not exactly a good combo there. "What will my parents do when they find out?" he said dully.

Mr. Lancer gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they won't—ah, how do you kids say it—flip their lids over finding out about the existence of—well, you know," he replied, gesturing to Danny's wings.

Danny just shook his head. "It's not that, Mr. Lancer. It is about being half-ghost. I mean, they hunt ghosts. Will they hate me?"

Mr. Lancer stayed silent. Finally, he answered. "I hope not, for your sake." Danny slowly took a sip of his coffee. Somehow, that did not exactly make him feel better; although, the coffee helped, it was nice and warm. He took another sip. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly. His face heated up and Mr. Lancer just laughed.

"Hungry, are we?"

"Maybe kinda sorta…can I have some breakfast please?"

Mr. Lancer chuckled. "I don't know. Can you?"

Danny jaw dropped as he stared at the man sitting across from him. He swallowed. "It must be the apocalypse. My teacher is trying to be funny."

Mr. Lancer groaned. "Grow up, Daniel." They both cracked grins and started laughing.

Soon after, Sam and Tucker woke up and walked downstairs, not bothering to change as well. Danny looked at Tucker's PDA pajamas and snickered. His eyes trailed up to Sam, who was decked out in nothing but her thin black nightgown. He carefully kept his far-too-adventurous eyes on her face.

"So," he said casually, "how'd you sleep?"

"Fine." they chorused. "You?"

"Fine."

"Ah, the deep conversations of teenagers," Mr. Lancer said sarcastically. "How they move me so." Danny and Tucker glared at him briefly while Sam just rolled her eyes. Then Tucker's stomach decided to imitate Danny's from a while ago. Everyone laughed. "Waffles?" Mr. Lancer suggested. He took out a spatula. He flipped it behind him and caught it, then flipped it to the front and caught it again. Everyone stared.

"Show off," Tucker grumbled.

Sam went off with Mr. Lancer to help make the waffles, leaving Danny and Tucker to their own devices at the table. Danny stood up and followed Tucker to the living room.

"Danny, I'm really worried about this whole thing with your parents," Tucker said as soon as they were seated. "Ya know, with all this stuff about…that." The techno-geek poked his wing.

Danny sighed heavily. "Me too, Tuck. Even if you did reveal my secret—which you'll NEVER do EVER again, I'll make sure of that—you're my pal. Now that Mr. Lancer knows, who knows? Maybe he can help us with the awkward questions, or even just fighting ghosts."

"He's like, forty years old, and a teacher."

"Well, yeah, but—okay, you have a point there. No fighting ghosts. But I'm serious about the parental and government issues. He used to be an angel himself. He knows what to do, hopefully; or, he could just give us a break on our work and stuff."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah. That could work."

Danny smiled faintly. "But seriously, Tuck, do you have to ruin today with that doom and gloom talk?"

"Hey! It's not-" he stopped at his friend's raised eyebrow. "Okay, so it might be a little doom and gloom. A little!"

Danny shot him a smug stare. "Of course," he drawled. "A little."

Tucker opened his mouth and closed it again. He shot Danny an annoyed expression. "Fine, you win."

"Duh."

"Hey!"

They laughed together, tension broken. Danny smiled. "Hey, Tuck, you wanna go to school today?"

Tucker gave him a weird look. "No, dude."

He laughed. "No, I meant taking a walk to the school. It's a nice day."

"Dude, it's like thirty-five degrees today."

"Like I said. Nice."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Whatever flips your pancakes, Danny."

Tucker stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. "Ah! Is that waffle batter I smell?" He began drooling.

Danny stood up and took a bow towards the source of the delightful aroma. "Indeed it is, Sir Tucker. Shall I fetch some for thou?"

"You shall, Peasant Danny!"

Danny rolled his icy blue eyes at him. "Seriously? First I'm the janitor, and now I'm the lowly peasant?"

"That's right."

"What!"

"Face it, Peasant Danny. That's all you'll ever be." Tucker said in a mock-authoritative voice, trying not to laugh.

Danny huffed and knelt reverently. "Yes, Master Tucker. Of course, Master Tucker. Just asking, Master Tucker. Shall I fetch the batter now, Master Tucker? I meant no offense, Master Tu-"

"I get it!"

"Let's go, Tuck."

"I like Tuck much better than Master Tucker."

"Good to know, now let's go! I'm starved!"

Danny followed Tucker to the kitchen, wincing as a small pain shot through his right wing. He ignored it. It was probably nothing. Unfortunately, for him, it was not, not by a long shot.

"Hurry up!"

"Coming, Tuck!"

 **-DP-**

Vlad Plasmius stood on a hill outside Lancer's house holding a black feather. He spoke, "I will find out all your secrets Daniel; I will make the perfect clone and perhaps give myself these new powers of yours."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam stayed behind when Danny and Tucker left to the living room. She watched as Mr. Lancer got out a griddle and plugged it in. Her teacher moved to a cabinet, presumably to get out the waffle mix. Sam walked up. "So, what can I do?" she said conversationally. She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Mr. Lancer turned to her. "Can you please get a mixing bowl? It's in the cabinet below the baking supplies."

Sam looked in the specified cabinet. Sure enough, there was a stack of mixing bowls. She grabbed the biggest one and closed the door. She wondered why Mr. Lancer had so many bowls. Maybe he cooked a lot. Sam mixed the batter while Mr. Lancer took out pancake syrup, maple syrup, and plates. "Why'd you get out pancake and maple syrup?" Sam asked, slightly confused. "We only need one, don't we?"

"Usually, yes; but you three are teenagers. Pancake syrup is not as good as maple, but maple is so expensive these days. am going to mix them. I know just how much syrup the average teen likes on his pancakes—or in this case, waffles."

"Oh. So, do you like, bake a lot? Or cook?" Sam asked, remembering the myriad of bowls. She raised her eyebrows when he flushed slightly.

"Well, uh, no. My mother used to tell me that I could burn water." He chuckled lightly.

Sam laughed. "You sound like Danny's mom!"

Mr. Lancer smirked. "I presume Mrs. Fenton could 'burn water,' too?"

"Oh yeah, but that's just her cooking. Her baking is amazing; you should try her cookies! She tries new recipes all the time, though her best are her walnut snickerdoodles."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But whatever you do, DON"T try her ecto-cookies. They're not to die for, though they certainly try."

Mr. Lancer blinked. "What do you mean, they try?"

"The ecto-cookies try to kill you. The ectoplasm in them brings them to life—or at least as 'alive' as ghosts can get."

Mr. Lancer stayed silent with a disturbed look on his face. "Oh," he said. "I'll remember that." Sam's batter was then done and she poured it in squares in the griddle. Mr. Lancer brought over the plates. "It's nice to have company. It starts to get lonely living alone after a while. Not that I'm lonely, of course!" he finished quickly.

Sam just looked at him. She took a deep breath and asked what she'd been wondering for a while. "Mr. Lancer, don't you miss your wings?"

Mr. Lancer sharply turned and looked conflicted. Eventually he sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Yes, Samantha. I do. I miss them more than just about anything. It's just been…hard. But if every other angel can handle it, so can I."

Sam reached out a hand to put on his shoulder, then thought better of it and pulled it back. "Don't worry, we'll get them back, for you and every other angel."

"Perhaps."

The two stood in silence for a while. Suddenly Sam remembered. "Oh no! The batter will burn!"

Sam rushed over and breathed a sigh of relief. The waffles did not burn. She, with her teacher's help, flipped the waffles. At the movement, the smell wafted to the living room. She grinned as the waffled sizzled and finished cooking. The Goth reached out for the spatula, but Mr. Lancer beat her to it. He took the spatula and flipped all the waffles almost up to the ceiling. Sam gasped. She heard two identical gasps behind her. She quickly turned and saw Danny and Tucker standing with their mouths slightly ajar. The three watched in shock as the waffles—every single one of them—landed perfectly on the platter Mr. Lancer was holding. There was a sudden and heavy silence.

"Wow. You don't get enough credit, dude," Tucker finally forced out. They snapped themselves out of it and allowed their eyes to un-widen and they meekly followed Mr. Lancer to the table.

Sam steeled herself. "Mr. Lancer, you said you stunk at cooking."

"Yes."

"So how did you do…that?"

Mr. Lancer laughed. "Well, I took baton twirling when I was young. This isn't much different."

Danny snorted and put a hand to his mouth to try to hide his growing smile. "You took baton twirling lessons? Isn't that for girls?"

Mr. Lancer looked solemn. "It saved my life."

Danny quickly shut up. "Oh," he said quietly. Sam looked at her waffles as a thought occurred to her.

"These are vegetarian, right?"

"Of course. I'm not so clueless that I don't know you're an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian."

"Really?"

"You led a school-wide Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian protest against meat, and you told me so yesterday," Mr. Lancer said dryly.

Sam blushed. "Oh. Right."

"Right indeed…" Mr. Lancer said amusedly. He picked up the mixed syrup and proceeded to drown everyone's waffles in it. They all stared. Mr. Lancer looked up. "What? I thought all kids liked their syrup like this."

Sam raised an eyebrow. She had never seen this side of Mr. Lancer before, the fun, relatively carefree Mr. Lancer. He was not at all like the stiff, humorless stick-in-the-mud she was used to, not at all. Sam shook it from her mind and started to eat her syrup-with-a-little-waffle-mixed-in.

 **-DP-**

Danny quickly got dressed after breakfast, as did Sam and Tucker. The trio was now standing around in Mr. Lancer's backyard.

"I'm booooooooooooooored," Tucker groaned. "There's nothing to do, not even homework, and Rosaline is still charging!"

Danny and Sam rolled their eyes at this. Then Danny remembered something. "What about going to do that 'Gem' thing the ghosts were talking about?" he asked.

Sam made a face. "Nah, that is not until Saturday anyway."

Silence ensued for the next several minutes. "…Video games?" Tucker asked.

Sam shrugged. "Why not."

Danny nodded to show his affirmation. They went inside to get their handheld video game consoles, and wait for Danny's parents.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Danny's parents and Jazz came, Danny and co. were all sitting around the couch with Danny's coat within easy reaching distance. They got out of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, I mean the RV, and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. They heard someone inside yell "I'll get it!" from inside.

Then Maddie said, "I wonder what this is about."

Jazz answered her, "You will find out inside."

The Tucker came to the door and said, "Follow me."

They all looked at each other and complied. They entered the living room and saw that the couch and a seat next to it were open for them to sit in. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence in which they observed Danny's black T-shirt and big overcoat. Then Jack, in an unusually serious voice, asked, "Is Danny in trouble for something?"

Mr. Lancer countered, "No, but do you remember how some of your ancestors were a little 'special?'"

"You mean my angel ancestors which I thought no one knew about?"

"Yes, those are the ones."

"How do you know about them?"

Mr. Lancer turned his back towards them and lifted up his shirt revealing two identical scars vertically running for about six inches on either side of his spine. After their gasps of surprise, he says, "Because I was an angel for sixteen years of my life." Then he puts his shirt down and returns to his seat.

Mrs. Fenton gets over her surprise first and asks, "How did you lose your wings?"

"They got chopped off by the government twenty years ago."

"That is horrid."

"I know."

Then Jack spoke, "Why bring this up now?"

"What would you say if I found a relative of yours whose angel blood got activated?"

"I would very much like to meet them."

"Why?"

"Why? So that I could talk to them, ask them what it is like, and welcome them to the family with some fudge."

"Do you also know what halfas are?"

"Yes, and I would say the same thing to any halfa I meet that I would say to an angel if they were part of the family, and a good guy."

Mr. Lancer contemplated this and nodded to Danny, who spoke up and said, "Mom, Dad, the angel and halfa Mr. Lancer is talking about is me, and before you interrupt me there is one more thing I would like to say. I am Danny Phantom."

At that, the Fentons said together, "We need a moment." Then Danny and co. walked out to give them some privacy. As soon as they left the room Jack started hyperventilating. Maddie put a calming hand on his arm and said unhappily, "Settle down now, Jack. It is all right. This whole business about Danny being the ghost boy has got me just as confused and baffled as you."

Jack commented to Maddie in an awed and confused voice, "Imagine, our own son has had ghost powers all this time and has kept them a secret from us, but we love him! I wonder why he did not trust us enough to tell us."

They both turned to Jazz when she sarcastically said, "Hmm, let me guess. 'Hey, Maddie, let's destroy the ghost!' 'No, Jack, let's dissect the ghost.' 'I know, let's catch the ghost and rip it apart molecule by molecule!' You guys are so understanding."

At that last comment, Jack and Maddie dropped their gazes, ashamed. After a few seconds, they called Danny back into the room and dropped to their knees to hug him, as he was still only five feet tall. Maddie broke the brief silence saying, "We love you, sweetie. You."

Then Jack finished for her, "Whether you are a ghost, boy, angel, or something in between."

They both heard Danny tearfully say, "Thank you."

 **-DP-**

After a lot of hugging, apologies, I-love-you-s, and explanations, the Fentons went home, so they could sleep off all the driving that they had done and the shock of what they just found out, leaving the trio of friends alone with Mr. Lancer again. After a few moments of silence, Mr. Lancer piped up with a slightly awkward, "That went better than expected."

Tucker stated next, "True, very true."

After another moment of silence Danny gained an inquisitive look on his face and asked, "Mr. Lancer, you said you know about other halfas when as far as I knew there were only three of us, and all of us were basically science lab accidents."

Mr. Lancer looked very thoughtful for a few seconds then asked, "How were the other two made?"

"One was made in a made in a college accident similar to mine involving ectoplasm about twenty years ago, and he is my archenemy; and the other is an eleven year old female clone of me made by the first in his attempt to have the perfect half-ghost son, who I view as a daughter even though I have not seen her in a while."

" _A Christmas Carol,_ Daniel! That is different from the ones I knew. Most of the halfas that I knew were born the child of either a ghost or a halfa joined with either a human or another halfa. Us angels though made a point to not join in holy matrimony to either one because that would result in a very powerful half-ghost angel, and as you demonstrated with your telekinesis, that was and still is a very powerful mix that all feared."

"Why?"

"Because, Daniel, all of a half-ghost angel's abilities were increased by three times what they would be normally for each of the two races on its own."

"Oh, so that is why the ghosts backed down from a fight when I confronted them."

"That is exactly why, Daniel. They don't want to risk a fight with you while you are unaccustomed to the power levels your change caused."

At this last comment Tucker piped up, "I bet I know a certain halfa that won't hesitate to fight with you again."

Mr. Lancer ignored him and continued, "Back to your original question yes there are other halfas, during my time as an angel only about a hundred existed and their most prominent member was Visio Nightshade, the son of Nocturne."

Danny asked, "Was he a good guy?"

"Yes he was and still is. You see there are certain aspects about being angels that were put into a book which I might still have which I will allow you to take. On top of that, I have a book about Ghosts and Halfas which I might still have around, and if not you can ask Visio when he comes to visit me next week."

At this an astonished Sam spoke up, "He visits you?"

"I will ignore the inflections in that question and answer it properly," This was said with a half-glare at Sam, who looked down a little ashamed of the way she meant the question. "He and I became good friends when I was younger, and I have continued to be friends with him even though he is about a hundred years older than me."

Danny spoke up again, "Wait. Halfas are immortal?"

"Yes Daniel, they are."

"Oh."

"You will be able to ask him any questions you might have about halfas." Mr. Lancer then looked around at the young faces in front of him, and, after he heard Tucker's stomach rumble, he asked, "Who is hungry?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The trio left Mr. Lancer's house and dropped off their stuff at their respective houses. Then they headed in the direction of their favorite eatery, namely The Nasty Burger. They went inside and looked around. Most of the kids from their school were here, with the Jocks and Cheerleaders at the front and the Nerds and others at the back. There was so much noise that they decided to eat outside, after they ordered, so they could hear themselves think. When they got out there, Sam was the first one to speak. "Wow I never thought we would get our meal, it was so crowded in there."

Then Tucker said, with mouth full, "Yah, I thought the jocks were going to try to trip us on our way out."

Danny retorted, "First, swallow before you talk. Second, it would have only been a real problem for me to get tripped because of my extra appendages, which have a way of doing things that I don't want them to, like snapping open to help me balance."

"Uhh."

Sam just said in a slightly annoyed voice, "Tucker. You just had a real 'open mouth, insert foot' moment right there."

"I guess."

Danny made a placating gesture, "Sam, as long as he doesn't blurt out any more of my secrets to anyone who glares at him, he is fine. Also I haven't really heard you guys' opinions of the situation."

Sam just retorted with a snort, "As long as you stay out of trouble and learn to control your new powers, I am perfectly okay with the situation."

Death Wish Tucker decided to play with fire, "Why you must mean that you don't want him to accidentally find out what goes on inside your head, right?"

Sam said with narrowed eyes, "Shut it, Bad Luck Tuck."

"Alright Sammykins."

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off and the other two noticed, luckily. They jumped into action with Danny saying, "Cover me," right before he slipped under the table, transformed, and flew out blushing furiously because of where he had been facing. He flew up into the sky looking around for the trouble that he thought was present. Just as he was about to fly off three ghosts appeared in front of him and surprised. Now it was not the fact that there were three of them that surprised him, it was who they were: Nocturne, Vortex, and Undergrowth.

After getting over his initial surprise Danny asked them, "What are you doing here?"

Nocturne spoke for them, "Ghost Boy, we came to see if the rumors were true?'

"I figured as much. What I meant was, what are you here doing at the same time?"

"We were hanging out in my layer when we heard the rumor."

"Why?

This time Vortex wheezed out, "Aren't brothers allowed to see each other from time to time?"

"Wait, you guys are brothers?"

The three answered at the same time, "Yes."

"Oh. I did not know that."

Undergrowth, frustrated, growled out, "Enough child, are the rumors true."

"What are the rumors?"

"That you have two extra appendages now."

"Yes, the rumors are true."

This time it was Nocturne who spoke, "Then we will leave you and your town alone for a little while, Ghost Boy."

With that they all vanished in a swirl of green light. Then, after Danny recovered from his shock, he turned invisible and rejoined his friends, transforming back to "human" under the table first. They sat in silence for a little bit absorbing what had just happened. Then Danny asked his friends, "Was that real or was I dreaming?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes, Danny, that was real."

Tucker had a strange look on his face, "Are you sure you didn't wish for something while we weren't looking?"

The other two gave him a blank look and said at the same time, "No."

"Lovebirds."

"We are not LOVEBIRDS!"

"Righ-owww," Tucker drawled right when Sam kicked him causing him to yelp.

Danny chuckles in response to his friends antics, "Really Tucker. You need to learn that making comments like that can cause you pain."

 **-DP-**

Clockwork was likewise chuckling at their antics when he had two certain visitors appear in his tower. His smile quickly turned to a frown and he said, "You Observants are so annoying; just say what you came to say."

The two floating, fancily dressed eyeballs called Observants simply looked at each other. Then one said, "Clockwork, what is happening to the boy?"

Clockwork smiled then, "He is becoming what he was meant to be; in this timeline anyway."

"He was meant to become a natural angel."

"Yes. Otherwise I would not have said what I did, and you need not worry. The other changes he will be experiencing soon do not mean he is becoming that." At that statement he pointed to the dented thermos on his wall with a face on it that haunted four children's dreams. "As for the Gem, you are not allowed to take it."

The other one said, "Pray, Stopwatch, tell us why not."

Clockwork replied evenly, "Do you want to destroy all time."

"No Clockwork, of course not."

"Then you will leave me to my own devices and observe the door." After they had left and he had watched Danny until he got back to his house for the night he said, "Observants, the most obnoxious ghosts in the Ghost Zone, aside from the Box Ghost and Klemper. They are needed to ensure that time stays on track though. You might as well say what you want to say, Dan."

A humorless, booming chuckle filled the air. A deep, menacing voice came from the thermos, "If my idiotic younger self is an angel, does that make me a demon?"

"No, but you are the closest thing to a natural demon this world will ever know."

"Good. That is how I want it to be."

"There was a time when you weren't so twisted."

Dan responded with a snarl, "You would know all about that time and others, you meddling stopwatch."

Clockwork just sighed and turned his back to the screams for attention, "You will see the sun again, Dan Phantom. In that day I shall pity you, for you will lose your power and learn to live and feel again. Until then, everything is the way it's supposed to be."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," called Danny the moment he stepped through the door.

Maddie called out cheerfully, "In the kitchen Sweetie."

The moment Danny stepped in the kitchen he saw several measuring devices laid out on the table and his parents' hopeful faces. Although he could already guess what they wanted, he asked them, "What is all this for?"

Jack answered him, "We were hoping you would allow us to take some measurements of your wings, ectoplasm levels, strength, and fitness for our records."

"Of course, as long as you don't do anything to me that I would consider an experiment."

Maddie looked horrified by the thought, "We would never do anything to you that you weren't comfortable with us doing."

Danny looked at her apologetically and pointed to his head, "I know that up here, but old thoughts and worries die hard, like me."

Maddie and Jack looked at him with horror and amazement at the statement that came from their son's mouth. It was said so flippantly and with such off-color humor, that it should be coming from the mouth of a sixty-year-old veteran warrior of a dozen wars, but no it came from the mouth of their sixteen-year-old son who was not yet fully grown. It was in this moment that they realized what horrible parents they had been to not recognize the signs that were now obvious in their son's life. It was also when they realized what a big heart their son had, to have forgiven them for not only failing to fix the problems that were in his life, but adding to and multiplying them.

They both gained tears in their eyes as they immediately rushed to their son and hugged him again. They started to sob uncontrollably as they asked yet again for his forgiveness of their failings as parents. When he pulled out of their embrace and looked at them, they saw in his eyes the depth of wisdom, the pain, and the kindness of men five times his age. He said to them, "I forgave you long ago. Before you could even do anything, I forgave you; because without you I would not exist as the angel, or ghost, I am today. Without you I would not exist at all."

Maddie looked at her son then with new understanding and said, "Because of all that you have faced, all that you have seen, your youth has been taken from you in some respects. Yet you are able to walk around in the middle of a warzone with you being virtually the sole defender of your territory and attacked on all sides. Then when the current battle is over you are able to tackle another and pretend to some of your enemies that everything is fine with you, that you are lazy, or that some of your time might be spent in less honorable pursuits than defending the town you love. All while the town you save is feeling nothing but scorn and hatred for half of you because in their eyes you are a nobody. My son you are of stronger character than any of us, your father and I never would have been able to fight through life and still look positive like you do." At this she paused looking deep into her son's icy yet warm gaze, she then finished with, "I am proud to call you my son."

Jack, having stayed quiet through the whole thing, agreed, "And I as well."

Danny, feeling tears come to his eyes, hugged his parents again and said, "Thank you."

After a few moments of silence, Jack ruined the moment, "Who would like some fudge before we get to work." Danny and Maddie followed him to the fridge shaking their heads at his antics.

 **-DP-**

Danny was in bed that night thinking over the course his life had taken in the last few days when he heard something in his mind that said that he should see Sam. So he listened to the voice. He went ghost and flew to Sam's house, accidentally leaving his coat behind. When he got there, he heard arguing coming from her room and flew up to it, invisibly, to see what the matter was. This was what he saw, Sam lying on her bed with her mother standing over her with a condescending look and her father standing of to one side with a hurt expression on his face. This is what he heard come from her mother's mouth, "Sammykins, why do insist on hanging out with that disgusting Fanton boy? Why not hang out with others of our class like the football players and cheerleaders?"

Sam scoffed, "You know I can't stand them; I have said as much every time we bring up this topic."

Her father than said, "Scare that Fenton boy off by telling him the truth about your feelings for him, there is a reason you call him clueless."

"Dad I am not going to tell him that I love him. He probably doesn't feel the same way about me."

At that her father scoffed and her mother said, "Yes he does feel that way about you. You are as clueless as he is."

At that Sam looked indignant, "I am not clueless."

"When it comes to him you are. If you do not stop being friends with him by the end of the week I am going to issue the restraining order on him."

"NO!"

"Yes, his family is freaky and creepy especially with whom they are related to."

"Who is that?"

"That information is none of your business, you stubborn stepdaughter of mine."

"I wish you would tell me who my real mother is."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

Sam's ( _step?_ )mother glared at her, "Back to my point, if you don't want me to issue that restraining order you will have to wear whatever I choose on Friday. Is that clear."

Sam looked down and defeated, "Yes Mother."

"Good."

After this Sam's parent's left the room and their daughter on her bed looking ticked off. Danny decided now was the time to enter the room. When he did Sam felt the temperature drop and asked, "How much did you hear?"

Danny returned to the visible spectrum and replied, "Enough to know that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you."

"So, you lo-"

"Yes, Sam. I love you, and I guess I always have without realizing it until recently."

She got up and hugged him, "Thank you Danny." After standing there for a bit Sam stopped hugging Danny and asked, "Could you take me somewhere away from my annoying parents?"

"Of course, where would you like to go?"

"Take me to your parents' lab. Maybe checking things out there will help me get rid of my anger at my own parents."

Danny floated off the ground, grabbed her, phased through the wall, and started heading in the direction of Fenton Works. When they got there Danny phased through the house and down to the lab. When they got there they started poking around the new inventions. Then an almost finished invention caught his eye and he said, "Hey Sam, come look at this new invention."

Sam went over to him and asked, "What is it?"

He accidentally hit a button on it turning it on, but neither of them noticed. "It says here that it is called the Fenton Brainwave Lock."

"What does it do?"

"It states here that it is supposed to connect one person's mind to another person or ghost so that they can tell what it is thinking and feeling."

"You can do that already. So if you tried it, it might have a different effect on you."

"Maybe." He then looked at it and noticed that light had come from it and connected him to Sam. He was about to shout something when he felt a pain in his head. He looked at Sam to see that she was feeling a similar pain and then it exploded knocking both of them out cold.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Danny's parents went down the stairs after their third fudge break to discover their son and Sam in a heap on the floor and their newest invention a smoking and sparking wreck. They then had to move their son, being careful with his wings, up to the living room and set him in the fully laid-back recliner. After they made sure their son was all right, they went down, got Sam, and put her on the couch. They dragged two chairs into the room to wait for the two kids to wake up and started snoozing for about a half-an-hour.

After the half-hour went by the saw Danny's wings started twitching signaling that he would wake up soon, and they saw Sam start moving a little showing that she was also waking up. Two minutes later Danny woke up fully and stretched in the recliner, causing his wings to go to their maximum length then settle again in their usual half-folded position near his back; Sam also stretched from her spot on the couch and sat up looking around. She asked a question as soon as she saw the Fentons, "What happened?"

They looked at each other and said, "We were hoping you could tell us."

Then Danny spoke and said, "We went down to the lab and started poking around. I saw that new invention and called Sam over to look at it."

Sam picked up from there, "He must have accidentally hit a button on it, causing it to turn on."

"I am guessing that it was an unfinished invention, seeing how it exploded after connecting the two of us with beams of light."

Maddie just looked at Jack then said, "That invention was designed to temporarily connect two beings minds, but it wasn't complete. We have no idea what it might have done to you two. Though, after witnessing that perfect coordination with your words a second ago, you might have a permanent psychic link."

Danny and Sam decided to say at the same time, "Please tell me you're joking." They then realized what just happened and looked at each other suddenly realizing that some of the emotions and thoughts in their heads were not coming from their own minds. When their faces started heating up remembering that they had also just decided to become a couple, Danny's parents decided to leave them alone to talk about it.

Sam could feel Danny's anxiety as his wings twitched with his turbulent emotions, She could also glimpse his thoughts, which were starting to spiral out of control, and decided to snap him out of it. He sensed that was what she was going to do and looked at her, acknowledging her in his head and by physically looking at her. She smiled and sent calming thoughts to him, but he also got her confusion at what she was doing and had to laugh at her, which in turn made her blush in embarrassment. Danny spoke first, "This is different."

Sam just rolled her eyes at him and said, "Danny with you everything is different."

"I suppose you're right, again."

"Since we are a couple now and are kind of linked in the head, I might expect you to say that more often." She said it so seriously that if Danny hadn't felt her teasing attitude he would have paled and his wings would have drooped, so instead he rustled his wings and chuckled at her. She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and said, "Am I allowed to wear that ring you were going to give Valerie?"

At this he rolled his eyes and said, "Of course, it also has your name on it."

She smirked, "Yeah, I kind of figured that out."

At this he blushed and said, "Do you think I should take you home so your parents don't call the cops."

"If they do I will tell the cops that I ran away from home and don't want to go back."

"Then they will issue the restraining order on me, and I don't see how that would work out for us as a couple."

After a bit they realized that, if they wanted to, they could talk to each other in their dreams that night through their link. Then Danny transformed and took her back to her house before anyone had realized she was gone.

 **-DP-**

As Danny lay in bed to sleep, he could feel that Sam's thoughts were like his own, focused on the events of the past two days. Danny asked her in his mind, _You going to be all right._

To that he got a mental snort of amusement, _I am laying on my right side, Danny._

 _Oh, then you need to stay all RIGHT._

 _You don't have anything better to say than that._

 _No._

 _That has got to be your lamest pun yet._

 _No it isn't._

 _Yes it is._

 _So, are you going to sleep now?_

 _Why? So you can invade my dreams tonight without having to overshadow me?_

 _No, well, maybe._

 _Goodnight Danny._

 _See you in dreamland._

 _DANNY!_

 _WHAT?_

 _Go to sleep._

 _All right, all right, I am going._

On that last thought to Sam, he moved around until his wings were comfortable and wrapped around his whole body. He could tell Sam was already asleep by her calm thoughts and in no time he too fell into dreamland.

 **-DP-**

Clockwork floated near his time portal, using his telepathy to watch Danny and Sam in their dreams talking about their weird life that no other person has ever had anything close to. He smiled sadly thinking of others who had led lives that would drive the ordinary man to insanity. He then said, "Hold those you hold dear close to you." At this, he stopped and looked at the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage floating next to him. "It is about to get weirder."

He looked back as a small shape appeared on his time portal. It was a white haired girl flying over Paris with another person. The other person was named Vizio Nightshade, friend of William Lancer. He wore a red armored black cloak with white edges and seams, a red cloth belt around his cloak with an ornate V as the buckle, a silver long-sword at his side, and two hidden-blades, one on each wrist. To complete the effect he was glowing and had no visible face under his hood, all he had were two glowing green eyes, which were one solid color, on a backdrop of stars in the night sky.

Visio looked at Danielle Phantom and said, "I am going to Amity Park next week to visit an old friend. Would you like to come?"

Dani smiled at him, "I have a relative there who I haven't seen in a while."

"I take it that means yes?"

"You bet." At this they both started laughing.

Clockwork smiled with them and said, "Everything's the way it's supposed to be."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Danny made it until Saturday without major incident, unless the whole town going on a frenzy of activity to get their money from their neighbors, because Danny and Sam told the school that they were a couple now, counts as a major incident. When he woke up on Saturday he convinced his family, friends, and teacher to come with him to see what would happen. They all piled into the Specter Speeder, with Danny once again wondering how so many people could fit in it, and took off towards Clockwork's tower.

They were standing on the outside when Danny decided to call out to his friend and mentor, "Clockwork let us in, you know that I know that you know that we are here. Err, wait, was that correct?"

Then Clockwork's strong voice came from behind the door as it opened, "Yes, Daniel, that was correct. I know why you are here." He appeared as his child form then turned into his adult form while still talking. "You can make yourselves comfortable while you wait for the others to arrive. In the meantime, I have to talk to Daniel about a few things as his ghostly mentor." They all just looked at each other and decided that there was no point in arguing with the ancient ghost. Everyone, except Danny, walked off to a sitting area that had mysteriously appeared in Clockwork's tower; while Danny walked off with his mentor to a separate room. Clockwork was the first one to speak, "Daniel, there are some things you need to know about the species called Halfa."

Danny gave him a slightly confused look and said, "Like what?"

Clockwork stopped age shifting, settling on adult form for a little bit, and said, "I will tell you, as long as you do not interrupt me."

"Okay."

"Halfas are a rare race of half-human, half-ghost hybrids. Compared to humans they are often times 'powerful beyond compare' and confused for their full ghost relatives. There are three ways to become a halfa. Number one, be born that way by having at least one parent be a ghost or halfa. Number two, get caught in a ghost portal, whether natural or artificial, as it is activating. Number three, have a ghost give you power whether by wish granting, power sharing, or fusion.

"You can also tell whether a halfa is an adult or child because adults have fangs and look like adult humans for the most part. From the time they are babies until they hit puberty they only have a human form (which is slightly more durable than a normal humans, and very mild super strength and super speed giving them the appearance of a good athlete at a young age) and one ghost power, invisibility. When they hit puberty they get a ghost form and more ghost powers. When they hit their growth spurt their fangs come in either permanently or come out when they are angry. As they grow they get more powerful and their "enhanced" attributes in both human and ghost form become stronger. When they reach adult-hood and their prime condition, they age no further and become immortal. Also when they hit adult-hood their fangs become permanent, if they aren't already. An adult halfa's power levels will always be somewhere in the Omega range. Also a halfa's outfit can be changed or taken off in ghost form just like a normal humans.

"Also there are ways to tell if a halfa is good, enraged, evil, and pure evil. Number one good, they have normal skin tone, round ears, and a normal tongue. Number two enraged, they have normal skin tone, pointed ears, and a normal tongue. Number three evil, they have green-blue skin tone, pointed ears, and a normal tongue. Number four pure evil, they have green-blue skin tone, pointed ears, and a snake-like tongue. Sometimes other things change like hair color, hair style, eye color."

After this spiel Clockwork gave Danny some time to process the information. Danny then asked Clockwork, "How much of that changes with me being an angel?"

Clockwork smiled, changing from his adult form to his old form, "Well you definitely have super-strength in your 'human form.' You obviously gained extra appendages. Then there is the fact that you have the angel powers," _Among others which you cannot know about yet._ "And there is another factor to you which I will only reveal to you in the presence of everyone else."

"Heh, I don't suppose you would reconsider sharing that last part?"

Clockwork just gave him a serious look, "No."

"Well, let's rejoin the others."

"Yes, let's." With that last thing said they floated out the door into the sitting area where a few of the ghosts had shown up, namely Skulker, Walker, Technus, and Ember, making the Fentons uncomfortable sitting with them "alone." They waited a bit longer for everyone to show up, and once everyone was there they all looked at Clockwork. He just gave a strained smile and said, "I know you all want to see the gem react, but there are some things you may never understand about it."

They all just gave him looks of confusion and followed him to the room that held the gem. In the hallway outside the room they saw many ghostly artifacts, some of which were thought destroyed. A couple of these that were recognized were the Reality Gauntlet and the Crystal Ball Staff. Danny looked at Clockwork and raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

Clockwork said, "These are artifacts of great power that can never be truly destroyed, lest they destroy the earth with them from their great release of power." At his answer everyone just looked at him fearfully and continued. Then there was one that caught all their eyes, it had a chained, barred, and locked alcove all to itself. They looked at it and saw that it was a heavily dented Fenton Thermos, but the strange thing about it was that the dents were moving from the inside to the outside, and one of them was the fanged face of four children's nightmares.

Skulker asked the question all those who did not know its story were wondering, "What is in that thing to have it locked up so securely?"

Clockwork just looked at him and said in monotone, "It contains the most powerful ghost in all of existence, aside from me, and the most evil."

"What is this fiend's name?"

"Dan Phantom," at this answer everyone there turned to Danny. His wings moved in front of him to block him from the collective gaze of shock. Clockwork then drew their attention back to him by saying, "He is Danny from an alternate timeline, where he turned so evil there has never been anything more evil than him. Danny had to defeat him and not cheat on the C.A.T.s to stop him from existing."

Technus then spoke in a rather small voice, completely uncharacteristic of him, "How powerful was he?"

Then Dan's voice came from the thermos, sending shivers down all their spines, "I destroyed both the Earth and the Ghost Zone in ten years, and I didn't even reach full power until the final year of my RAMPAGE!" At his last word the entire building shook with the force of his power as he tried to escape using his Ghostly Wail. Luckily, the reinforcements Clockwork placed on his thermos prevented him from escaping. Everyone was thoroughly freaked out by him, and then he started laughing and said, "So Danny, Clockwork was talking with the Eyeballs and I heard that you had turned into an angel. Then he told me that I was the closest thing to a demon of my kind the world would ever know."

Then Danny growled at him, his wings ruffling as well, "Shut up, Dan." In response Dan continued laughing and everyone moved quickly to enter the room that held the gem, not bothering to look at anything else.

When they entered the room the gem started glowing fiercely in response to Danny being in its presence. Then Clockwork made a motion for Danny to touch it. As soon as he touched it he went rigid and his wings curled around to instinctively protect him and what he was holding. His mind, on the other hand, was transported to a place that looked similar to an asteroid in space, surrounded by stars. He then heard a voice, one which seemed to be rich, deep, commanding, sharp, and kind all rolled into one, "Hello Daniel."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Danny spun around, his wings flaring in surprise. He looked at the figure before him with great interest. This figure reminded him of Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic X series, except for a few minor details. He looked like an adult human, except for his angled features, pointed ears, neon red eyes, pointed hair, and fangs. His shirt was a black dress shirt with the top few buttons undone showing one of those ruffle shirts underneath; his pants, black jeans; his gloves and shoes simply look thinner and longer than Shadow the Hedgehog's; his facial features fierce yet kind at the same time; a black Karate belt through the belt loops, with a Black Arms insignia buckle holding it in place; and a black ankle-length cape adorned his back.

Danny asked, "Who are you?"

The figure spoke in a voice that even sounded like Shadow's, "You can call me Shadow."

"As in Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"In this universe he was named after me young one."

"He was?"

Shadow just started chuckling, "Yes, I appeared to his creator in a dream once and he based Video Game Shadow off of me, I believe his name was Takashi Iizuka."

Danny's wings lowered back into their usual position and he looked at Shadow inquisitively, "Do you have the same powers as him?"

"I have a good many more than him."

"Like what?"

Shadow just chuckled again, "Such as the fact that this is not my true form."

Danny just looked at him inquisitively, "It isn't?"

"No. I just use the form that is least likely to send people into a panic when they see me."

"I am guessing that you are not a ghost."

"You would be correct in your assumption." Suddenly two chairs appeared for them and they sat. "You see, I am merely a servant of a much more powerful being. The same can be said of your friend, Clockwork, and he is nearly omnipotent himself. We are the two most powerful servants of God on the physical plain. Do not confuse either of us for the heavenly angels, who are God's messengers. He is a ghost, but I can be anything that exists in the multiverse, as long as it is natural and not spiritual."

"So, you can be a ghost if you so choose?"

"Yes, I am here to give you a message which you shall hear again in one year's time.

 **Two lords of the dead shall rise**

 **To the worlds waiting eyes**

 **They shall battle in the skies**

 **And three shall try**

 **To go up and fly**

 **And with a great cry**

 **To stop the fight**

 **Only with the combined might**

 **Of those who hide in fright**

 **Will bend the knee of him**

 **Who holds the Phantom's limb**

 **And cannot swim**

 **And the fight shall break**

 **The barrier that shows fake**

 **Like the harmless Milk Snake**

 **And the world will see**

 **So clearly**

 **The truth which has been hid**

At the end of this he looked at Danny with a sorrow-filled expression and said, "You will understand more, in time, when you see some things for yourself."

Danny looked at him with a confused expression, and asked, "What am I supposed to do until then?"

Shadow just looked at him with a kind expression and said, "Live. Protect. Do what you do best. Goodbye, Danny. We will meet again." He quite suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a swirling black vortex that destroyed everything in a matter of one second. Then Danny saw white. It cleared after a few seconds and he saw that he was holding the gem with his wings wrapped around him.

After putting his wings back into their normal positions he looked around at everyone who was there and said, "That was interesting."

Skulker asked, "What happened Whelp?"

"I talked to someone who called himself Shadow, and he said that he was more powerful than Clockwork."

Clockwork looked at the ghosts and said, "He is the most powerful being to exist in the multiverse, aside from the True God of the Bible. He and I serve The Most High, we act as his messengers and tools."

Tucker looked at him and was about to ask a question when Clockwork held up his hand signaling for quiet. "Yes, Tucker, the God of the Bible exists as Christians believe him to. The Ghost Zone is actually some people's final chance at life and belief in his Son."

Sam gained a slightly angry look on her face and was also going to speak before Clockwork stopped her. "Sam, the Messiah did come, there is no way you can argue the truth with a ghost who knows almost everything in multiple timelines and alternate universes; trust Tucker to tell you the truth and show you the way."

Then he looked at all the Fenton's with a kind look on his face and said, "Your own agnostic beliefs are likewise punctured by this small revelation, as are your beliefs on what ghosts are. You all need something to get to heaven and not end up here or in the other place, and I have told you that Tucker knows the way."

He looked upon all the ghosts and said, "There is one more thing you need to know. Walker, open your rule book to page 395, read the first rule on page."

Walker opened up and read, "There will be a King of the Ghost Zone. He who defeats a king in challenged single combat and defeats him shall take his place. If he does not want the positon at the time he is made aware of it then he shall be called the Prince of the Ghost Zone until he takes up the Ring and Crown which symbolize his authority."

Everyone then turned to Danny and their mouths hit the floor in surprise. Danny backed up and put his twitching wings in front of him and squeaked out, "Does this mean that I am the prince?"

Clockwork just smiled at him and said, "Yes, Daniel. You are the Prince of the Ghost Zone and its savior from the tyrannical rule of Pariah Dark."

 **-DP-**

After everyone had left and gone to their separate homes, the Observants paid a visit to Clockwork. When they got there, Clockwork just sighed and asked, rather rhetorically, "What do you want now?"

The floating Eyeballs looked at each other and the one on the left said, "You are the Master of Time, Clockwork. You…"

Clockwork interrupted him, "Already know. You Observants will never change, that is the reason why I revealed to the boy that the power which you wield as 'kings' now belongs to him by right of combat. He is technically your master, deal with it."

The Eyeballs just harrumphed in a very indignant manner and the one on the right said, "The boy is slowly becoming more powerful than his evil older self."

Clockwork looked at them blankly and asked, "Like you didn't know it would happen. Everything's the way it's supposed to be. Now get out of here and leave me to my work, useless Eyeballs." With that the Observants could tell he was annoyed and ran from the room back to their council to report.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That night they decided to go over to Sam's house to watch Dead Teacher number who-knows-what-their-on-now. They were allowed to go downstairs only after Grandma Ida had asked a few questions and examined Danny's wings. They fell asleep watching it and lay there on the couch, waiting to be discovered.

 **-DP-**

Jeremy Manson and his wife Pamela were just getting home, from an unusually late night out, when they crossed the threshold of their home. Jeremy motioned for his wife to head upstairs without him. She hesitated for a brief second and then waltzed up the stairs with her nose stuck in the air. He then went downstairs to check on his daughter and her friends. What he found was not something he was expecting to ever see again.

Danny Fenton was sitting on the couch with Sam's head resting on his shoulder, his raven wings were curled around the two of them like a massive blanket. As Jeremy stood there gaping like a fish a thousand thoughts were going through his head. _Danny Fenton is an angel? How did this happen? When did it happen? Why? His wings are solid black. I wonder what his ability is? I hope it isn't like mine was, retracting my wings into my body. Actually I hope that is what his ability is, it almost got me out of that torture from the Seraph Slayers._ At the last thought he shuddered and then saw Tucker on the other end all sprawled out with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth, he just chuckled at that sight.

He was about to leave when he felt a presence brush against his mind. He whirled around to look for the danger and saw Danny wake up, his wings flaring, waking up Sam in the process. Danny looked around perfectly alert and rested his eyes on Sam's father. Sam also looked at her father and said, "Hi, Dad, I am guessing there is no hiding from you the fact that Danny is an angel?"

Jeremy just gave his daughter his dad-look and said in monotone, "When were you planning on telling me that your boyfriend sprouted wings?"

The two of them just looked at each other arguing about what to say through their link. He just watched them having a silent conversation, giving a pretty good guess as to what Danny's ability was. Eventually Sam looked at him and said, "Neither of us had really thought much about it."

He just gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Are you going to tell anyone else?"

This time they said, in sync, "Not after what Mr. Lancer told us about the Seraph Slayers."

He said, "Good. Now what is your ability?"

Danny just stared at him for a few seconds and then answered, with twitching wings, "Telepathy and telekinesis."

"Is that how you were communicating with my daughter a second ago?"

This time it was Sam who answered and said, "Actually, Dad, we were kind of psychically linked by an unfinished invention of Danny's parents' that we messed with."

"You were what?"

Danny's wings were opening and closing with his nervousness at this point, he said, "Psychically linked, sir."

"Is that why you became a couple?"

Danny was starting to go invisible from the force of his nervousness, "No we decided to become a couple before that."

Jeremy just waved his hand in the air dismissing everything and smiled, "Just checking, but if you do anything to hurt her you will be meeting my hidden shotgun."

Danny shook his head eagerly, "Yes sir."

"Go back to sleep and have a good night." With that he walked back upstairs and left them thinking about how weird that was.

Then Danny had a thought about his clone Danielle and decided to wake up Tucker and ask him to hack Vlad for information. He looked at his friend and took a picture first for some blackmail; Tucker was holding a baby blue blanket in one hand and was sucking on his other hand's thumb. When Tucker woke the first thing out of his mouth was his thumb and the word meatloaf. Once Tucker had sufficiently woken up and hacked into Vlad's files, he turned to Danny and asked, "Did you really mean it, the other day, when you said that you felt like Danielle was your daughter?"

Danny just looked at him funny, got a peak of his thoughts and, said, "Yes I did. Now show both me and Sam that info."

Tucker did as he was told and printed of the information handing it to them. On the paper were other things about his cloning machines and processes, but that wasn't the stuff that was going to be read. Sam started reading Vlad's notes out loud:

"Being unable to obtain Danny Fenton as my own adopted son, I have decided to clone the boy by secretly obtaining DNA samples from Danny's battles with Valerie through the equipment I have given her. I have begun to genetically engineer clones in a secret underground facility under my home in the Colorado Rockies.

"Much to my dismay, the clones of Danny are extremely unstable, unintelligent, and sooner or later melt back into ectoplasm each time I try to create one. However, on this last clone I have decided to obtain one of his little girlfriend Samantha's eggs. As a result this clone is actually his and Samantha's daughter. Although her human form is stable, when she transforms into a ghost and uses her powers, she begins to melt into ectoplasm like all the others, she is intelligent though.

"I have realized that she will do anything for her "father", whom she believes loves her very much, so I have decides to use her as one of my pawns to finish this project. Calling her "Danielle", I have sent her on a mission to get Danny, her real father, and have told her that if she does, I can use Danny's "mid-morph" DNA to help stabilize her. I really plan to only get Danny's "mid-morph" DNA to create a better clone, and let her melt like all the rest."

After Sam read it, Danny's eyes turned green with hate for the elder halfa and Sam gained a look of rage that might have even made Pariah Dark cower in fear. She looked at Danny and said, "If that monster ever shows his face anywhere near me or my daughter again, I am going to make it so that he can never have children."

Danny, showing through their link that he agreed wholeheartedly, said, "As soon as Danielle comes back I am going to nail her feet to the floor and tell her she is never leaving again."

Tucker yawned and grinned at them, "I may not have just found out I was a parent but I am tired and you are all coming with me to church tomorrow, right?"

The other two just looked at him with a blank stare and said, at the same time, "Duh, of course we are going with you."

Sam continued without skipping a beat, "Clockwork told us that what you believe is true, and I don't exactly like the fact that I was brought up to think otherwise."

Tucker looked at her and finally realized something, "Hang on how is your father Jewish?"

"Grandma Ida was an Angel Jew and my grandfather was a German who didn't agree with Hitler and escaped. My dad got my grandfather's hair and eyes."

Tuckers mouth formed an o shape and then he said, after yawning again, "Goodnight." With that he promptly fell asleep and dropped back onto the couch. Danny and Sam both just face-palmed and resumed their former position on the couch and fell asleep as well.

 **-DP-**

Clockwork looked upon his viewing screen as the scene changed from the sleeping Danny and Sam to an image of Danielle and Visio in Paris sitting on the top of the Eiffel Tower taking about who they would be visiting when they got back to Amity Park. He smiled at their interaction glad that Danielle had found a friend and fellow free-spirit in Visio. The two of them, over the two months they had known each other had developed a sibling relationship of sorts because of their shared experiences. Clockwork then looked at Dan's thermos and said, "Soon, very soon."


	19. Chapter 18

**To those who were wondering, my first iteration of this chapter was worse than diarrhea. So i divided it into three separate chapters and made some heavy duty modifications to it so the characters didn't seem quite as odd as i made them out to be.**

Chapter 18

On Sunday the trio and their families went to the Foley's church to see what everything was about. The church was located halfway between the school and the Town Hall in the richer part of town. It was a small brick building that held: main sanctuary which could seat about The pastor of the small church was named Rev. Jonathan Raguel, when he saw them he looked surprised to see them there, because, in a town full of ghosts, people tended to not go to church. To see them there meant that they thought there was at least some truth to what he preached. As to why they thought that, he could only guess. He went on to preach a salvation message, hoping that they would consider it:

"I believe that there are only two steps that the unsaved have to take to get to God, salvation and the aftermath. For salvation you get four letters for the steps of salvation, two A's, an R, and a C.

"The first A is for acknowledging that the Gospel is true; which means that you say, 'The Gospel is true.' So what comes next? Live life because you now have your fire insurance? No, but unfortunately most 'Christians' in America do not get past this point and become the 'goats on the left' of Matthew chapter 25 and the 'lukewarm church' of Revelation chapter 3. The second A is for Accepting that the Gospel is true, which means that you say, 'The Gospel is true and I will follow it to the end of my days no matter what trials may come.' This is the true first step of salvation as long as it is both head knowledge and heart knowledge.

"The two A's represent belief. Belief is to, as the Nelson's Compact Bible Dictionary says, 'Place one's trust in God's truth; one who takes God at His word and trusts in Him for salvation. Mere assent to God's truth is not saving faith.' Every believer must take God at His word, must believe that every word of the Bible is true, because if one part of it is false than the integrity of the whole thing falls apart and is not worthy of being trusted. To add to this if you are a 'Christian' solely for what you can get out of it than you are not, at the very least, acting like a true Christian; you are not a 'mini-Christ' or 'Christ-like."

He stopped for a drink, while the others though over his words with thoughtful looks on their faces. He then continued without any more interruptions for water breaks.

"The R is for Repent of your sin. Repentance means, 'a turning away from sin, disobedience, or rebellion and a turning back to God.' Does this mean that after you repent you will no longer sin? No, but God will help you according to the standard He set in I Corinthians 10:13 'No temptation has overtaken you except such as is common to man; but God is faithful, who will not allow you to be tempted beyond what you are able, but with the temptation will also make the way of escape, that you may be able to bear it.' Jesus also said after the woman caught in adultery was brought before Him in John 8. 'Neither do I condemn you; go, and sin no more.' Jesus said this because he did not come to condemn the world, which was the job of the Law. Luke 19:10 says, 'For the Son of Man has come to seek and to save that which was lost." He said "go and sin no more" because that is what we are supposed to try to do when we repent. God will help us do the right thing through His Spirit.

"The C is for confess the truth that you now believe to others. This is the step that most American "Christians" do, but do not mean in their hearts what they say with their mouths. Most preachers say a prayer for you to say and they call it the "Sinner's Prayer", in other words a model prayer for the repentant heart. It is a good way to say it, but each and every person should say it in the way that they are comfortable with saying it and have it come from their heart.

"The Gospel message is that Jesus came to earth from Heaven (becoming a lowly human being like us), lived a perfect life (that we never could), died the most horrible death for our sins (paying the debt we owe), rose from the dead on the third day (sealing the deal and saying that He is God), ascended into heaven under his own power (something man cannot do unless God allows it), and is coming again for us (to take us home to be with Him). He did all that to say, "I love you, I want you to be with Me, and the way to be with Me is to believe on Me." John 14:6 says, "Jesus said to him, 'I am the Way, the Truth, and the Life. No one comes to the Father except through Me."

"To be saved we have to come to Jesus in a spirit of humility, and if we come to Jesus humbly, "If we confess our sins, He is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness." (1 John 1:9) Jesus Himself said in Matthew 11:28-30 "Come to Me, all you who labor and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest. Take My yoke upon you and learn from Me, for I am gentle and lowly in heart, and you will find rest for your souls. For My yoke is easy and My burden is light." The heavy laden who labor are sinners. When we sin, we beat ourselves down and call it humility, but when someone carries a heavy load (figuratively sin) do they start hitting themselves? No, so humility must be a recognition of the load we carry and that next to Him we are nothing, a realization that we owe Him everything and that he owes us not one single little thing. Lowly in heart is another way of saying humble. The definition of humility according to the NCBD is "A freedom from arrogance that grows out of the recognition that all we have and are comes from God." A humble person also follows the joy mindset principle of Jesus first, others second, and yourself last.

"Christianity is not a book club where you meet every week, pay your membership dues, listen to the club leader say important things, and call it good. Christianity is an army where we do things out of love and respect for our Commander and give are all to the cause. In an army people are imprisoned, beaten, injured, verbally abused, and killed for the cause that they fight for. In Christ's army, unlike in a human army, if mistakes are made Jesus forgives them and helps you to not repeat them by showing you the right way to live.

"In being saved, you also have to love Jesus, and the type of love is a self-sacrificing love, which means a willingness to and the action of giving all you have, are, and ever hope to be to, basically your life, to a person. All that you call your life you give to anyone you love, and if you love God and Jesus, His Son, you give back to Him all that He gave to you. This means that you become His tool by your own free will, which he also gave to you. "As the Father loved Me, I also have loved you; abide in My love. If you keep My commandments, you will abide in My love, just as I have kept My Father's commandments and abide in His love. These things I have spoken to you, that My joy may remain in you, and that your joy may be full. This is My commandment, that you love one another as I have loved you. Greater love has no one than this, than to lay down one's life for his friends. You are My friends if you do whatever I command you. No longer do I call you servants, for a servant does not know what his master is doing; but I have called you friends, for all things that I heard from My Father I have made known to you. You did not choose Me, but I chose you and appointed you that you should go and bear fruit, and that your fruit should remain, that whatever you ask the Father in My name He may give you. These things I command you, that you love one another." (John 15:9-17) Love is a giving spirit not a getting spirit. Salvation is starting a relationship with Jesus and if you are in a relationship, no matter what kind of relationship it is, for what you can get out of it, it will fail.

"For the Aftermath, two letters apply to the whole shebang, G and W.

"The G stands for grow. Obviously, this growing is not physical in nature because in 2 Peter 3:18a it says, "but grow in the grace and knowledge of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ." Therefore, this growing is actually learning and then putting what you learn in your heart. The things you learn include; the Life and Messages of Jesus, Biblical Baptism, Lives of the Old Testament Saints and others, Heaven and Hell, Duties of People in the Church, Various Sins, etc…

"The W stands for walk. The saying goes "You should walk the walk and talk the talk not just talk the talk." If you are truly saved you will and will want to live what you have learned. You should also speak about what you have learned so others will become confused and interested as to why you are different and possibly come to follow Christ and become His disciple as you also are.

"If you are not saved you are on your way to Hell, which is not a fun place despite what some people may think. I will be talking about it in other services down the road. If you are saved, be reassured that you cannot lose your salvation because God tells us in John 10:28, "And I give them eternal life, and they shall never perish; neither shall anyone snatch them out of My hand." Therefore, it is not possible to lose your salvation. People sometimes misuse the passage in Hebrews about the unpardonable sin to say that you can, but the writer of Hebrews calls salvation, multiple times, eternal. Eternal means that something has no end, and in this case losing your salvation means that it has an end, so then it would not be eternal. So if you have heard of someone losing their salvation they are either extremely backslidden or never had it to begin with and the latter were the second and third group of seeds in Matthew chapter 13. On top of this, there is no guarantee in the Bible, for the Christian, that when you are saved that you will be healthy and wealthy. However, it does guarantee that you will be given wisdom and discernment as well as trials, tribulation, persecution, and physical problems of every kind including death.

"When a person is saved, they are indwelt with the Holy Spirit. When this happens, their body becomes the Lord's temple and they are not to defile (sinful acts) it. Paul wrote in Romans 12:1-2 "I beseech you therefore, brethren, by the mercies of God, that you present your bodies a living sacrifice, holy, acceptable to God, which is your reasonable service. And do not be conformed to this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind, that you may prove what is that good and acceptable and perfect will of God." In addition, we know we cannot lose our salvation, even if we mess up, because Paul wrote in Ephesians 4:29-32 "Let no corrupt word proceed out of your mouth, but what is good for necessary edification, that it may impart grace to the hearers. And do not grieve the Holy Spirit of God, by whom you were sealed for the day of redemption. Let all bitterness, wrath, anger, clamor, and evil speaking be put away from you, with all malice. And be kind to one another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, even as God in Christ forgave you."

"In conclusion, anyone can come to Christ; it does not matter what you have done, He will not turn you away. There is an old saying that goes "Where there is life there is hope." So if you are alive it is not too late to come to Christ, the only time it is too late is if you have died and gone to Hell. Come to Jesus before it is too late; and you die, or His kingdom comes and your name is not found in the Lambs Book of Life. "Repent, for the kingdom of heaven is at hand." Matthew 4:17b Amen."

He then gave in invitation to come forward to be saved and saw the one and only Sam Manson, who was well known for her position as a goth Jew, come forward to be saved at the end of his message.

The other thing that surprised him was when the entire Fenton family came forward as well. The parents were in tears, and the girl and boy both had their heads down. They came to him and they all were saved that day. The only thing that he couldn't figure out was why Danny was wearing a coat the whole time, and though he had a few suspicions he certainly wasn't going to confront him about it in case he was wrong.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When the trio were at the Fentons' house for lunch, Tucker looked at Danny and asked, "How does it feel?"

Danny just gave him a lopsided smirk and wrapped one of his wings around his friend's shoulder, "It feels good bro." Then he gained a concerned look on his face and asked, "Tucker, what do you think I should tell my parents about Danielle?"

Tucker raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

Sam answered for Danny, "She is a halfa like Danny and our daughter, that still sounds wierd."

Jack and Maddie Fentons' eyes widened at the same time as they overheard the last part and Maddie asked in an alarmed tone, "You have a daughter!?"

Danny gave her a sheepish look, "Umm, she is yet another thing that my archenemy Plasmious has done to get me as his son. You see he was trying to clone me so he could have the perfect half-ghost son. He dicided in one of his attempts to use one of Sam's eggs to stabilize the cloning process, resulting in Danielle; half me and half sam; she was the only clone that could actually think for herself. Here I have the papers to prove it."

With this he handed them the papers which they thoroughly read all the way through, it didn't mention the name of Danny's archenemy so they were left wondering who that was. After they read the papers they looked up at Danny and Maddie asked, "What happened to her?"

Sam answered this time, drawing their attention to her, "The stuff you made, Ecto-dejecto I think, stabilized her."

A look of realization crossed Mr. Fenton's face before he left to get some fudge. Maddie just shook her head at her husband's antics and asked, "Did she ever become good like you Danny?"

Danny shook his head yes, "After Plasmius told her that she existed to serve him. Then she left to travel the world."

Maddie's eyes went wide in alarm, "Will she ever be coming back."

Danny just looked hopeful, "If she does I am going to make her stay with us."

Maddie just nodded, "That is what I would expect from you and I want to see my grandchild."

Jack decided to walk in at that moment and plop down on the couch beside his wife with fudge in his hands. He adopted a confused face and asked, "How many halfas are there?"

"I only know of three other than me, by name, though Mr. Lancer told me that there were over a hundred. Their names are Danielle Phantom, my daughter; Visio Nightshade, Mr. Lancer's friend; and Vlaerrmm…" As his words fizzled out he looked at his shoes and his wings twitched.

Maddie eyes narrowed into her mom-look, "Who was that last one?"

Danny answered without looking up, "Vlad Masters."

Jack started stuttering, "Vladdy…but…how did…why?"

Danny just bit his lip and his wings drooped, "The accident in college, Dad."

Jack just looked down and asked, in a guilty voice, "Which ghost is he?"

"The one you call the Wisconsin Ghost. I know him as Vlad Plasmius."

His father's eyes widened, "He has tried to…"

"Kill you, marry Mom, make me his evil son/apprentice, and we still have no clue what he wants Jazz for, other than the fact that she is the more intelligent of the two of us."

Jazz gave him a look, "You are just as intelligent as me. With the ghosts leaving you alone you have actually caught up on your work and the last couple tests and quizzes you took were A's."

Then, not looking up from his PDA, Tucker snorted, "Or he could have been 'borrowing' the answers from Sam's mind. Owowowowowww." He started hopping around holding his shin from the pain of Sam's kick.

Jack looked up at his wife, with an unfamiliar and serious look, "We are not supporting anything he does anymore."

A cold voice spoke from the shadows, "That is too bad Jack old friend."

 **-DP-**

Time stopped as the annoyances of the Ghost Zone appeared in the Tower of Time. They looked at the Lord of Time and asked, "Clockwork, you must let us in on these secret plans of yours."

The immortal looked at them and sighed, "I do not need to do any such thing. I know what you would do with the information."

The eyeball on the left spoke, "Sending the corrupted one to their house and telling them that the Bible is reality were not wise moves."

Clockwork just shook his head in exasperation, "You know what I am and who I am, why do you question me and my dealings. Do you want to see what the future would look like if I hadn't told them what I did, and planted ideas in Vladimir's head."

They looked at each other and said at the same time, "Yes."

The viewing screen changed before their eyes to a post-apocalyptic future as Clockwork proclaimed with a loud voice, "The Athánatoi wage war on the mortal realm and the Ghost Zone for eight years, while the High King of all Ghosts is sitting on his throne with his hair aflame and his eyes red with rage preparing to crush all who defy him beneath his feet proclaiming to be a god, like his ancestors before him. Eventually nothing is left of the earth for the Athánatoi to 'protect' and they fade from existence and the whole Ghost Zone falls under the heel of a tyrant the likes of which the world had never seen. His wings, though white, form shadows, blot out the sun, and plunge the world into a state of never ending darkness. He is taller than a mountain and whole worlds bend their knees to him in submission. Eventually good would come again, but it would be too late, for the Phantom fell and took everything with him; the only ones who could have stopped him from going down the path of evil, dead, for many years." He ended and glared at the observants, "That is why I don't include you in my plans and why I interfere in their lives the way I do. It is the right thing to do."

The eyeballs were shaking in fear of both Clockwork and the future he had given to them, and pressed their luck by asking, "What is to become of his evil older self?"

Clockwork raised his eyebrow at them and turned back to his viewing screen, "That is not for you to know. If you really want to find out have all the high council combine their energies to see what happens in the future. Now, leave me to my work."

With that the eyeballs left and he turned to his viewing screen which had changed to an image of a young boy with dark blue hair and a glowing sword, holding a child in his arms and running toward his friends away from two creatures in black armor with red swords. It then changed to a young man wearing grey robes with another blue sword standing over a man with yellow eyes in grey robes. A heavily damaged man in black armor headed his way as his friends start to escape. He holds back the lightning that the yellow eyed man is unleashing from his hands, and walks steadily towards him as his friends escape. After the ship outside takes off an explosion of blue light blinds everyone and damages the room they were in. The black armored man stands next to his master in the spot where the young man vanished, and proclaims, "He is dead."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Everyone spun to the direction the voice was coming from and saw Vlad standing there in human form. "I am here to force your son to transform so that I can get one of his feathers from his ghost form and his mid-morph DNA." Before anyone except Sam could do anything he fired a strange looking gun at Danny. Sam got in the way and was hit. For a second she felt extreme pain and heard Danny yell her name, and she blacked out from the pain.

Then she felt power filling her veins as a green circle of light formed around her waist and traveled up and down her body transforming her. She looked like she did when Undergrowth first took control of her, except she didn't have the black spiked bands on her leg or in her hair and her eyes didn't have the black thorns around them. She had four vines growing from her back and wore green gloves and green climbing shoes with what looked like thorny brown roots on the bottom. When she spoke her voice also sounded the same as her time as Undergrowth's slave, though a bit woozy, "What happened to me?"

Danny stared at her in shock, still feeling the echoes of pain through their link, "You must have regained use of the powers Undergrowth gave you when he took over the town."

Vlad just gaped at her, "Well, Samantha, you are certainly full of surprises."

Sam glared at him, "Don't call me Samantha, you perverted monster."

Vlad's eyes suddenly had a flash of confusion pass through them as he turned into his ghost form, getting ready to fight, "What do mean?"

"You used one of my eggs in your cloning experiments." She spat out and instinctively lashed out with all four vines toward his… you know. He buckled, gasping in pain, and tried to put some distance between them. Sam's vines then wrapped around his leg and pulled, creating a loud popping noise. She then tried to go intangible and fly out of the house. She ended up hitting her head on the ceiling and dropping him.

Danny then transformed and growled out, "My turn, Fruitloop." He fired a cryokinetic beam of energy at Vlad's legs freezing them to the floor as he tried to stand up. Jack then pulled a bazooka from somewhere ** _(Seriously, where do they pull them from?)_** and shot Vlad, creating an explosion that blew out the wall of the house.

Vlad landed outside on his hands and knees and said, "The idiot is getting better at making those stupid things." Before he could say anything else or get ready to defend himself, Danny came flying out and blasted him with an ectoblast. It sent him into the air where he snarled and fired a blast back at Danny. He duplicated into four copies and said, "I still have twenty years of experience over you."

Danny copied him and said, "Maybe, but you haven't had to fight for your life almost every single day of the past two years."

They started exchanging a flurry of blows, ectoblasts, and shields as all those inside the house exited and joined in with them, firing anything at them that they could. Sam finally figured out how to fly and the other two halfas in the sky. She grabbed for a Vlad copy and threw it at the ground. When it hit the ground all the copies faded revealing that it was in fact the real Vlad. Before he could recover Danny fired a ghost stinger at him through air, stunning him. Danny looked at his hands in shock and said, "That's new."

Sam face palmed, "We are still fighting a Fruitloop here."

Danny felt her exasperation and rubbed the back of his neck as Vlad Shot into the air and grabbed one of Danny's wings. The elder halfa yanked out a feather causing Danny to yelp. He then threw Danny threw the air back at his house and started laughing while dodging shot from the others there, "Yes, I have what I came for." He turned to leave and was punched in the face back towards the fight.

Sam glared at him as she rushed him, "I am not done with you yet."

He smirked at her as he dodged her, grabbed one of her vines, and threw her down to the road creating a crater, "But I am done with you, Samantha." His vision suddenly clouded over in pain and he realized that he had forgotten about Danny and his Transformius Gun **_(He is as bad at naming things as Jack)_**.

Sam got out of her crater holding her head. She kicked him once more for good measure and discovered that, to her immense pleasure, her shoes were still steel toed. She spit on his pain-wracked form and said, "Don't come back unless you want to be put in the hospital."

Vlad stood up looking very much the worse for wear and said, as he teleported, "You haven't seen the last of me."

Everyone turned around and surveyed the damage to the house. Jack said, "I wish this damage was fixed."

Danny and friends looked at him in horror as they heard a disembodied voice say, "So you have wished it and sooh you know the rest." The house looked as if it had never been destroyed and Danny looked around warily. Desiree became visible and said, "Relax Ghost Boy, until you have gotten used to your powers all of us full ghosts have decided not to mess with you, no matter how powerful we are." She faded from view again and everyone looked at someone else with only one thought in their mind, _That was weird_.

When they finally reentered the house Danny just looked at Sam, through their link showing that he approved of her actions but was still confused by the fact that she had her powers again. His parents noticed the look and looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement. Maddie said, "Sweetie, we will leave you two to figure all this out. We have to go to the town hall in a few minutes and announce some of the things you told us about ghosts and that we are now allying ourselves with your ghost half."

Danny just looked at his mother, his wings opening and closing because of his anxiousness for them to leave so he could go to Clockwork's tower and ask for help, "Thanks Mom."

 **-DP-**

Danny just looked at the old time ghost as the wizened looking specter spoke to Sam, "Yes. I will restore your memories, but not everything is how it seems. Remember that." His staff started glowing and a white beam of light shot from it and hit Sam in the head restoring her memories, letting her know what she did and giving her the knowledge of how to use her powers. This is what she saw;

Undergrowth had just stuck the mind vine to her head, "You are different human. I can sense your love for my children. You help them, you care for them, and you are one of the few humans who respect my children. You shall serve me as my second in command, my daughter. I give you my power; now see to it that our children take back what is ours."

She felt her form change and she heard herself say, "Yes, father." She watched as she enslaved Amity Park and tried to get Danny to rule with her. Then she watched as Danny came back and defeated Undergrowth, freeing her. The memories stopped flooding her mind and she looked up at Clockwork with a sincere smile, "Thank you."

Clockwork smiled at her. He the spoke to both of them, "Danny I have changed what your coat will look like in your ghost form so that it will take even more suspicion away from you as a human, and I have turned all your shirts into Wolke shirts to make your life a little easier. I have also made it so that your wings are outside your coat in your ghost form."

Danny looked at him in alarm, "Why would you do that?"

"With all the other changes you will be going through soon, humans will assume that they are part of them. For example, if you got angry with me right now your canines would turn into fangs."

"Oh."

He turned to Sam, "Same goes for you Sam. Also for your ghost form you should go by Samantha Phantom."

Sam narrowed her eyes at the old ghost and asked, a little venomously, "Why would I do that?"

"It will draw suspicion away from your human form, and it will make things a little less awkward when your daughter comes to town."

With that the two looked at each other, a little unnerved, and agreed to get out of there. Once they were gone, Clockwork turned back to his viewing portal and said, "Everything's the way it's supposed to be."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Observants were inside Clockwork's Time Tower. They were angry at him for "cheating" the timeline and "breaking" the rules. The first one spoke, "Clockwork, why must you insist on manipulating the various timelines, especially this one."

Clockwork raised an eyebrow and looked at them out of the corner of his eye, while he stopped winding his staff, "So that everything becomes the way it is supposed to be."

Both of his visitors gave him an exasperated look and said, "How?"

He turned all the way around to look at them with a blank look on his face. "For Danny to stay good and not get pushed in the same direction as his evil older self or get pushed in the direction of the original timeline, I have to manipulate it so the world doesn't fall to ruins prematurely."

"Original timeline?"

"Yes. In the original timeline he didn't listen to Sam, instead he listened to his sister later that night and became a halfa then. He never told his secret to his two best friends. Pariah Dark still rose from his slumber and Danny still defeated him. He was told immediately afterwards that he was king and that the ghosts were going to take over the world for him. He tried to get them to stop, but by the end of the first night of his unwilling reign, he had an empire that spanned the whole of the Earth and the Ghost Zone. The demands of ruling and keeping his secret became too much for him and he went insane.

"The next timeline resulted in Danny dying in his fight against Pariah Dark. The third Danny Phantom timeline resulted in Dan, who affects all the timelines after his existence. The four timelines after that all resulted in some new version of Dan coming into existence, all of them equally as powerful and evil as the first, though the circumstances surrounding his creation varied. We are existing in the thirty-first timeline variant of Danny existing past his sixteenth birthday."

At this he turned back to his viewing screens, "That is all existing within this one universe, among thousands more, parallel and completely irrelevant to this one. Also the three-thousand different timelines, in existence mind you, having to do with Danny Phantom, are spread out between the different universes. In one he is a prince in medieval times, in another he is an orphan of the planet Krypton, and in yet another he has "taken" my place as the master of time."

The Observants looked at each other, both of them finally realizing they were in way over their heads trying to control the Master of Time, nay they came to the realization that he is time personified, he is Time. They quickly left not wanting to find out what the being in front of them, who looked like a child at that moment, was capable of when he got angry.

Clockwork allowed his mouth to twitch upwards in slight smirk as he turned to the room as a force that he recognized as his Lord entered his tower. He bowed low to the ground before The Maker of all Things Seen and Unseen. The form his master appeared in was one that he used to make another world, the form of a Lion. Clockwork used the name that He used in that world, "My Lord Aslan, why have you come to visit me in my humble tower? Also why do you appear before me in this form?"

The Great Beast before him chuckled and spoke in a voice slightly deeper and more wild than Shadow's, but it was, at the same time, both calm and frightening, "Why, my servant, do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?"

Clockwork just gave him a disbelieving look, "Like you don't?"

The Great Lion smiled and said, "Our rhetorical questions always have a deeper meaning to them than the one answering usually gets. You should be kinder to the Observants, no matter what they do or say to you."

Clockwork rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, "Adam's fall affected even me, and I too am sinful, for I, alongside the Athánatoi, allowed Satan to tempt humanity. Were you to appear before me in your true form as you once did, I would cease to exist."

The Lion looked at Clockwork with a sorrow filled expression, "The Athánatoi also need to realize their mistakes and come back to me, like you did." They then stood there for a few seconds in contemplative silence before Aslan looked back at Time himself, "I am here to talk to you about your ward."

Clockwork gained a puzzled expression, "I know there are some things you are going to do for and with him. I cannot get a clear picture of what will be happening to him and his family where you get involved."

Aslan looked upon the viewing screen in front of Him and changed the scenes playing across it for Clockwork to look at. After showing Clockwork what was to come Aslan turned to leave and looked at the alcove where Dan's thermos sat, "None are beyond redemption."

 **-DP-**

To say that the town of Amity Park was really confused was an understatement. The general reaction to the Fenton's statements was extreme confusion. After years of them preaching ghosts as completely evil, it came as quite a shock to the people of Amity Park when the Fenton's announced that not all ghosts are evil and that they allied themselves with Danny Phantom; of all ghosts, the townspeople who supported Phantom, which consisted of ninety-eight percent of the town, thought that he would be the last ghost the Fenton's would even think of associating with.

None were more confused than the media-dubbed Red Huntress. Though she started to see that Phantom wasn't bad, she never thought the Fentons would see him as good, much less ally themselves with him. She then started to think back on everything that had happened between her and Phantom;

Their first meeting: he apologized and said that it was an accident, it was also when Danny Fenton started being nice to her, then randomly stopped

The floor sack project: Phantom helped her and seemed oddly protective of her and Danny Fenton's project

The invasion: he fought alongside her and then stopped her from using the exoskeleton, which she found out later would have killed her if she had gone to fight against. Apparently Vlad, who she knew to be a halfa, had found Danny, outside the ghost shield, close to death himself.

Her out of control armor: Phantom destroys her first armor and after looking at a video of that incident she heard what he said and felt a bad for assuming the worst, there was a ghost in the super-computer like he said, technology itself seemed to be pushing Danny and her together during that time.

Saving Dani Phantom: She found out Dani was a good halfa, and she claimed to be Phantom's cousin. Phantom risked everything to save her from Vlad. She found out Vlad was an evil halfa, and neither Danny Fenton nor Danny Phantom were ever on good terms with Vlad.

She started thinking _Come to think of it the two Dannys are never in the same place at the same time. They look and sound similar and, some of the time, they act similarly. Dani is related to Phantom, and her human form has black hair and blue eyes just like Danny Fenton._ She instantly realized how stupid she had been to not see it. _Fenton and Phantom are one and the same. Wow, their names even sound similar. Next time I see him I am going to apologize to him. Actually, I should head over to his house and see him now, and just get it over with. Wait, if Danny's parents allied with him, they must have found out his secret. Either that or they figured it… Nah, they aren't the brightest bulbs in the box, unless it has to do with their inventions._

She activated her armor and flew out the window of her house towards the direction of Fenton Works, hoping that Danny wouldn't attack her on sight, though she seriously doubted he would.

 **-DP-**

In Clockworks tower Dan's thermos gained another dent and his voice hissed out into the air, "Soon I will be free and the world will again fear me. I will again be called Ragnarök, Apocalypse, and Harbinger of Death. The first to die will be Danny. We have become too different to be past and future. I don't need him to exist, if what that meddling Stopwatch says is true. I am his opposite. I am his ultimate enemy. I am the curse of his existence. If I do not kill him I shall remain as an eternal reminder, to him and the world, of what he could be."

Another dent appeared and his booming laugh carried outside the tower, scaring the few ghosts in the vicinity away. They could tell, from the "sixth sense" given to all creatures by their creator, that something evil was breaking free from his chains. They knew it, that whatever it was, was coming quickly and that only destruction would be left in its wake.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In New York City two halfas were settling in for the night in an abandoned mattress factory. They had just traveled across the Atlantic and were resting before they continued on in the direction of Amity Park. Visio had become his human form: he was roughly six feet and four inches tall; he wore a black leather trench coat with a hood, black baggy jeans, black cowboy boots, and black leather gloves, all of them with silver trimming and sewing; from the depths of the hood the only thing you could tell was that he had a silver goatee, deeply tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes that were a few shades lighter than ice. His voice was light, kind, and musical, completely opposite to what people would expect from a man of his appearance.

He asked Dani, "Who in Amity Park is your family?"

She smiled at him, "I am the clone of Danny Phantom, and, though we call each other cousins, I see him as my father."

He looked at her surprised, "You are his clone? I thought maybe you were his child with a mortal woman."

She gave him an alarmed look, "Why?"

He chuckled, "That is how I was made. My father, Nocturne, well, let's just say that he got a little frisky with my mother. I am guessing that since you are a halfa, Danny Phantom is also a halfa. How did he come to be made?"

She leaned back on the mattress she had chosen to sleep on, "His parents are ghost hunters and inventors. They made a ghost zone portal. He stepped inside and accidentally turned it on from the inside." At the last part she winced from the implanted memories that Vlad gave her that showed how painful it had been.

"That sounds similar to the way a halfa I met twenty years ago was created."

She looked at him fearfully, "His name wouldn't happen to be Vlad Plasmius, would it?"

He tilted his head inquisitively, "How did you know?"

"He was the guy who made me."

"All of us halfas that know about him knew he was crazy, but we didn't know he would go so far as to clone probably one of the most powerful halfas in existence, even if we didn't know Danny was a halfa."

"He is also Danny's archenemy, and the man who pretended to love me and be my father. He tried to melt me down to see why I lasted longer than the mindless clones that he made." At that she shuddered and then looked at him with her left eyebrow raised, "Why did you call Danny one of the most powerful halfas?"

He took off his hood revealing the face of a thirty year old with short silver hair on his head, he gave an incredulous look, "He is easily as powerful as one of us halfa leaders. His Ghostly Wail is also one of the most powerful abilities that exist, aside from reality control and time control. We have also been told of his many abilities by his enemies." His eyebrows bunched up at something, "I think the reason why they didn't tell us he was a halfa was so that they didn't have us joining him in fighting them."

She looked at him, surprised by his last statement, "You don't fight ghosts."

"Not usually, yawn, but the reasons why can wait until tomorrow when I am less tired."

"But…"

He used his powers on her to make her fall asleep before she could finish what she was going to say. He closed his eyes and fell into the land of his father and grandfather, the Land of Dreams.

-DP-

As Valerie neared the Fenton household she thought about what she would say to Danny. She went over different options in her head, but they always seemed a little wrong. Once she got outside the window of their living room she decided to wing it. She looked in and what she saw surprised her, until she remembered the coat that Danny had been wearing. He had jet black angel wings coming out the back of his shirt, seemingly through the material of the shirt. She decided to retract her armor and went to the door. She hesitated then rang the doorbell.

She heard the thundering steps of Jack Fenton heading toward the door after a shout of "Ghost," which was loud enough to wake the dead. He got to the door and opened it, and she backed up a little because he was sticking the Fenton Bazooka in her face. He looked her over and lowered the gun. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry. Why are you here?"

She shook her head at his antics, "I am here to see Danny about something."

She heard scrambling sounds come from their living room. Mr. Fenton's eyes narrowed, "What are you here to see him about?"

She shuffled her feet nervously, "His extracurricular activities, which if your press conference has anything to say about it, you know about them too."

Mr. Fenton shouted behind him in the direction of their living room, "Danny, someone is here to see you about your extracurrricluamer, I think that is the right word, activities."

She heard the answer back and, although it lacked the ghostly echo, recognized the voice of her one-time enemy in the voice of her one-time crush, "Let her in Dad."

Mr. Fenton looked her over again, distrustfully, and stepped aside to let her in, "Come on in."

She walked into Fenton Works and headed toward the living room. When she got there, she saw UNO spread out on the table with both Jazz and Danny on the floor on either side of it, both of them were holding a set of cards and she saw that Danny was again wearing his coat. He said, looking a little clueless, "Hi Val. What activities did you want to talk to me about?"

She bowed her head, "The kind where I need to say sorry for hunting and hurting you." She looked up at him, his eyes were wide with disbelief. She continued, "I didn't know it was you all that time, and I only just figured out who you were, because of the little incident with Dani and Vlad."

He got up from the floor and she noticed that his back was twitching and he seemed to be debating something with his own head. He seemed to settle for something and asked, "Do you want to be part of Team Phantom?"

She looked at him in shock that that was the first thing he asked her. She stuttered out, "Y-y-yes, but why was that the first thing you asked me?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, "I believed that you were sincere in your apology, Red." He chuckled and continued, "and I have been waiting to see when you would figure it out."

She also chuckled because she started to see it from his point of view, "I also kind of looked in your window before I knocked on your door, so I know about your wings as well." He looked at her in shock that she would do something like that, then she asked, "Is it some new part to you being half-ghost?"

He blinked away the shock and answered, "No, it has to do with the fact that I am also an Earthly Angel." She blinked rapidly in confusion, so he clarified, "It does have to do with me being a Halfa, in a way. My family has deactivated Angel DNA in our systems. My ancestors were Earthly Angels with a variety of powers, and somewhere along the line the 'Angel Blood' deactivated. The only way to reactivate, that is known, it is to have a near death experience and then wait twenty-three months. Then your back hurts and you fall unconscious from the pain of your wings ripping out of your back. It is not fun at all." He shuddered in rememberence of the pain and stopped suddenly, his wings twitching again under his coat, seeming to go back to arguing with himself.

Valerie looked at the other Fentons in the room with concern written all over her face, "Is it normal for him to do this?"

Jazz rolled her eyes and answered her, "Ever since he got himself psychically linked with Sam, yes it is. While you are waiting for him to snap out of it, have a seat and pick up his cards." Valerie just stood there for a second and then shook her head in amazement and started playing cards with Jazz.

-DP-

Clockwork just shook his head in amusement and the Observants looked between him and the viewing screen. They threw their hands in the air and floated out, "We are done. We are just done. Have fun Clockwork, we won't be interfering in your work anymore."

Clockwork smirked, "All is as it should be. No longer will the Observants be meddling with this timeline."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Monday afternoon Danny had to serve a detention for running out during the one on Friday. During the day, Mr. Lancer had made sure to catch Sam and Tucker doing something that warranted a detention. So all four of them were alone in Mr. Lancer's classroom and were about to start their after-school "lectures," which in the three teen's minds were better than the normal teaching methods of Mr. Lancer, when a knock came from the door. Mr. Lancer answered it and, to his surprise, Valerie Grey stood there. In his temporarily confused state of mind the only thing he could say was, "Why?"

Valerie looked at him with mirth dancing in her forest green eyes, "I am not as stupid as I look, Mr. Lancer. You know Danny's secret and were looking for an excuse to hold all three of them after school got out. I want to be a part of their group, and Danny gave me the okay last night."

Mr. Lancer blinked away his shock, looked at Danny with a blank face, and asked in monotone, "Is there anyone else that you have told your secret that I should know about?"

Danny shook his head, "No, and she figured out who I was all on her own."

Mr. Lancer returned his gaze back to the girl in front of him, as he moved away from the door, "You may as well come in and make yourself comfortable. One thing I must ask before we begin is, do you promise not to divulge any information you learn in this room to others?"

She smiled at him as she took a seat next to Tucker, "Yes, I can keep a secret as well as Danny and Sam, just ask them."

Tucker gave her an indignant snort, "What about me?"

Everyone in the room gave him an incredulous look, and Danny asked his best friend, "Do you really want an answer to that question?"

Tucker did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue at them. While the other three laughed Tucker's antics, Mr. Lancer tried to figure out how Valerie became a part of this, _Ms. Grey doesn't seem to have any connection what-so-ever, unless… No, that is ridiculous… But it does make sense if I think about her background of hating ghosts, and other factors. The only thing that does not fit is, why would she suddenly ally herself with Danny Phantom? Guess there is only one to find out._ He caught her attention with a wave of his hand and asked, "Ms. Grey, would I be correct in assuming that you are the Red Huntress?"

She looked at him with an only slightly shocked expression, "Yes, how did you guess that first?"

He smirked at her, "Because just like one of my favorite characters of all times, Sherlock Holmes, I too have a sharp mind. My deductive skills are not quite as good, though. I have had my suspicions for a while that both you and Daniel had secret lives. I also have had small clues here and there, as to who you two might have been. For you to be involved in this, with your previous track record, you would have to be the Red Huntress. The one thing that doesn't fit is why you would suddenly join forces with one of your most bitter enemies."

She gave him a smile and made a waved her hand in Danny's general direction, "The whole disagreement with him was just a series of misunderstandings and unsubstantiated biases, both of which have been cleared up between us. They started clearing up between us when I helped Danny save his clone."

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his wings starting to twitch, and Sam feeling his slight anxiety as he said, "Who, as me and Sam." Mr. Lancer coughed and gave him a slight glare so he corrected, "Sam and I found out over the weekend, is actually our daughter."

Valerie and Mr. Lancer looked at him, with both their left eyebrows twitching, and asked at the same time, "How?"

Danny was about to answer them when both he and Sam's eyes went wide and the shot up out of their seats shouting, "DANIELLE!" They looked at each other, transformed in a brilliant flash of blue and green light, and flew out of the room. They left behind three very confused people, two of them speechless.

Tucker looked at the spot where his two best friends disappeared, "Wonder what that was about?"

Valerie turned to Mr. Lancer, "Did you know that Sam was also a Halfa?"

Mr. Lancer mutely shook his head while he searched for the remote to turn on the TV he had in the front corner of his room. He found the remote and turned the TV on, so all of them could see if what was happening had made its way onto the Amity Park news station; it had.

The screen showed the Guys in White surrounding two nets on the ground, which held Mr. Lancer's friend Visio Nightshade and the little Danielle "Dani" Phantom, both were barely conscious. Agent K spoke up, probably from something that Danielle had said before, "You can stop pretending ghosts, we all know that you can't feel pain or emotions. It is also a well-known fact that ghosts can't have children."

Danielle sat there whimpering and Visio growled weakly at the agents, then the ground started shaking and a roar of anger filled the sky. Danny Phantom hit the ground in front of the agents, and he made a crater. He was different then what most in Amity Park knew him to look like before. He was wearing a black and white trench coat with an open front, displaying his DP insignia. He had giant angel wings coming out of his back, both of them easily longer than he was tall. His eyes were a like a blazing green inferno and he was growling at the agents through the fangs in his mouth, both of these factors let the town know that he was ticked off.

Danny flapped his wings once at the agents and sent all those in front of him flying with a blast of air. While they were watching the agents go through the air like ragdolls, a new figure burst forth from the ground in a shower of vines and flowers behind Phantom, effectively making a barrier between the agents and the downed ghosts. She looked to be the same age as Danny Phantom and had similar fangs, but that is where the similarities stopped. Her eyes were solid green with no white or pupil and a shade darker than Phantom's. She was wearing a knee length strapless dress made of leaves and green and brown shoes that appeared to have roots on the bottom. She had what appeared to be a crown on her head that was a daisy-chain of small flowers and vines. She had four vines coming from the small of her back that appeared to have minds of their own, and, with the way that they moved like snakes, many would not doubt it.

She moved her hand and the vines that were stuck outside the ground from where she burst through grabbed the agents in front of her and tossed them into the trees of the park that was nearby. Both the new figure and Danny Phantom spoke at the same time, their voices hissing and low in their anger, but the camera still picked up what they said, "Leave our daughter and her friend alone."

All of Amity Park was struck speechless, their hero had a daughter. Many of the Phangirls cried because Phantom had a woman, and a few guys also cried because they couldn't get into a relationship with the new ghost girl. Many who were watching from their home wondered how ghosts could have children and thought that the Jerks in White had yet again proved their ignorance of what ghosts are.

As soon as the GIW were all tied up with binds made of vines, Danny and the newcomer turned to Danielle and her friend. They ripped the nets off both of them and Danny picked up Danielle, who could barely move. He looked at Visio, "Can you fly?"

Visio chuckled at him, "Aye, they just caught both of us by surprise, and they electrocuted us. I am guessing that I am more used to it than your daughter."

Danny nodded his head and spoke, his fangs gone in his worry for his child, "Follow us and if you need medical attention or a place to stay you will receive it." With that said Danny opened his wings and flew up into the air, unconsciously flapping his wings to give him more speed.

The newcomer was about to follow him when Visio asked her, "Who are you?"

She paused long enough to say, "Samantha Phantom, Danielle's mother." Then she too flew into the air, vines trailing behind her like a four part waist cape. Visio seemed to pause for a second giving the camera man time to zoom in on his "face." His solid green eyes narrowed in a starry field. He then shook his head and took off as well, turning invisible soon after he headed in the direction the Phantoms went.

Lance Thunder, who happened to be on the scene reporting the twist of events, turned to the cameraman and asked, "Did you get all that?"


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Danny and Sam phased into Danny's room and Danny placed Danielle on his bed. After a few seconds she changed back to human form. Visio phased into the room soon after and demanded, "Why did you call yourselves her parent when she is a halfa and I never heard of you being a halfa? In fact I have never heard of Samantha Phantom either."

Danny and Sam looked at each other and changed back to their human forms, making Visio's eye twitch. Danny's mouth became a thin line and he spoke, "I am guessing she never told you of her origins?" Visio shook his head and changed back to human form in a blast of grey light as his odd grey transformation rings washed over his dark form. "Vlad Plasmius cloned me a couple times to have the perfect half-ghost son. On one of his attempts he used my girlfriends DNA while she was still human and my DNA as a half-ghost, because I am stronger than him and my DNA is more stable, and he combined them making an unstable female clone with a mind of her own, who is technically our daughter. A couple months ago I was able to stabilize her and she flew off to explore the world. If I had known at that time that Danielle was my daughter I wouldn't have let her go."

Visio stared at him open-mouthed, "Plasmius would go that far to get what he wants. He is one crazy blighter." He thought for a second and looked at the two of them, "Did he know that you two were Halfas?"

Sam answered him this time, "He knew Danny was two years ago, and he just found out I was a halfa the same day I did, yesterday."

Visio lowered his hood and raised his eyebrow, "Who are your ghostly parents?"

The two younger Halfas looked at each other in confusion, and Danny said, "I got my powers from being inside of the Fenton Portal when it activated so I don't have any ghostly parent, and Sam got her powers from Undergrowth, who, I guess, liked the way she felt about plants. He infused her with his own ectoplasm and called her daughter, so I guess you could call him her ghostly father."

Visio looked at them in shock, "So neither of you were born Halfas?" They both shook their heads so he continued, "There are only two other times I have heard of a person not being born a halfa. Jason Elias, who is part of the Halfa Council with me and Malbenita, the first halfa, fused with a ghost named Xeraunius about three-hundred years ago. The only other one was Plasmius, who I found and brought before the Council, and who got his powers by being blasted in the face with high concentrations of contaminated ectoplasm that fused with his body. Everyone else had a human parent and a ghostly parent, or they had at least one parent that was a halfa."

Sam gaped at him, her amazement trickling through her bond with Danny. Danny took off his coat and stretched his wings out because they were getting cramped, and Visio's eyes widened at the sight of them. He thought, _The wings weren't just a part of his ghost form. He is of the rarest of the rare. The last angel-halfa died by one of those bloody Blood Blossom infused arrows. I have to make sure that doesn't happen with him._

Sam saw the amazed and determined look in his eye and asked, "Are you that amazed that he has wings? Then you will be even more amazed when you hear what else he is."

Visio raised his eyebrow, "What else is he?"

Danny groaned as Sam smirked, "He is the Prince of the Ghost Zone."

Visio stared at them in shock and said, after he took a few moments to regain his composure, "You are the new king that I was hearing about? How?"

Just then a groan was heard from Danny's bed, and upon opening her eyes Danielle said, "Anybody get the license plate of the bus that ran me over?"

Danny smirked and Sam shook her head, "Yup, she is your daughter all right."

Then Danielle looked at her parents, and the thought going through Danny's head was that, if their life was a cartoon, a question mark would have appeared above her head, "Daughter?"

Sam handed her the papers about her creation that they had Tucker print off, and she read them quietly to herself and she saw a Ghost Zone birth certificate with the names Danny and Samantha Phantom signed where the parents' signatures would go. She looked up at them a little teary-eyed and asked, "You want me?" Danny put his arm around Sam and shook his head yes, and Danielle promptly jumped off the bed into her parents' arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Danny and Sam hugged her back, and Danny chuckled, "You do realize that this means you will be staying with us from now on."

Dannielle pulled away from the hug, "So what."

Danny grimaced, "That means that you won't be traveling the world anymore."

Danielle raised her eyebrow, "You thought I would miss out on having a family so that I could do something that was starting to get boring anyways. In my travels I also saw many families doing things together and that is part of the reason why I started traveling with Visio. He has become like an older brother to me."

Visio glared at her, "You get in more trouble than anyone I know."

Danny and Sam looked at each other and broke out in a laughing fit. Danielle smirked, "I guess you have just as bad of luck as I do?"

Danny accidentally read her mind, and she felt the invasion of her privacy and gave it the proverbial boot. Danny rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, "I didn't mean to look at your memories. From what I saw though your luck is just a little bit better than mine."

She looked at him with her head tilted to the side, "I don't understand."

He shook his head in amusement and pointed to Visio, "The first Halfa you met, that you didn't know was a Halfa, turned out to be a good guy instead of an evil Fruitloop."

She then looked at Visio with a questioning look on her face, "Were you going to ask them something before I woke up?"

He was just about to speak when a loud shout rang through the house and Danny's door was thrown open, "GHOST!" Everyone blinked at Danny's father standing in the door. He looked down at the Fenton Ghost Finder 2.0. and scratched his head for a second trying to remember something he had forgot, then he got a good look at Visio, "Visio Garret? It must have been thirty years since I last saw you. You haven't aged a day."

Visio cracked a smile at Jack, "And you, old friend, haven't changed a bit. Well, personality wise anyways."

Jack said, "My new invention detected four ghosts up here in Danny's room."

Danny face palmed, bringing everyone's attention back to him, "Dad, your inventions are probably still picking up Halfas as well." Then Danny turned to Visio, "And I thought that your last name was Nightshade?"

Visio looked at Danny and shook his head, "You really don't know about your own races customs, do you? It is customary for us Halfas to have two last names, a given one for our human form, and a chosen one for our ghost forms. Rarely did we take the chosen last name of our parent. The one instance where that happened was with Julia Hunter/McLain."

Danny's eyes bulged and Jack tilted his head to the side, "Wait. Visio, you are a halfa as well." Visio nodded and Jack looked to the side and noticed the little girl, who looked similar to his son and his son's girlfriend, sitting on the bed, "Who are you?"

Danny got over his shock of knowing that Ember had a daughter and said, his wings twitching nervously, "Dad. Do you remember what I told you about having a clone, who was actually mine and Sam's daughter?"

Jack looked at his son, not quite comprehending what he getting at, "So"

Danny's wings flared a little in his fear as he pointed to Dannielle, "She is my daughter, Danielle Lilith Fenton/Phantom"

Jack beamed at her, "Welcome to the Fenton family. Would you like some fudge?"

Danielle's mouth started watering and she gave her father the "Puppy dog look." Sam just laughed at her reaction and said, "She is a girl after her grandfather's own heart. Next thing you know she will wake up yelling 'GHOST' at the top of her lungs." Everyone started laughing at that. They were definitely a family now.

 **-DP-**

Through a bug on the wall, red eyes, that watched what was happening, burned with hatred and a forked tongue slid out between polished fangs. The being thought to himself, _I will gain power unimaginable to them and I will destroy their lovely little family. Even Maddie will be destroyed on my day of reckoning. For I will be the most rare and powerful creature of all._ He turned back to his book written by Frederich Isak Showenhower, also known as Freakshow.

The book was opened to a page that was titled, "Vampires: Legends versus Reality." He held up the feather he had obtained from Danny's wing, _I barely believe that this was all I needed to be more powerful than Daniel and his pathetic band of friends. It is similar to something I read once on another world, in a language more ancient than even the oldest Halfa, "When the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." Last year the 47 spheres aligned, but I will be among the strong and Danny Phantom will fall._

He started laughing a laugh that would make the Dan proud, _I will be the one to wear the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage. This is the beginning of the end for you Daniel. The beginning of the end._


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mr. Lancer was running toward Fenton Works with Tucker and Valerie in tow, okay maybe it was the other way around, either way Mr. Lancer was thinking three things as he looked at everyone around him speculating, _I hope that little girl is alright, I don't think Danny realized how what he said will affect the world, and,_ _Gulliver's Travels_ _, I wish I grabbed my car first._ Needless to say, he was sweating like a pig by the time the three of them made it to Fenton Works.

Jack threw open the door before they could knock, bowled them over, and said, "Sorry, I need to go get Danny's friends and teacher from his school." He jumped into the Fenton Family GAV and tore off down the street in the opposite direction of the school. Maddie appeared at the door shaking her head at her husband's antics.

The three outside were gingerly picking themselves off the ground and giving her a questioning look. She answered the unasked question, "If he doesn't figure it out in an hour I will call him." She then motioned them to come inside and continued, "I have some chocolate chip cookies on the living room table."

They looked at each other and shrugged, just another day in Amity Park with the Fentons. They walked inside the house and saw Danny, without his coat on, and Sam sitting down on the couch with an eleven year old girl sitting between them smirking. The looked like a girl version of Danny but with a few of Sam's features mixed in with Danny's ice blue eyes, pale skin, and messy jet black hair. Her ponytail was similar to Sam's except that it was lower on her head. She waved at the three newcomers as Danny placed a wing behind her and Sam.

Mr. Lancer also noticed Visio standing in a corner watching them, and walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Visio, it is good to see you again."

Visio pulled out of the hug and said, "It has been too long Will, especially since your girth has probably tripled in the time that I was gone." At the indignant look he got, he laughed and noticed that the others were trying not to laugh.

Danny shook his head, a smirk still present on his face as he brought the attention to himself, "Mr. Lancer, I would like you to meet Dannielle Lilith Fenton/Phantom, my daughter."

He walked over to her and extended his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Danielle."

She shook his hand, "Can you call me Lilly."

He pulled away, a confused expression adorning his face, "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "So that I don't get myself confused with my father." She paused for a second and her face contorted, "Yup, that is still weird to say, even though that is what I wanted." She then proceeded to wrap her small arms around her parents, and then she spotted Valerie and jumped up shouting gleefully, "VALERIE!"

Valerie gave the younger girl a hug and said, "Girl, you caused quite a stir in town." She looked at Sam and Danny as well, "All of you did."

Danny tilted his head, and Sam looked worried, but Danielle was the one to ask, "What is it like out there?"

Mr. Lancer opened his mouth to answer, but Tucker beat him to it, holding up a finger for each thing he mentioned, "The whole town is running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I saw some phangirls balling their eyes out, and…" He shuddered at the next one, "Even a few 'phanboys' were crying their eyes out. News Crews are running around getting everyone's opinion. I even thought I saw Lance Thunder interviewing the Groovy Gang."

Before Tucker could continue they all heard a knocking at the door, and Danny pulled his coat back on. Dannielle and Visio turned invisible and floated intangibly through the floor to the lab. Maddie walked to the door again and, with the four teens peeking around the corner, opened it, stepping into a horde of reporters. They were asking questions at a million miles a minute, which varied from, "Can ghosts really have children?" and "Is this the reason you and your husband now support Phantom?" to, "What effect do you think this will have on the world?" and "Do you know anything else?"

Maddie finally yelled at them, "SHUT UP!" Needless to say, they got the message. She continued while pinching the bridge of her nose, "I still have things I don't know about ghosts, but once I, and my husband, have the information we will have a press conference at City Hall. We will see if the Phantoms will join us and they can answer any questions that they chose." Her eyes narrowed and she held up her ecto-sword and an ecto-gun, "Now leave my house or I will start breaking limbs."

After the reporters left in a cloud of dust, Mr. Lancer loudly exclaimed, "Moby-Dick, Mrs. Fenton, was it really necessary to threaten them?"

Danny's wings twitched under his coat as he answered for her, "No Mr. Lancer, she just wanted them away from our doorstep, and she is used to yelling at ghosts." Sam and Tucker both shook their heads in agreement as Danielle poked her head through the floor and asked, "Are they gone yet?"

Maddie put her weapons away and went into sweet-caring-grandmother-mode, "Yes sweetie, they are gone. If they had stayed I would have left a few of them singed." She mumbled the last part, but the Halfas in the room all smirked, including Visio, who had just come up through the floor behind her. She looked at them, "I really need to run some tests on all of you." At Danny and Sam's nervous looks, she clarified, "Just stuff like you would get at a doctor's appointment, nothing invasive."

Sam looked at Danny with a questioning look on her face, and Danielle was the only one who could not tell that they were talking telepathically. Visio used his telepathy to try to eavesdrop on their conversation. He was not expecting the blast of telekinetic energy that radiated from the defenses that Danny's mind had in place. He was thrown into the door from the recoil, making it crack.

Danny ran over to him and said, "I am so sorry."

Visio cracked one dazed eye open, "Don't be. I just wasn't expecting you to be that powerful, or that well defended against mental intrusion."

Danny was about to ask what intrusion meant, when Sam slapped him in the back of the head and explained it to him through their link. Danny rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and said, "I may be powerful, but I am untrained. The reason for my defenses is easily explainable, if you have ever heard of Freakshow."

Visio's eyes widened, "You were controlled by him?"

Danny, his best friend, and his girlfriend all shook their heads yes, and Danny said, "I almost killed Sam while I was being controlled by him."

Visio's face screwed up into an expression of disgust, "That sounds wonderful. All of us Halfas were wondering what to do about him. You see, he is the only human I know of who has gained the power of immortality."

All of their eyes widened, and Danny suddenly snaps his fingers and starts pacing, his wings opening and closing behind him, "So that was why he glowed like a ghost and could take more punishment than an ordinary hum, Oww!" He started rubbing his wing where he banged it off the wall, and Sam winced slightly at the pain that leaked through their bond.

Visio chuckled at the two of them, then he turned serious, "This is the story how I understand it…"

 **-DP-**

In another world, a bright light flashed inside of a ship and ripples of energy shot out from the center of the light. Even those who were not sensitive to Statera's energy could feel it pulsing. The final and strongest pulse left a teenage boy in black and white hooded robes on the floor of the spacecraft. He had a pouch strapped to one of the belts around his waist and four cylinder like devices were strapped to his waist. His bleary and unfocused brown eyes looked at the ragtag collection of aliens and humans surrounding him. Just before they rolled up into his head he smiled and whispered, "The light will always win."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Visio chuckled at the two of them, then he turned serious, "This is the story how I understand it:

"About two-hundred years ago a human and his family found the Fountain of Youth. There was a reason that it was hidden from the sight of humans by us and our allies, only one person who visits the fountain may leave immortal, the rest must be sacrificed. The fountain must run red with the blood of humans; he sacrificed his parents in the basin, stuffed his toddler age brother in an air-tight box, and froze his baby brother with forbidden magic. His two youngest brothers are now two of the Ghost Zone's most annoying ghosts, Klemper and The Box Ghost.

"The change that came over him had its strengths and weaknesses. He gained minimal super strength, immortality, superhuman durability, a healing factor, and the ability to make people turn into ghosts after death, whether they wanted to or not. Its drawbacks, however, were worse than he expected. He became anemic, gained a ghostly glow, and his eyes turned red, all three of these factors pointed out that something was rotten in the state of Denmark."

All three phantoms looked at him, disgust written all over their faces. The others in the room also shivered at the mental images that went through their heads. Dani scrunched up her face and said, "I could have gone without knowing that, Visio."

Visio chuckled in response, "I just gave your parents what they asked for."

Sam glared at him, "You could have said that the story wasn't meant for little ears." After she said this, her eyes went wide and then she glared at Danny, "Don't you even think about asking him that with Dannielle in the room."

Danielle looked at her mother, "Ask him what?"

Before Danny could open his mouth, Sam slapped a hand over it and asked in mock sweetness, "Do you want to live a long life, Danny?" He frantically shook his head yes, and Sam turned to Danielle, after removing her hand, "How about we go figure out where you will be staying?"

Danielle blinked once, and then she shrugged, deciding to go along with it, "Okay, Mom."

After the two of them had gone upstairs, Jazz said, "That was something I was hoping to not hear for a few years yet."

The adults in the room chuckled, Danny hid behind his wings, and Visio asked, "Speaking of years, by which one will Jack be back by? I just rhymed didn't I?" Valerie face-palmed and Maddie shook her head, but he continued, "I do want to hear his latest 'theories' on ghosts."

Maddie looked up at him in surprise, "Is the reason why you tried to dissuade us from Ghost Hunting for the direction of our life because you were a Halfa."

Visio shook his head yes, "I knew how smart you were and I didn't want to meet any of your inventions by getting hit in the face with them."

Danny rubbed his nose in remembrance of a few of those "meetings" and chuckled dryly, "That is how I found out about a couple of inventions, like the Fenton Booo-merang and the Fenton Ghost Catcher. I also got my first Fenton Thermos by dad throwing it in my face as I was flying toward the ground."

Visio raised an eyebrow at him, "What do each of those things do?"

Danny winced, "The Booo-merang follows me wherever I go, and, once it catches up to me, it hits me in the back of the head. The Ghost Catcher is able to separate my Human-half and my Ghost-half into two separate people and refusing me back together." Danny shuddered and then continued, "The Fenton Thermos captures Ghosts, and, when I am in my Ghost-form, it is capable of catching me as well. Cough-Jazz-cough."

Jazz glared at her baby brother, "I said I was sorry."

Visio's eyes were wide in alarm, and he hurriedly asked Maddie, "You have an invention that is capable of separating the halves of your son."

Maddie shrugged, "I guess I do."

Visio's eyes turned hard, "Get rid of it."

Valerie looked at him with a confused expression, "Why?"

Mr. Lancer answered for his friend, "The only way that is guaranteed to kill a Halfa is to rip it in half and destroy both halves at the same time."

Danny looked at Mr. Lancer in alarm, "How would anyone know that?"

Visio replied in a saddened tone, "It was the method used by the Roman Catholic Church during the Middle Ages to 'Destroy demons and their worshipers.' The joke, that apparently went around back then, was that if a Heavenly Angel appeared to the Pope in a human form, he would run it out of the town calling it a demon and spraying 'Holy Water' on it. They hated anything that had powers, whether it was their fault or not. I have seen some of the memories from back then. From the point of view of a halfa priest who was trying to change the ethics of the Roman Church, I watched as they ripped apart the only three angel Halfas that ever existed, aside from you of course."

Danny looked at him in open disgust, "Why would he stand by and watch them do that?"

Visio lowered his head, and Mr. Lancer spoke for him, "Because, Daniel, all the different races that were is existence at the time signed a pact that they would no longer interfere in the affairs of mankind. The only ones who refused to sign that treaty were us angels and the dragons, and you have seen where that got us, only one dragon and one angel left in existence."

Valerie held up her hand, "Wait. What do you mean 'other races,' and did you say dragons?"

Visio smirked at her, "This isn't a classroom, Huntress." This comment caused her to scowl, and he continued, "You didn't think that the only inhuman race on this earth were Halfas and angels, did you?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I kind of did?"

Visio shook his head in mock exasperation, "There are more than a hundred other races, most of them are variations of were-animals or variations of Dōbutsu-seishin."

Valerie and Danny both asked, "Doobutsie-what-what?"

"Dōbutsu-seishin means animal-spirit, when directly translated from Japanese into English. In all cultures they were referred to in a similar way. This race is comprised of the Demigod children of the Kitsune. They are born as various different animals, and the 'race' they are can only bear children with others of their race or with humans. They have two forms like us Halfas, a semi-human form and a giant animal form. Though they can use magic to make themselves look fully human, their true human form always has some part of it that is non-human. They also have power over a specific area."

Danny suddenly remembered what it was he was going to originally ask, "Back to what I was going to ask before Sam and Danielle left. What is the deal with Lydia and Freakshow?"

Visio looked at him uncomfortably and said, "At the time when Freakshow went to the Fountain of Youth, he had a girlfriend. When he came back she said that she wanted to be powerful and immortal like him. He put a knife in her heart and somehow pulled her ghost out of her body. They have actually had a Halfa child, the poor kid is one of the most ornery Halfas in existence."

Danny's eyebrow rose to meet his hairline, "That isn't at all creepy."

Valerie shuddered at the images that went through her head, and Maddie got up from her seat, started walking toward the kitchen, and said, "I should go and call Jack now."

After she had left the room Danny's eyes widened, and then he groaned as he put his face in his hands. Mr. Lancer asked him, "What is wrong, Daniel?"

Danny looked at him with a grim expression, "Me and Sam just realized how much fun school is going to be tomorrow." As everyone else looked at him in confusion, all he could do was groan.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

All Danny was thinking about as he walked into school the next day was how much he wanted to kill himself. All around him the conversations revolved around him having a "mate" and a daughter. He, Sam, and Tucker all walked into their first period English class with Mr. Lancer sitting in his chair smirking at them. Danny tested his spastic telepathic powers and looked into Mr. Lancer's head. What he didn't realize was that Mr. Lancer let him into his mind.

Mr. Lancer smugly said to Danny, " _Are you looking for something?_ "

Sam said through her link with Danny, " _You let him in, didn't you?_ "

Mr. Lancer dryly replied, " _If I didn't I would have ended up comatose trying to keep him out._ "

Danny blinked as he went to sit in his place at the back of the class, " _I didn't know I was that strong. Anyway, why were you smiling creepily at us?_ "

Mr. Lancer chuckled and Danny absently noted that his mental voice sounded younger than in real life, " _I am going to be doing a class discussion on a certain ghostly topic._ "

Sam's eyes widened and she said, " _Please don't do this._ "

" _Too bad, I am doing this as a form of revenge for you not telling me sooner about Danny being a Halfa._ " Danny groaned, put his head on his desk in defeat, and cut the connection. The others in the class wondered what was wrong with their long-coated classmate, but some of them decided that they didn't care and turned back to Mr. Lancer when he smirked and said, "Good morning class. We are going to start the day with some reading from the Sherlock Holmes story, _The Hounds of the Baskervilles_ …" The whole entire class groaned and Mr. Lancer continued, "That is what I was going to do, but instead I think that we should discuss certain recent events." The class, except Sam and Danny, looked at him with very hopeful expressions on their faces, and he smiled, "For example, Danny Phantoms changing appearance and the recently revealed fact that he has a Mate and Daughter."

Paulina started bawling, "The ghost boy was supposed to love me and only ME!"

Star tried to comfort her, "Maybe he will leave that overgrown weed and go to you."

Sam growled out through her link with Danny, " _OVERGROWN WEED! I would like to show her what this weed can do!_ "

Danny looked over at her and saw her eyes glowing bright green, " _Sam, you need to calm down, your eyes are glowing._ "

Sam glared at him and then said to Star and Paulina, before Mr. Lancer could say anything, "From what I understand about ghosts, they only have one mate in their afterlife."

Dash sneered at her instead of Paulina, who was still too busy balling her eyes out, "The only reason you would know anything is because you are goth and probably have spell books lying around in whatever little shack you come from each morning."

Instead of blowing up at him, like all the nerds who have ever felt her wrath thought she would, she smirked, "That's what you think, Baxter."

Mr. Lancer shook his head in exasperation, "How about we try to not antagonize the girl who could beat us up in a couple seconds. Does that sound good to you, Dashiell?"

Dash growled at Mr. Lancer and Mr. Lancer was the only one who saw beneath the illusion his parents had placed on him at birth. For a moment, Mr. Lancer saw a being about a foot shorter, though he was still fairly muscular. He had blond wolf ears and a tail, with white tips, and he had fangs for canine teeth, as well as ice-blue wolf-like eyes. He knew what Dash really was, even though the poor dumb jock didn't.

The students kept talking in the background as Mr. Lancer thought about them. He knew the truth about them, the vast majority of his students, both inside and outside of this class, were not human. He knew that, as per the customs of their particular races, the majority of them had no clue what they really were. Most races only told their children what they were on their eighteenth birthday. He was drawn from his musings by the class laughing at something, and, judging from the fact that both Danny's and Sam's faces were beet red, it probably wasn't something that was appropriate. All he could do was shake his head and tell them to keep it PG rated.

 **-DP-**

Vlad was in his laboratory looking at a cup filled with a reddish-green liquid. He turned into his ghost form and started saying something, seemingly to the cup in front of him. It started glowing brightly as he brought it up to his lips and drank it. He could feel the power inside him start to grow as his outer appearance changed. His fangs became longer and sharper, his already pointed hair becoming more disheveled and gaining a ponytail in the back like in his human form. His suit changed, gaining armor all over and claw-like gauntlets on his hands, as well as gaining black coloring in more places than before and an ornate red V in the triangle on his chest. His cape disappeared and in its place sprouted two massive black bat-like wings.

Vlad smirked as he changed back to his human form to see if anything had changed for it. He went up to a mirror and when he saw that nothing had changed, he said, "That book was right, being a halfa is sort of cheating in this world. Now, a few more tests are left."

He walked over to the window and stuck his hand into the sun light, and nothing happened to his hand. He changed into ghost form with his hand still in the window, and he instantly retracted his hand from the light in pain, with his wings flaring in surprise. He smiled at the pain he felt in his ghost form, "I understand now why…"

Before he could continue his monologue, a portal to the Ghost Zone opened up behind him. Normally this would not be a problem, but this portal had a wind sucking everything in front of it into it, which was only Vlad. In his surprise, he was not able to fight its pull and was dragged through it into the Ghost Zone, where another portal was pushing everything out of the Ghost Zone. Now, this one he started fighting and he had almost made it back through the first portal when it closed, and in a knee jerk reaction he stopped fighting the second portal to lament his misfortune.

Next thing he knew he was spit out onto the floor inside a space ship. He knew it was a spaceship because he could see the stars out the window next to him. He started flying at full speed toward the portal, in hopes that he would be able to get to it before it closed. Today was just not his day, because it closed before he could put even his hand through. He roared in anger and blasted the man dressed in white armor that was to his left. The ectoblast, fueled by his new powers and his anger, left a gaping cauterized hole where the man's head and shoulders should have been.

Once he had calmed down he looked around and spotted more white armored men, which he realized were simple soldiers, just staring at him from underneath their helmets. He then heard a dry cackle come from his left. He turned in that direction and saw a man wearing a brown cloak with the hood up. The only things he could make out underneath the hood were the man's yellow eyes and pale, wrinkled skin of his lower face and next to him stood a man in an extensive black cybernetic suit. He could feel the power radiating of them, and, somehow, he knew that he had just earned the cloaked man's respect.

The cloaked one spoke, his voice low and rasping on Vlad's hyper-sensitive ears, "Who are you? I can feel your anger, hatred, and your enormous power."

Vlad smirked and hissed out as he floated up to the throne that the cloaked man sat on, "My name is Vlad Plasmius. I have found myself in this Universe completely on accident, so I need your help to return to my Universe, but to do that I first need to know your name, human."

The cloaked man's eyes narrowed at him, "My name is Emperor Palpatine, but you can call me Darth Sidious. I am the ruler of the entire galaxy and the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Vlad floated down and stood in front of Palpatine's throne, "You sound like my kind of person. Would it be possible for us to work out an agreement on you helping me?"

The man in the black suit wheezed out in a strong voice, "What would be in it for my Master?"

Vlad smiled a truly vicious smile and changed into his human form, the black rings moving swiftly over his form. Once the transformation was complete he said, "Whatever I can help you with."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Today was Saturday, and the previous week had been miserable for Danny. All he had heard all week was speculation about him and Sam doing what they had agreed not to do until after they got married. The fact that everyone and his brother knew about the "Phantom Family" really wasn't helping matters any. Many wild theories were flying around the town and, it seemed, the entire country about why his appearance was changing. Some of the theories were so bizarre and perverted that Danny shivered just thinking about them. The theories about Sam and Danielle's origins were equally interesting. There were only three good things about the past week in his opinion.

The first was the fact that Danielle was now living with him. He did have to reprimand her a couple times, but the both of them knew that he loved her. His Mom and Dad were having fun spoiling their granddaughter, and Danny had to growl at them a few times when he thought that they were going overboard. He did almost murder Skulker when he slinked out of the Ghost Zone and tried to hunt Danielle. The media got an eyeful from that little encounter about how powerful the town hero really was. Danny destroyed Skulker's suit and almost lit the fearful little Skulker on fire. Sam showed up late to the fight, and Danny actually had to protect him against her wrath.

The second was that the Guys in White were starting to be questioned on their theories, ethics, and methods. Videos were mysteriously released to the public of them ripping apart the ghost of the President's grandmother, destroying all manner of public property to capture Danny Phantom, vaporizing a ghost that was bleeding out on the ground by putting a stick of ecto-infused dynamite in his weakly pulsing core, and many more equally disturbing videos. They were know considered the villains by most of the people in the US, and there was talk of them being disbanded and the anti-ecto laws being rescinded.

The third good thing was also a bad thing; Vlad had been missing since Tuesday. Now the good part about it was the fact that he was not in the area to mess around with Danny and his family. The bad part was that he was somewhere plotting some revenge scheme or something. Vlad seemed to have been really out of it the last time Danny saw him. When talking about it with Sam, she had said that he seemed to be really fixated on gaining one of Danny's feathers in ghost form. When they asked Visio about it he just said to hope that he was wrong in what he thought.

Today though, Visio was taking Danny, Sam, and Danielle to the Halfa Meeting. He said that it took place once every five years, had a few leaders, and if any new halfas were found during those five years, they were presented before all of their kind then. To say Danny was frightened to go to this meeting was an understatement, and Sam had to smack him in the back of the head a few times when it leaked over their link a little too strongly.

Visio didn't tell them where they were heading, so it was a great surprise when they landed in front Tucker's church. Visio chuckled at their puzzled reactions and said, "Let me do the talking once we are inside, because, after all, I am one of the leaders."

All three of them just looked at each other and shrugged, and then they walked in and saw what appeared to be a hundred plus ghosts. Up front they saw a gathering of three ghosts and what appeared to be a human, except he had silver wolf ears and tail with white tips. His grey eyes also seemed too old for his fourteen-year-old body.

The female ghost who had a lightning-like T on her chest smirked at Visio and said, "Late again Nightshade, and you brought a couple guests this time." She pointed at the wolf-boy next to her, "You know that Jakob is the only non-halfa allowed at these meetings."

He smirked at her, "Tempestas, I am well aware of that fact, and Jakob is still the only non-halfa in the room."

The other two ghosts, who looked vaguely similar with their blue-green fiery hair, light armor, and grey cloaks, looked at the three newcomers in surprise. The one with a red visor over his eye spoke first, "You have to be kidding. Danny Phantom is a halfa. Why were we never notified?"

Danny spoke up before Visio could say anything, "Considering the only other halfas I knew about before a couple weeks ago were Danielle and Plasmius, I would say that my enemies didn't want you going after them for attacking me."

The cloaked halfa without the visor snarled at him, "Learn your place in this meeting young one. I am the first-born halfa Malbenita, brother of Pariah Dark, and the leader of our race. Do not speak out of turn."

Dannielle and Danny's hands started glowing and Sam's vines started twisting in the air and the ground shook a little from her powers. She snarled right back at Malbenita, "Don't talk to him like that."

Visor-ghost spoke up again in defense of his "twin," "Why not?"

Visio decided to butt in before things could get violent, "Everyone calm down." Once all the leaders and Phantoms were looking at him he continued, "Danny just so happens to be an angel halfa and the Prince of the Ghost Zone. It would not go well for you if you decided to fight him, especially since he defeated all our relatives and has no control over some of his more recently acquired and supercharged powers."

The woman Visio had called Tempestas spoke up in a very deadpan monotone, "You are all forgetting what the purpose of this meeting is. It isn't the chance to determine our pecking order. You of all people should be aware of this Ectospawn."

Visor-ghost, now Ectospawn, frowned and looked away from everyone at the meeting. Some halfa in the "audience," who looked suspiciously like Ember, yelled out, "What is the purpose of this meeting again?"

Jakob spoke up, "To ensure peace between ourselves and to make sure that each halfa is given an equal chance of survival in a world that is against all things 'non-human.'"

Visio said jokingly, "Says you, Jakob Lawrence, the only non-halfa at this meeting."

Jakob smirked at him, "I am still two-hundred years older than you, and I am pretty sure that I can still kick your butt."

Visio laughed, "Touché."

Dannielle's eyes widened in surprise, "You are three-hundred years old!"

Jakob smirked, "I will tell you three more about myself after the meeting, which needs to get started. I will open in the customary Prayer to our Heavenly Father. Now please everyone bow your heads. Dear Lord…"

 **-DP-**

The people on board the Ghost scrambled to their stations. Galen sat up front and helped Hera pilot the spaceship. Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb all went to the various guns on the ship, and Chopper went to his place at the terminal in the cockpit. They had just finished a raid on a group of fuel freighters. When they were about to head back to base a destroyer showed up, and intercepted them. Galen could feel the darkness on board that ship, and he knew that they were dealing with Vader's personal Star Destroyer.

They managed to shoot down about ten TIE Fighters when a strange pink light seemed to come out of the Fighter Bay. All three Jedi sensed through the Force that it was a person, but the thing that worried them was the fact that, even though its feelings were as dark as the Emperor's, it wasn't a force wielder and their danger sense was going crazy.

All three Force wielders said at the same time, "Hera, we need to get out of here, now!"

She grumbled as she engaged the Hyperdrive, but before they left, their holo-camera took a picture of the creature moving towards them. When asked about it at a later meeting Galen would tell them, "Though I have no clue what that thing is supposed to be, I do know this. Vader and the Emperor have gained a very powerful Ally, one which we should take great pains to avoid."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Danielle almost fell asleep multiple times during the meeting, which was extremely boring. Visio even telepathically admitted to her that he thought it was too boring. All it consisted of was the various different halfas telling what they had been up to in the past five years, as well as appointing mentors to any new halfas that were found. Including the three Phantoms, only six young ones were found that year. The other three were appointed mentors and then taken out of the meeting by their new mentors.

Ember's daughter Julia Hunter/McLain asked what was going to happen to the Phantoms. The leaders said that they would be their mentors, and it was when this was said that Danny finally figured out why Vlad wanted him as his "son." The mentors of new halfas were treated like their parents.

Once the meeting had adjourned, the leaders and Phantoms all went into the Pastor's Office, where Jakob had went after a few minutes and where they found him sleeping in the big chair behind the desk. Visio, Jennifer Tempestas, and Jason Ectospawn all snickered when Malbenita woke him up by slamming his hand on the desk. Danielle giggled at the wide-eyed look on his face that made him look closer to his physical age. His ears went back against his head, his tail fluffed out behind him, and he snarled at Malbenita.

Visio just chuckled, "You know that isn't that threatening unless you are in your wolf-form."

Jakob narrowed his eyes at Visio, "Even in this form I can whoop your behind."

Jennifer smirked at him, "You can't kick my butt."

Jakob grumbled and said, "That is because you control the weather, not people's minds."

Danny spoke up, "I might be able to if I learn how to control my powers."

Malbenita looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean, you might be able to?"

Visio grimaced and answered for him, "On top of all his other powers, which are still growing, his angel powers were telepathy and telekinesis. Those two factors combined with the 'power jump' he gets from also being an angel make his psychic power levels vastly more potent than mine."

Jennifer looked at the male Phantom in surprise, "That should not be possible."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and Sam said for him, "He put Visio into the door without even trying."

Danielle looked at her father, "It was almost as scary as when you blasted all those Guys in White agents into those trees."

Danny's wings started trying to hide him from view as he blushed green, "I actually didn't mean to do that either."

Jakob looked at him in alarm, "Then I really need to test your powers if you can do something like that without trying." Everyone gave him a questioning look so he continued, "The only times I have ever seen someone do similar things at those levels, it took a lot of concentration for them to do it. For him to do it without trying means that he could rip up entire forests and decimate cities larger than this by simply concentrating and blasting everything into individual atoms with a telekinetic pulse.

"He could potentially rip apart even the most potent mental defenses, and gain access to the memories of anyone he chooses. I am the most powerful telepath here, so I need to be the one to test him, and I stand the least chance of being destroyed by his powers because of my immortality."

Visio for once scratched his head in confusion, Danny and Danielle doing the same thing behind him, and Sam asked what was on all their minds, "Aren't we all immortal?"

Jason sneered at them, "Yes we are."

Jennifer smacked his arm, "Jason! I thought having Xeraunius in your head mellowed you out."

Jason just gave her a blank look, but all of them knew that he was rolling his eyes under his visor, "He did mellow me out a little. He is telling me right now to apologize for my 'rude' behavior."

Jennifer shook her head, "You should listen to him."

After Jason harrumphed, Danny raised an eyebrow at them, turned back to Jakob, and waited for his answer. Jakob rolled his eyes at the two of them and said, "Do you two need marriage counseling again." After they shook their heads, he continued, "In answer to Sam's question, yes, but my version of immortality is a little different. I am even different from my own species. Unlike all of you, I am completely incapable of dying, so even if Danny did 'destroy me,' I would not end up dead. Now it is time to see what this Prince is made of." With that, he mentally attacked Danny.

Danny instantly felt another mind attacking his already formidable defenses. His eyes started glowing brighter green and he started fighting back, but what neither of the two telepaths realized was that Danny also started levitating everything in the room. The moment the other halfas noticed this they beat a hasty retreat. After they left they heard an explosion and they saw the door blast off its hinges.

 **-DP-**

In Clockwork's tower there was a gathering of the time lords. There were only five of them, but they were considered the most powerful beings in every universe. The always laughed at those who called themselves time lords but did not really understand what that meant. The names of those already there were Clockwork, Dialga, and Professor Paradox.

Dialga appeared to be a younger man with silver and blue armor covering his body. About the only thing that set him apart from being human were his fangs, red eyes, and the glowing blue diamond in his breast-plate. Professor Paradox looked like any old professor who just took a quick walk outside his lab. Clockwork was, well, Clockwork.

A bright flash of light lit the front of the room, and there stood Shadow. He was holding a red Chaos Emerald in his hand and seemed to be glaring at it. He muttered something under his breath and addressed Clockwork, "I have made all the arrangements, so that once this meeting is done, you can place me where I need to be."

Clockwork changed from an old man to a baby and said, "Of course, old friend."

Dialga raised an eyebrow and tapped the three claws on his five fingered gloves against the table at which most of them were sitting, "I guess this means you will be taking your true form."

Shadow smirked at him, "It does indeed, Dialga."

Professor Paradox spoke up for the first time, "I have already seen you in your lupinian form. Oh, wait! That has not happened yet for you."

Dialga smacked the back of Paradox's head, "When will you get your time sense straight?"

Paradox shrugged, "It will take a few Eons."

Dialga rolled his eyes as an old man walked through the door. This old man used a crooked walking stick that looked like lightning bolt, and had two floating, rotting bodies carrying something in between them following behind him. He smirked at them all and quipped, "Sorry I am running late."

Dialga face-palmed as everyone else just shook their heads. Dialga glared at him and said, "You are the personification of the Speed Force. How are you always late to meetings that exist outside of time?"

Shadow spoke up, "Enough! Let us get the trial of Hunter Zolomon underway." After he said this, he started to morph in a bright flash of light, that blinded the decrepit-looking Hunter and instilled a deep sense of fear in hearts of all those present.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Galen was sitting in on the meeting between the rebel leaders, and he, again, had to remind himself that this was not the Alliance that he had started in his own universe. They were arguing about that "thing" again. Apparently, it had attacked yet another of their ships that was a little too slow to make the jump into hyperspace. Through the last transmission from that ship they had finally gotten a description of the dark creature. It was humanoid, but it had mynock-like wings, fangs, red eyes, forked tongue, pointed ears, and blueish-green skin. It apparently wore a white and black suit of some kind, and in the black triangle near the throat of the creature, there was an ornate letter of some kind. They also heard it talk and its voice sent shivers down all their spines, except for Galen, but that did not surprise anyone.

Galen was brought back to the present when Kanan suggested, yet again, "Let us Jedi go out and fight this thing…"

He was quickly cut off by hologram Bail Organa heatedly stating, "We have already lost too-many Jedi to the Empire. We will only send you out when we know what this thing is capable of."

Galen spoke, "I would probably be able to take this thing in a fight."

Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Ezra said, "What makes you think that?"

"The Emperor would not ally himself with someone stronger than himself. Though…" Galen paused, thinking to himself.

Sabine prompted him to continue, "Though, what?"

Galen smirked, "In my universe he made that mistake."

Kanan glared at him, "Who did he ally himself with in your universe?"

Galen shrugged noncommittally, "Me, technically. The Emperor allowed Vader to train me. In that universe my only purpose was to root out rebel leaders, but in the end I became the leader of the rebellion and almost destroyed both Vader and the Emperor."

Hera gave him a shocked look, "You didn't tell us this before."

Galen chuckled, "You didn't ask."

Ezra had a look of realization cross his face, "Is that why you have a lot of the dark side in you?"

Galen shook his head, "Yes. I have only been on the side of the light for a short time."

Zeb tilted his head to one side, "Why did you change sides?"

Galen smiled a sad smile, "I did something forbidden by both the Jedi and the Sith."

Realization dawned on Kanan as he said, "You fell in love."

Galen was about to answer him when an explosion rocked the ship. The bridge crew immediately got to work checking for enemy ship, and the crew of the Ghost ran to the origin of the blast. They ran a few rooms down to an empty storage room. What they found was more than a little shocking. Lying on the ground were two humanoid beings. One was a teenage boy with black bird wings coming out of his back, the other was also a teenage boy with silver ears and a tail. Galen reached out to them in the force and discovered that neither of them were users of the force, but they were still powerful.

They quickly took them to the med-bay and set them on some beds, after telling those in the bridge that their visitors had been the source of the explosion. The doctors checked them out and told the Ghost's crew that they weren't human, and they also said that one of them seemed to have a very strange energy signature not too unlike their mysterious new foe.

Galen looked over the winged boy again and said, "While they may be similar, this boy doesn't have a heart that is pitch-black with darkness."

Sabine looked at him in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

Galen face scrunched up in a strange look, "That other being felt like pure evil, whereas this kid seems to be almost pure good."

A voice quietly said, "I wouldn't say pure good."

Ezra started, looking at the winged teen with wide eyes, "It's awake."

The boy glared at him with glowing green eyes and ruffled feathers, "My name is Danny."

Kanan glared at Ezra, "Sorry for his rude behavior, but we have never seen a being like you before."

A groan from the other boy made them all turn their heads toward the other boy, "In all my two-hundred plus years of existence, I have never woken up with a headache quite this bad. Danny, I hope you learn to control your powers soon." He rubbed his head, between his ears, and said, "Oww. Who are all of you?"

They proceeded to introduce themselves, and Danny finally realized that they were not at home anymore. He asked, "Where are we?"

Galen smirked at him, "On our spaceship."

The wolf boy, who had told them his name was Jakob, loudly exclaimed, "What?"

Danny was too busy figuring out the way to a window to realize how loud Jakob had shouted, "Where is the nearest window?"

Ezra pointed to the wall on his right, "Next room over. Wh…"

Before he could even finish saying why, Danny phased through the wall into the next room. Everyone stood there staring at the place where Danny had disappeared, even Jakob. Jakob muttered just loud enough for those in the room to hear him, "Stupid halfa."

Everyone turned to him, and Zeb questioned, "Stupid halfa?"

Jakob raised one eyebrow at him and said, "Let me guess, you have never heard of a halfa before?"

Hera just gave him a bland look as Ezra snuck out the door and into the next room, "What was your first clue?"

Kanan continued for her, "Now, tell us what a halfa is?"

Jakob said, "Halfas are a race of powerful beings that are half-human and half-ghost."

Sabine looked at him skeptically, "Ghosts?"

Jakob looked at her with a straight face, "We are from a different universe."

 **-DP-**

Ezra ran into the next-door room to see Danny staring out the window into space. He walked right up behind him, and Danny did not even notice him until he was waving a hand in front of his face. Danny shyly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, I kind of spaced-out there…ha."

Ezra face palmed and said, "That was bad."

Danny smirked, "I am the king of bad puns."

Ezra raised one eyebrow at him, and then seemed to think of a different question to ask, "How did you two get here?"

Danny thought for a second as he stretched his wings out behind him, "Jakob was testing my psychic powers, there was an explosion, and then I blacked out."

"Why was he testing out your psychic powers?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, and his wings twitched once, "Because I am capable of doing things without even trying that generally require a lot of training and concentration."

Ezra's interest was piqued, "Like what?"

Danny looked out the window again and said, "Blasting about twenty men into a bunch of trees without meaning to."

Kanan walked in at that exact moment, "That is a pretty powerful ability. Your friend Jakob told me about your power-control problem and I thought that either me or Galen might be able to help you with that."

"What do you mean?"

Galen smiled as he walked in, "In this universe we have something called the Force."


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Danny and Jakob had been with the Rebels for about a week. Danny had learned some control of his powers under the three Jedi. However, the only one who came close to being able to go toe-to-toe with him in terms of raw power was Galen. The first multiversal barrier they came to was their completely different alphabets. The second was some of the terminology they used. Both of these were solved by "force-learning," which was Galen "downloading" the knowledge into their brains. For a while, Danny grumbled about the headaches it caused.

Toward the end of the week, another ship was attacked, and this time, they got a holo-video of the creature. What they saw sent shivers down all their spines. Danny gaped at the video, but what he said startled the Ghost's crew, "What has he done to himself?"

Zeb looked at him with wide eyes, "You know this creature?"

Danny gave a solemn nod, "He is my arch-enemy, Vlad Plasmius, but the last time I saw him he did not look like that. What has he done to himself?"

Jakob shuddered and said, "He has turned himself into a vampire."

Danny looked at Jakob in alarm, "He what?"

Ezra tilted his head to the side, "What is a vampire?"

Jakob shuddered, "Some of my explanation is going to go right over your head, so I am not even going to bother dumbing it down for you. The origins of Vampires are as creepy as they are.

"The first Vampire was a pre-Roman Empire human who was jealous of the Earthly Angels' power, and he was willing to do anything to obtain it. He enlisted the help of a group of Nephilim in his mad schemes, and they told him that to gain the power of any race you must drink its blood after it had been "enchanted" in a Satanic ritual, that was thought to be destroyed in the first century of the Church's existence.

"The nature of Vampires is so different from Earthly Angels, it is no small wonder that they were called Earthly Demons. Like their mythological counterparts, they are immortal, near invulnerable, and a need to have blood though they can obtain it through eating raw meat, the nastier of the species get it by drinking straight from "the tap". They have an aversion to sunlight, because their skin burns easily because of a lack of .Melanin after their transformation, can fly unless they are also a halfa they have to use their retractable bat-wings, biting people to turn them, and super senses and abilities.

"They also possess a sonic scream capable of disabling their attackers and those they are attacking. They also have the ability to call upon shade demons. Though neither particularly strong, intelligent, nor resilient, the shade demon's basic power of numbers allow them to be a regular challenge. Due to their shadowy composition, they are susceptible to destruction by sunlight."

Danny shuddered, "And, let me guess, his powers are also heightened by his status as a halfa."

Jakob shook his head yes, and Ezra said, "Vampires sound nasty."

Zeb rubbed his arms and shivered, "I certainly would not want to meet one in a dark ally."

Kanan rubbed his beard worriedly and said, "I am glad that Senator Organa told us to not go against this creature. One thing bothers me about him."

Before Danny could ask what, Galen spoke up, "Why would so vile a creature align himself with the Emperor, and why would the Emperor allow it?"

Hera leaned back in her seat, "Those are both good questions."

Danny spoke up again, "From what you have told me about the Emperor, he figures that he has found a powerful ally. I doubt he realizes that the Fruitloop is even craftier and more manipulative than himself. Vlad became rich using his powers, he is the richest man on our planet, but your Emperor seems to be the more patient out of the two of them. Plasmius is very good at faking appearances, so the Emperor might just not see what Plasmius is planning."

Sabine gave him a skeptical look, "I doubt that is actually the case."

Galen gave an off kilter frown, "I have felt both of them through the force, and this Plasmius felt as steeped in darkness as the Emperor. Jakob and Danny, from what you have told us about halfas, Plasmius probably is more powerful than the Emperor, and the Emperor might be playing him for the fool."

Danny shuddered, "If that is the case than I almost pity the Emperor when it comes to feeling Plasmius's wrath for being deceived."

Ezra spoke up, with a non-comprehending look on his face, "Wouldn't it be better to let them fight each other if they are both so powerful."

Jakob shook his head at Ezra's naïveté, "Letting that happen would result in greater loss of life for civilians than I could accept."

Zeb scratched his head in confusion, "How would one thing cause the other."

Danny spoke just before Kanan could, "It would lead to a three way split in the struggle to control the galaxy. Two super powerful dark forces that wouldn't care about civilian life, and one good force not able to take the offensive as often for fear of hurting civilians in an all-out attack. If you beat one bad guy you would still have the other one to contend with."

Jakob held his chin as his tail flicked back and forth, "Our only chance to defeat both of them is to get Plasmius back to our universe where we would have plenty of power similar to our own to aid us, and leave the Emperor for you to deal with."

Sabine glared at them, "With all your power, you would leave us to deal with the Emperor and Vader by ourselves."

Galen spoke up, "Both Vader and the Emperor will eventually be destroyed by the son of Anakin Skywalker."

Kanan looked at him from the other side of the table with wide eyes, "You have had a vision of the future."

Galen smirked at him, "One of the few things I forgot to mention."

Sabine raised her eyebrow at them, "What are you two talking about."

Galen raised an eyebrow and gave her a lopsided smirk, "I am able to look into the future at will."

Ezra looked at Kanan, "How many jedi did you know that could do that."

"None," answered Kanan. He narrowed his eyes at Galen, "I want to fight you, to see what else you are hiding in regards to your force powers."

Galen looked suddenly apprehensive, "I am not sure whether that is a good idea."

Danny spoke up, his wings twitching, "I would like to see that."

Kanan and Galen looked at each other, looked at Danny, and looked at each other again, this time with narrowed eyes. After a short pause, they both said, "So be it."

 **-DP-**

Vlad was standing next to Vader in the bridge of the _, in human form. He stared out into the stars, his psychic powers working overtime. Vader could sense the feeling of fixation on a certain object practically radiating off of his ally.

Vader breathed in and then out, "What is it that you are searching for Plasmius."

Vlad hissed in frustration, "My goody-goody archenemy Danny Phantom. I felt him very briefly on that last search and destroy mission, which was a lot of fun. It bugs me to know that he is out there somewhere, waiting for the right moment to take me down."

Vader smirked underneath his mask, "Show me what he feels like, and I will be able to find him and send you with all your Terror Troopers that the Emperor generously donated to you."

Vlad clenched his fists as his face twisted into a look of evil joy and his eyes turned red, "I would like that very much."

Vader smiled darkly under his mask and thought, _And when they destroy you, I will again be able to set my plans in motion to destroy Sidious and take control of the Empire._


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The crew of the Ghost set down on Felucia to watch the two eldest Jedi fight each other. Galen readied his twin blue lightsabers, one of which he had made in his time with the crew of the Ghost. Kanan also readied his light saber and narrowed his eyes at Galen, waiting for him to make the first move.

They started circling each other as the rest of the crew watched from the top of a nearby mushroom. Galen suddenly charged using Force Speed and jumped in the air, both lightsabers spinning. Kanan managed to block it using a variant of Soresu and Force Pushed Galen back, before charging at him with his lightsaber held to his right side in one hand. Galen blocked his first three slashes and dodged the fourth one by jumping in the air. While in the air he disengaged his lightsabers and used a low powered Force Repulse to knock Kanan back into the lip of a nearby mushroom.

Kanan recovered easily from the blow and back flipped onto the mushroom, where he threw his Saber at Galen. Galen ran at it and slid on his knees while leaning back, to dodge the wildly thrown saber. They both jumped at the same time, Kanan catching his saber and Galen igniting one of his. Galen slashed at Kanan as he summersaulted over him. Kanan blocked it and landed on his feet with his saber in front of him. Galen twisted in air and landed facing Kanan.

Galen smirked at Kanan, "Ready to give up yet?"

Kanan smirked back at him, "We have only just begun."

Galen responded by hurling a round of low powered Sith Lightning at Kanan, which was easily blocked by a lightsaber. Kanan Force Pushed the lightning away and ran at Galen twirling his lightsaber in his left hand. Galen ignited one saber in his left hand blocking the blow that Kanan tried to land. He then ignited his other saber in an attempt to land a blow on Kanan, who jumped backwards and telekinetically lifted Galen into the air.

Galen shot lightning out of one hand at Kanan to make him let go, and used the other hand to pull a giant rock out of the ground and throw it at Kanan. Kanan let go to try and catch the lightning with a weak tutimentis and jump over the rock. Galen then grabbed him using the force and slammed him into the ground a couple times before throwing him in the direction of the rest of the Ghost's crew. Galen ignited both his sabers, and he stalked towards where Kanan landed and was struggling a little to stand.

Ezra landed in between them to stop the fight from continuing, "I think that this contest has gone far enough."

Galen Force Choked him and threw him at Danny, who caught the boy. Galen stared at him hard, "It is over when your master says it is over, Padawan."

Kanan wiped the sweat from his brow and said to Ezra, "It is okay, Ezra. He isn't going all out on me anyways."

Zeb stood up in alarm and asked them, "What do you mean he isn't going all out?"

Jakob spoke for them, "Galen is not using his full strength in this battle. I can sense his thoughts as well, they dwell on preparing Kanan to fight a Sith Lord, not on defeating him."

Danny winced as Kanan readied to meet to meet Galen's next attack, "He doesn't need to be quite so rough."

Galen smiled darkly at them all, "If I was following the teachings with which I was taught, I would be going a lot harder and this whole area would eventually be reduced to rubble."

Kanan and Ezra shivered at the slight and temporary increase of dark emotions in their friend, and Kanan said, "I thought I would be able to at least hold my own for longer than I have." Before Ezra could say something, Kanan finished his thought, "The next series of attacks will wipe me out of energy."

Galen laughed loudly, "I have defeated the Emperor and Vader, and I have torn Star Destroyers out of the sky. What gave you the idea that you were on my level in combat?"

Before Kanan could answer, Galen leapt at him using Force Rage to disarm him and Force Push him into the edge of the mushroom that the rest of the crew was sitting on. Kanan ended up sitting on the edge of the mushroom, looking utterly exhausted. Galen walked over to him and leveled both sabers in a cross at his throat.

Galen spoke with authority, "Surrender, Jedi."

Kanan suddenly smirked and said, "Not today," as he kicked both Galen's lightsabers out of his grasp and Force Pushed him to the other side of the mushroom top. He called his lightsaber to his hand as he started running at Galen. That is when Galen started doing something that confused all who were watching the fight, he started charging up his Maelstrom attack which looked like a weird Force Repulse. Right as Kanan leaped at him he unleashed it and blasted Kanan away like an annoying bug.

The top of the mushroom looked slightly burnt in a giant circle around where Galen stood. Kanan was lying at one end of the mushroom groaning from the loss of energy and soreness he was feeling. Galen called his lightsabers to himself, put them away, and walked toward Kanan. He raised his eyebrow as Kanan rolled onto his back and said, "I yield."

Galen smiled kindly and helped the slightly older man to his feet, "You did well for having only fought the Inquisitors before."

Kanan groaned and said tiredly, "You call this fighting well. You made me look no better than a drunk Bantha."

They suddenly heard the whining of many engines overhead. Every one turned their heads to the sky and saw a virtual fleet of Imperial Drop ships flying overhead. They landed on the tops of the mushrooms surrounding the Ghost crew, who had all gathered in front of their ship. The sky darkened overhead with thick a cloud cover and lightning bolts and rain started striking all around.

The whole crew readied their various weapons as the ramps lowered on the surrounding ship and dark looking Storm Troopers tumbled out. They wore black and dark grey armor with metal claw-like gauntlets that had blasters built into the top of them. The things that were most disconcerting about them were their glowing red eyes that shown through the visor their skull-like helmets, the fangs in their exposed mouths, and the giant mynock-like wings sprouting from their backs. They seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

Ezra ignited his lightsaber and yelled in fear, "What are those things."

Galen answered, "They look like Terror Troopers, but…"

"Vampirised," Jakob finished for him in a low animalistic growl. He suddenly turned into a giant silver wolf the size of a Bull Rancor.

Danny's eyes widened as he realized what that meant, and transformed into his ghost form. His fangs showed as he growled out, "These creatures are controlled by Plasmius."

They suddenly heard clapping coming from inside the ship directly ahead of them, and a figure with white hair and dressed in a business suit walked out. His pure white smile sent chills down all their spines and he said, "Very good, Daniel. These troops were generously donated to me by that fool of an Emperor, but as you can see, I upgraded them a little."

Danny snarled as he charged a Ghost Ray in his right hand, "This little reign of terror you have constructed ends here."

Vlad smiled evilly as he said, "I don't think it will Daniel."

Danny fired his blast at Vlad who sidestepped it and transformed to his Ghost/Vampire form. He flew into the air and sneered at Danny, his forked tongue sliding out as he yelled for his troops to attack. Danny flew into the air and charged at Vlad, while the rest of the ghost crew defended against the Vampire Troopers.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

While Danny and Vlad fought in the skies, Galen and Ezra worked on deflecting the blaster bolts that were fired at them and their friends, Zeb and Sabine shot at them using their own guns, Jakob attacked the creatures with his teeth and claws, and Hera, a tired Kanan, and Chopper worked on getting airborne. The Vampire Troopers did not go down easily at all, and they were even harder to take down when they took to the air on their wings. In Zeb's opinion, the only one who was not having any difficulties taking them down was Galen.

Galen had already beheaded three and destroyed another three by throwing them into one of the drop ships, making it explode and take a couple more out, when the call came over their communicators to retreat. Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra all ran up the lowered ramp firing over their shoulders. Galen was about to follow when he saw that neither Danny nor Jakob were backing down from the fight. He charged directly into the fray, cleared a quick path around himself, and used the Force to shut the ramp.

Galen yelled into his communicator, "Take off, Hera."

Kanan yelled back, "We are not leaving you three."

Galen beheaded another trooper and answered, "If you don't, you will die. You aren't used to all-out fights with multiple enemies, we are." He threw three more into yet another transport before yelling, "Come back in ten minutes, and if we are still alive, pull us out. If we are dead, blow this place with all the explosives you got."

The Ghost took off, destroying as many troopers as it could as it flew through the clouds and into orbit. The few troopers that tried to follow it instantly got severe sunburns, sun poisoning, and deadly skin cancer. Everyone hung their heads thinking that they had just condemned their new friends to death.

Ezra climbed into the cockpit and asked, "Will they make it?"

Kanan put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder, "I don't know, Ezra. I just don't know."

 **-DP-**

Danny saw the Ghost fly off out of the corner of his eye as he dodged a punch from Vlad. In retaliation, he blasted Vlad back with an ectoblast. The one problem with this was the fact that he suddenly had three Vampire Troopers attack him. He punched one in the face, psychically threw the second into the first, and used the trick that he had seen Dan use; he grabbed the other one with an ecto-rope, wrapped it around the other two, and threw them into one of the landing craft. Vlad snarled at him and rammed into him as the ship exploded underneath them.

Danny shouted at him after they had separated, "Why are you doing this Plasmius?"

Vlad fired an ectoblast at him, "For Power, Daniel! You of course would never understand."

Danny looked at him with a slight amount of pity as he dodged another ectoblast, "What about your friends and my family."

Vlad snarled and charged at Danny to throw an ecto-infused punch, "I hate your whole family, and I will happily destroy them if I get the chance. As for friends," He smiled wickedly and his forked tongue slithered out, "I have none."

Danny dodged the punch and threw one of his own. It connected with Vlad's chin and his wings flared out to balance himself as he rubbed his chin. Before either of them could launch another attack, Galen threw one of his sabers at Vlad, who had to dodge it before it could cut off his wing.

Vlad quickly put his focus on Galen and Jakob, and he left ten Vampire Troopers to take Danny. He floated down to where Galen was, while forming an ecto-sword in his right hand. Galen merely snarled at him and readied both his sabers, while Jakob continued to take care of some of the Vampire Troopers. Vlad smirked as he rushed at Galen while scraping his sword threw the top of the mushroom. Galen blocked his first strike with his left saber and swung his right saber to try to cut off Vlad's head, but Vlad had formed a second sword to block it. Vlad phased through Galen, but before he could kill Galen from behind, Danny also phased through Galen to push Vlad away.

Galen smirked at Danny as he crushed the windpipe of three more Vampire Troopers with Force Choke, "What took you so long, Danny?"

Danny smirked back as he dodged on of Vlad's ectoblasts, "I had to beat back ten of the gruesome fangsome."

Galen just gave him a look as he beheaded another Vampire Trooper and used Force Lightning on three more, "I am not entirely sure it works that way."

Vlad punched Danny into one of the ships and growled out, "It doesn't." Then Vlad flew over and got Danny in a choke hold, which Danny phased out of and blasted Vlad with his green, lightning-like Ghost Stinger. Vlad absorbed it, turned it pinkish-red, and fired it right back at Danny, who dodged it and phased into the mushroom beneath them.

Vlad spun around to look for Danny. He had to dodge a saber throw from Galen and one of his minions being thrown at him by Jakob. He was suddenly jerked into the air by his ankles and thrown into one of the Drop Ships. He fired his heat vision at Danny, who countered by firing his freeze vision at Vlad. The two beams of energy battled for dominance in between them, and it was only when Vlad had to dodge some rogue Force Lightning that Danny won the small struggle.

Danny's freeze vision iced a couple fires, some Vampire Troopers, and encased another Drop Ship. He turned it off and flapped his wings, using them to channel a psychic blast, which vaporized a couple Vampire Troopers and knocked Vlad out of the ring of ships. He flew at Vlad in an attempt to tackle him.

Vlad yelled in rage, which turned into a high pitched Ghostly Wail that knocked Danny back into Jakob and sent both of them flying through the air. Galen jumped out of the way of the destructive sound waves and shocked Vlad with Force Lightning to make him stop. It made Vlad cut the attack short, but it also made Vlad focus on Galen.

Vlad snarled, formed an ecto-sword, and charged at Galen. Galen was able to deflect all his attacks and cut Vlad in half. The one problem with this was that this Vlad just turned to mist and evaporated. Jakob knocked Galen out of the way with his massive paw right as the real Vlad stabbed an ecto-sword where Galen's heart used to be.

Danny tackled Vlad from behind and stabbed a shard of ice into Vlad's leg, and again this Vlad turned to mist. This happened three more time before Danny was able to locate the real Vlad. Vlad was about to Wail at Danny when he felt his mind being invaded. Vlad and Danny started mentally struggling back and forth.

Jakob and Galen sensed this and both started concentrating intensely on Vlad's mind as well. The four of them struggled back and forth, and the area around them became practically encased in their combined ecto/Force/psychic energy. The combined energies exploded outward, destroying and killing almost everything in a half-mile radius, and inward, creating a Time-Space Portal/Reality Warp, which sucked in everything that wasn't destroyed or dead.

 **-DP-**

When the Ghost crew reported back to the Rebel Command ship, they told the people gathered that they had found no trace of any of the four power-houses. The only thing they found was a lot of death and destruction. Almost all the Vampire Troopers and Drop Ships were there, nothing was whole or unbroken, though. They had gathered up all the body and ship parts, and burned them. They left really soon, though, because they had done as Galen asked and placed almost a whole box of explosives in the center of the pile of burning body and ship parts. All of them mourned the passing of their new friends and vowed to work harder to bring down the Empire.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Danny woke up in the middle of the mostly destroyed backroom of Tucker's church, and to say that he was confused would be an understatement. Looking at where the door was, he saw Sam and Danielle running into the room with the four Halfa leaders trailing behind them. He could feel Sam's worry through their link, and he felt it increase when he let his confusion ooze through to her. Then he felt relief at the fact that they were home again.

Visio was the first to speak, "What happened?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck as Sam and Danielle hugged him, "I think I went to another universe while no time passed here in ours."

Jason muttered under his breath, "Wouldn't be the first time that something like that has happened."

Everyone heard him, and decided to ignore him when they heard two groans from other spots in the room. One groan came from Jakob who was in his "human" form again, and the other one originated from a crumpled grey, white, and black form in the back corner of the room. The four halfa leaders could sense his power and were wary of it, because they had never encountered his kind of powers before.

Danny asked out loud, as Jakob sat up rubbing his head, "Are you two alright?"

Jakob glared at him, and Galen ground out from his face-down position on the floor, "Just fine, if you discount my slight headache and the ringing in my ears."

Malbenita picked him up, held him by the front of his robes, and growled at him in a way that drew attention to his fangs, "Who and what are you?"

Galen raised his eyebrow, "My name is Galen Marek, and I thought it was obvious that I am a human."

Visio's voice drifted out of the void underneath his hood, "You possess a lot of power for a human."

Jakob spoke before Galen could, "Malbenita, how about you put Galen down before we do anything else."

Malbenita put him down, and Jason and Jennifer stood near him in case they needed to hold him down or something. Jakob rolled his eyes at them and his tail puffed out in annoyance and anger. Sam and Danielle both stood near the now standing Danny, making sure that he was all right. Visio started levitating things and trying to repair them with his telekinesis.

Galen was able to find an unbroken seat, and he told them his story, glossing over Vader's training methods. They then had a question and answer session, so that everyone could know everyone else. As soon as everyone's confusion was cleared up and Sam and Danielle were satisfied with Danny's good health, they all helped to repair Jakob's office and learn about each other.

Danny was surprised by what the other Halfas looked like when they all returned to their human forms. Jason and Malbenita both had jet black hair and electric blue eyes, and they were about the same height, though the most you could confuse them for was cousins. Jennifer looked the most different from the males. With bright red hair and forest green eyes she looked like a lady straight from old Scottish story-books; she was even wearing what looked like a kilt under a normal white dress shirt.

They were all going to continue talking until Jason looked at the miraculously intact clock on Jakob's wall, and they all decided to call it a night. Vizio was the only halfa-leader to go back with Danny to Fenton Works and sleep there. Galen also went home with Danny, but he seemed to be the only one to remember Vlad and be worried about him.

 **-DP-**

Vlad woke up and looked around. He was on his property in the Rockies with a single Imperial Drop Ship and close to twenty of his Vampire Troopers near him. He was confused for a second, but then he screamed in rage and blasted a gigantic boulder near him to smithereens with a single ecto-blast.

His troops all woke up, and he commanded them to follow him. He stormed into his mansion, which was really more like a castle. He quickly put his troopers into a room in his mansion and telekinetically put the ship on the roof, where his helicopter would be if it hadn't been stolen by Maddie. He paused for a second, really thinking on that one little fact; he had let her steal that from him with no repercussions.

Vlad snarled and his eyes burned red, "Was I really that pathetically in love with that woman?"

He of course knew the answer to that question, but he was so used to getting his own way and "being right" that he could not answer himself honestly and he destroyed the door to his lab with an ecto-blast instead of opening it like a semi-normal person.

His lab was just as he had left it, after it had been repaired, and he knew he was going to need it to make more Vampire Troopers. He called one of them downstairs and connected it a machine similar to the one he had put Danny into. He started up the cloning function of the machines and in a dozen tubes made of almost solid metal a sudden light shined and a sloshing of liquid was heard.

He turned into his human form and stomped back upstairs. He walked past the rubble of his former lab door and out into the hall. When he got to his office, he sat down heavily into his chair and rubbed his tired eyes.

Vlad snarled when his phone started ringing, but he answered it when he saw the caller ID, "I see you are using the trans-dimensional phone I gave you, Fright Knight."

Fright Knight's voice came over the line, "I thank you for giving this too me, but we have a problem, Lord Plasmius."

Vlad snarled, "What kind of problem?"

Fright Knight paused for a second before answering, "Daniel is apparently going to claim the title of Ghost King in the near future, and my secondary obsession is to serve the Ghost King. If you and I are going to continue to work together, you must challenge him for his position."

Vlad glared at the wall and hissed out through his teeth, "What did you think I was planning on doing?" Fright Knight had no answer for that so he continued, "Keep Daniel from getting the crown and ring and I will make sure he that he will be mostly unable to fight me."

He hung up and turned on his computer, where he started drawing up a battle plan which would involve many things, "Daniel will be weakened by the trials I shall put in place for him. He will know loss. He will know pain. He will feel the same rage that I have felt. After I have broken him he will bow to me and give me the title of Ghost King." Vlad laughed long and hard at what was going through his head.

 **-DP-**

Dan was sitting inside of his thermos and he thought over what he had done and what he could do differently this time, "Last time I was reckless and I rushed in with a half-baked plan. I did what both my cheese head archenemy, and my younger self were infamous for. This time I need to work smart. Once I get out I will wait on the sidelines and consolidate my power before I make a move against my idiotic younger self. The best way to see how strong my younger self is, would be to empower others who follow the same path that I do. I will need to scour the universe for various ways to increase my power so that…"

Dan felt something click in his mind and he could feel that something had changed. He knew what this power was, and he didn't think that he would ever get it. Cosmic Awareness was a useful power and, even with a first user like Dan, it could reveal things that would have otherwise been hidden to the captured Phantom.

He smiled and said, "So I am still gaining powers. This change, I can feel that it means that I will soon be free." Dan closed his eyes and waited for his opportunity. He knew it would come in due time and there was nothing he could do to change that, "Now, I will be patient until I can again walk the earth as a god of destruction."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Danny, his family, and his friends all went to church that Sunday to hear another message from Jakob, who had resumed the disguise of Rev. Jonathan Raguel. Mr. Lancer was there as well, and he pulled Danny aside to talk to him. He said, "You seem a bit calmer than the last time I saw you."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side as he replied, "That is what happens when you go to another universe for two weeks, learn about your powers, and come back at the exact moment you left."

Mr. Lancer just raised an eyebrow at Danny and said, "That generally doesn't leave people feeling calmer."

Danny looked at him in surprise and his wings extended as much as they could under his coat, "Wait. It has happened before."

Mr. Lancer just nodded and said, "There are certain things that we 'super-natural' creatures know as fact that scientists can only theorize about."

Danny suddenly gained an excited look and asked, "Are aliens real?"

Mr. Lancer just smiled and shook his head, "Yes they are. The ancient Viking tales of the Norse gods are actually tales about powerful alien races that were so technologically advanced that they were able to manipulate not just the forces of nature but also quantum energy fields."

Danny looked confused for a few seconds, but before he could say anything, Galen came over and asked, "Danny, who is this?"

Mr. Lancer shook Galen's hand and answered for Danny, "I am Daniel's teacher. My name is William Lancer, but you can call me Mr. Lancer. What would your name be?"

Galen took his hand away from the handshake and said, "My name is Galen Marek, and I am not from this universe."

Mr. Lancer smirked and said, "I noticed."

Galen raised an eyebrow and Danny's left eye twitched as he asked, "How could you possibly know that?"

Mr. Lancer held up a Bible and said, "Though he speaks perfect English he cannot read it, and he was viewing everything around him as though it was new and unfamiliar."

Galen smiled at him, "You are a very observant man."

Mr. Lancer smirked, "It was how I knew that Danny had wings, but I did miss all the clues of him being a Halfa. I would suggest that you don't introduce yourself in this universe with that fact that you are not from here.

Galen nodded to him, "I will keep that in mind, but I will go sit with the Fentons until Church starts."

After Galen left Danny asked, "Will you ever tell me everything you have learned?"

Mr. Lancer smirked and then he dodged the question by asking one of his own, "Have you flown recently?"

Danny looked at him in confusion, "Yes."

"Have you used your wings while flying?"

Danny shrugged and the mentioned appendages moved under his coat, "I don't need to; I have ghost powers."

Mr. Lancer shook his head in exasperation, "Yes you do, because even with your ghost powers your wing muscles will atrophy if you do not use them, and if you, for whatever reason, lose your ability to fly and you need to fly to get somewhere…"

Danny accidentally read his mind and finished for him, "I will need to use my wings to get there, but I don't know how to fly using them."

Mr. Lancer gave him an almost irritated look, "It comes naturally to us, and we use our wings unconsciously to express our emotions and feelings when we are not using them in flight, and yours generally don't move that much under your coat."

Danny gained an almost triumphant look, "That means I won't be discovered easily, though."

Mr. Lancer glared at him, "Firstly, it is not won't, it is will not. Secondly, I would rather that you be discovered than be dead because you are incapable of flying to save yourself."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and looked at where his family and friends were sitting, "Yes, Mr. Lancer. My family is heading out to the park today after church. I will get practice when we are out there."

Mr. Lancer put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "That is all I ask. Now, let us go sit and wait for the message."

Jakob watched them walk back to their seats and decided to start service so he could get to his message after singing a few songs. He got up and walked to the podium, his microphoned tie swaying in a slight draft from the door opening in the back of the sanctuary. His voice carried out over the small congregation, "Let us all open to 535 in our hymnals and sing Amazing Grace…"

 **-DP-**

Vlad smirked when he saw on the screen in front of him Danny and Mr. Lancer walking into the pews, he had heard what Danny had said about his family going to the park. This was the opportunity that he was waiting for. He had gained control of his hypnotizing abilities and had used them on Spectra and Bertrand. He had planned to use his new ability on Skulker as well, but Skulker was easy to please anyway. He called his two new minions down to his lab with his mind.

Spectra and Bertrand both phased through the ceiling and bowed to Vlad. Their eyes glowed a sickly orange color, which filled their sockets and painted their faces with an eerie light. Spectra asked him in a voice void of emotion, "What is your bidding, my Master?"

Vlad smirked and turned away, gaining a sense of pleasure from hearing the normally emotion-filled voice of such a strong ghost void of emotion per his command, "I want you to follow Danny and play with his emotions, and wear this to keep undetectable." He threw a suit at her which looked similar to the one from when she tried to make a new "human" body for herself. The only difference was that it seemed to contain armor with green glowing lines running along it, and it had for her head a tiara shaped thing that would keep everyone but Plasmius out of her mind.

She shifted from her shadowy form into a more human one and put on the suit while Bertrand received his orders from Vlad after receiving two strange objects, "You are going to place this specially made bomb under the driver's seat of Jasmine's car, and you will use this remote detonator only after Daniel and the rest of his family are in the park."

Bertrand and Spectra bowed said to Vlad before leaving, "Your wish is our command?"

Vlad scowled after they left, "If only Daniel and Maddie had said that to me long ago, then none of this would be happening." Vlad then smirked as he turned back to his now muted viewing screen, "Let's see how you deal with the loss of your sister. I doubt it will be enough to push you over the edge, but I do have more tests for you to go through."

 **-DP-**

Clockwork shook his head in sorrow after seeing Vlad's plan in his viewing screen, "I did not want for any of you to have to go through this, Daniel."

Shadow, who was standing behind him, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It is for the best, my dear old friend. Though even I sometimes wonder what possessed me to give the two of us the powers which we now possess. None of this would exist if it wasn't for me becoming cursed and making that first chaos emerald in the original universe."

Clockwork turned to Shadow and said, "It was not your fault. None of this is your fault."

Shadow shook his head in sorrow and disbelief, "Maybe it isn't, but I have still been too lax in my duty to guide this world toward a better future."

With this Shadow turned around and left the tower in a flash of light. Clockwork stared at the spot where his oldest friend had disappeared for a few seconds. He sighed and looked at the alcove where Dan's thermos resided, and he could "hear" the dark thoughts emanating from it. _So, the idiot has finally made a most surprising move against my younger self. It seems that he has finally lost what little remained of his sanity. It could prove useful to me in the future to take his powers from him and then kill him. I already know that he is going to lose to my younger self, because after all that has happened, it was only a matter of time._


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jakob looked at his meager congregation and started his message:

"I believe that sin is real and is when a man rebels against God his Creator. Sin is when man believes that he is smarter than God and tries to put himself in the place of God in his life. It says in 1 Timothy 6:10, 'For the love of money is a root of all kinds of evil, for which some have strayed from the faith in their greediness, and pierced themselves through with many sorrows.' Many Christians and non-Christians alike misuse the first part of this verse, and they make it so that all money is evil. The most common form of greed, however, is loving money and profit above all else; this stems from the prideful belief that you deserve something, to the point that once you have it, it isn't enough. John D. Rockefeller summarized this concept in his answer to the question, 'How much money is enough?'

"He said, 'One more dollar than I have.'

"Pride is in reality the root of all evil. Satan said in his heart, 'I will be like the Most High.' (Isaiah 14:14b) The Mirriam-Webster definition of pride is, 'The quality or state of being proud, inordinate self-esteem, a reasonable or justifiable self-respect, and delight or elation arising from some act, possession, or relationship.' All of these, when looked at from a proper 'Christian' point of view, are not very good. As I said last Sunday, 'The definition of humility according to the NCBD is, "A freedom from arrogance that grows out of the recognition that all we have and are comes from God."' So if humility is recognizing that God has given all that we have to us, why do people say to take pride in your work? They say this because they do not understand that God has given you the ability to do your job. If God gave us the ability, why do we say in our hearts the same thing that Nebuchadnezzar did in Daniel 4:30, 'The king spoke, saying, 'Is not this great Babylon, that I have built for a royal dwelling by my mighty power and for the honor of my majesty?' All you have to do is replace a few words and you know that you think the same thing. When a person is prideful, they are putting themselves in the place of God in their life.

"Hate also springs up from pride. Racism, prejudice, and sexism are all the products of hate. It says in 1 John 3:15, 'Whoever hates his brother is a murderer, and you know that no murderer has eternal life abiding in him.' The rest of the passage that this verse is from is talking about love, so this is giving a contrast and defining hate for the purposes of this passage. This definition that hate is the same thing as murder works in only some of the verses in the Bible. In Luke 14:26 a very different definition is needed for this verse to make any sense. 'If anyone comes to Me and does not hate his father and mother, wife and children, brothers and sisters, yes, and his own life also, he cannot be My disciple.' This verse is one of those that, like baptism, the context changes the meaning. Hate can also mean a willingness to lay down everything, even to the point of death, to follow God. People often think that there is only one definition for a single word, but that is because, in the English language, we often have one word to describe multiple concepts. The two big examples of this are hate and love, which are both misused way too often.

"The Holier-than-thou attitude is a prideful attitude that is well on its way to becoming sinful hate. The only one allowed to have an attitude like this is God, because He is holy. Many 'Christians' think themselves better than another person because they have not done a certain sin that someone else is doing, or has done. A saying I have heard is, 'The worst sin is the one I have not committed.' Yet it says in James 2:10, 'For whoever shall keep the whole law, and yet stumble in one point, he is guilty of all.' 'The whole law' spans from Exodus to Deuteronomy, and though God has 'done away with' many Old Testament practices, there are so many laws that a man can break with just a single thought. A good example of this is what Jesus said in Matthew 5:28, 'But I say to you that whoever looks at a woman to lust for her has already committed adultery with her in his heart.' If we sin just by thinking something bad, and if we are guilty of breaking every law, what right do we have to say to a man we just saw walk by us on his way to the courthouse for murder, 'I am better than you,' and 'You deserve to go to Hell.' We would all be bound for Hell if it were not for our Lord's sacrifice.

"Judging others is also part of the attitude mentioned above. The next verse that I am going to say is used out of context so many times, Matthew 7:1, 'Judge not, that you be not judged.' The rest of passage includes the verse about the speck in your brother's eye and the plank in your own eye. As the song by Casting Crowns goes, 'I'm not pointing my finger, I'm holding out my hand.' If you ever look up the way the court system works in America than you know what the job of a judge is, the judge's job is to 'lay down the law' and 'throw the book at you.' We are the men in a rescue boat on a stormy ocean who came across a man drowning. We pull up alongside him and tell him to grab our hand, not leave him to drown, and once he grabs our hand we definitely should not slap it and let go. We need to pull him from the angry waves and into the boat, where he will get a blanket put over him and we can go back to shore where he will be and feel safe. Our job is to tell people that they are drowning and do our best to save them. We have to be standing in the boat before we can do anything, and that boat is called Christ and the Bible.

"There are many lists of sins in the Bible. The sins that are repeated the most often are homosexuality, adultery, and fornication. God wanted to keep sex as an activity for only a married man and woman with each other, and Jesus confirmed this in Matthew 19. The first practical and scientific sense for this is that God wanted to keep us from venereal diseases, which you would only get in marriage if you were unfaithful or your spouse had it to begin with. The second is that God intended sex for reproduction, and these three sins most certainly are not committed for the sole purpose of reproduction. Now, back during the days of the Old Testament kings women outnumbered men and were not socially given the same chances as men were. Back then a woman basically had to be married to a man to be secure in her living.

"In the beginning of Exodus 20, God gives the Israelites a list of Ten Commandments which He told them to follow. No one was ever able to follow them completely, except Jesus our Savior. He said that the Ten Commandments, or the Law, and the Prophets hinged on two commandments, 'You shall love the Lord your God with all your heart, with all your soul, and with all your mind.' And 'You shall love your neighbor as yourself.' If what you are doing does not line up with these two things than you are sinning. Now does that mean that you have to follow a certain set of rules, written and unwritten, laid down by your church, which 'says' that it is within these parameters?

"The answer to the question can be said in one word, no. The reason for this is something that Paul describes in 1 Corinthians 8. In this passage Paul talks about Christian Liberty, which he talks about elsewhere, in regards to eating food that is offered to idols. The point that he makes is that eating the food is not a sin and is not specifically prohibited by God, but to a new believer who has just come out of paganism it could be a problem. Another example of this is someone who was a rampant gambler, among other things, who turned to the faith and stopped gambling completely. Gambling is not specifically prohibited in the Bible. Is it a wise thing to do? No, considering that the money could be put to better use elsewhere. If you are a Christian God said that everything that was yours was given to you by Him and remains His, and He told us to be wise stewards of all that He gave us. Now some people could argue that all of life is a gamble. God did not tell us to take chances with money for the love of money, but He did tell us to take chances in life with Him as our foundation. Also, taking chances is part of life. Gambling is often associated in people's minds with drunkenness, dishonesty, theft, etc. One thing that is associated with Gambling is a deck of playing cards. Some people view owning playing cards as a sin, because of a background, or knowledge of a background, and fear of an addiction to gambling. Paul told people to abstain from doing certain things, for the sake of the weaker brother.

"One point of confusion for many Christians is killing, because God says in Exodus 20:13, 'You shall not murder.' This verse is one of the Ten Commandments and some versions add to the confusion by interpreting the Hebrew word ratsach as kill, which is a way to translate it, but if you look at the different variations of translating the word it generally involves some form of planning. Only one possible translation of it in this verse involves the idea of an accidental killing. This verse is meant for individual people, but God has given governments the power to go to war for the defense of their country, which would tend to indicate that there would be loss of life. If you are soldier and your country is at war, God doesn't condemn you for killing the enemy. God made provisions in the Mosaic Law for people to kill others in the act of self-defense. The belief that Pacifism is the only way may have started from people trying to perfectly mimic the life of Christ, which is impossible. God has given it to us to defend ourselves and others impartially from public assault, but not from private insult. Jesus's teachings about turning the other cheek and giving up your cloak were dealing with the private insult.

"God has said in the Ten Commandments to put Him first in the first two commandments which are in Exodus 20:3, 'You shall have no other gods before Me.' And in Exodus 20:4-6, 'You shall not make for yourself a carved image—any likeness of anything that is in heaven above, or that is in the earth beneath, or that is in the water under the earth; you shall not bow down to them nor serve them. For I, the Lord your God, am a jealous God, visiting the iniquity of the fathers upon the children to the third and fourth generations of those who hate Me, but showing mercy to thousands, to those who love Me and keep My commandments.' He made us, so we are His and in the end we will be accountable to Him. It is made pretty clear throughout the whole Bible that this is the case, the greatest example is the Great White Throne Judgement of Revelation 20:11-15. The Father had the Son come into the world to be the light in our darkness and to save us from ourselves, because our very existence is allowed by the God who created us with His own hands, loves us more than we can ever understand, and we have scorned for our own way of doing things. Idols and 'false gods' do not have to be what we would think of as gods. Anything that we give more importance than God is an idol and a 'false god' in our life. If watching the football game on the television is more important to you than anything that has to do with God, you have a problem. Does that mean that all television is wrong? No, but everything is bad for you in excessive amounts.

"Witchcraft and magic is evil in one of its purest forms, because when it is truly being used, the power of it comes from demons. For this I will just uses what God tells His people when they are preparing to go into the Promise Land in Deuteronomy 18:9-14, 'When you come into the land which the Lord your God is giving you, you shall not learn to follow the abominations of those nations. There shall not be found among you anyone who makes his son or his daughter pass through the fire, or one who practices witchcraft, or a soothsayer, or one who interprets omens, or a sorcerer, or one who conjures spells, or a medium, or a spiritist, or one who calls up the dead. For all who do these things are an abomination to the Lord, and because of these abominations the Lord your God drives them out from before you. You shall be blameless before the Lord your God. For these nations which you will dispossess listened to soothsayers and diviners; but as for you, the Lord your God has not appointed such for you.' This is also one of the things that transcends the barrier between the law of the Old Testament and the grace of the New Testament, because God says through John in Revelation 22:12-17, '''And behold, I am coming quickly, and My reward is with Me, to give to every one according to his work. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End, the First and the Last." Blessed are those who do His commandments, that they may have the right to the tree of life, and may enter through the gates into the city. But outside are dogs and sorcerers and sexually immoral and murderers and idolaters, and whoever loves and practices a lie. "I, Jesus, have sent My angel to testify to you these things in the churches. I am the Root and the Offspring of David, the Bright and Morning Star." And the Spirit and the bride say, "Come!" And let him who hears say, "Come!" And let him who thirsts come. Whoever desires, let him take the water of life freely.' God has spelled it out that those miraculous deeds or great powers that are not of Him are of demons, and he has made it quite clear that following demons is a sin. Those of you who believe in white or good magic are sinning against a holy God in practicing or trying to practice it, because the Bible says that magic is magic and that it is wrong.

Obedience is the number one thing that God commands of us. Jesus said in John 14:15, 'If you love Me, keep My commandments.' The Bible semi-explains this through the situation when God 'disowns' Saul as the king of Israel for his disobedience in utterly destroying the enemies of Israel. Saul was power hungry and prideful, and God told him to spare nothing from death in the city of Amalek. Samuel answered his excuses for not doing so with the statement of 1 Samuel 15:22, 'But Samuel replied: "Does the Lord delight in burnt offerings and sacrifices as much as in obeying the Lord? To obey is better than sacrifice, and to heed is better than the fat of rams.'" The definition of obedience that I gave at the beginning brings it all back to this, if God has expressly commanded something and we do not follow what He has said in His Word we have sinned. The Bible tells us to obey those in authority over us, unless they ask us to do something that is against God and what He has commanded.

"There are many things in the Bible that are black and white, but there aren't as many as some would like to think. Sometimes, there are things that we need to decide for ourselves as to whether or not they are sin. If everything you do brings glory to God and Him only, than you are a holier man than I am or will ever be. There is nothing wrong with having fun, but we must be careful as to whether it is the right kind of fun or not. If not, may God get a hold of your heart and show you what He would have you to do.

"A possible prayer that I have thought of is as follows:

"'Lord, please help me today to know what you would have me to do. Please bring me closer to you and keep me from sinning against you. Help me to know what the right thing to do is, and please give me the strength and courage to do it.'

"Amen"


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Danny, Sam, and Danielle decided to fly to the park after church instead of riding with Jazz or Jack. Tucker decided to ride with Jazz because he knew it was less hazardous, but when he said so, he got called Bad Luck Tuck by Sam. Galen decided to stay behind and talk with Mr. Lancer about this universe. The other halfas decided to go to a fancy restaurant in Darkwood to catch up with each other.

Jack and Maddie hopped into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, and Jack hopped into the driver's seat before Maddie could stop him. They turned off the hunting equipment in the van so they could have an uninterrupted meal with their family. They would come to wish later that they had kept it on, for a ghost with glowing yellow eyes was following Danny on his way to the park. Danny knew nothing of either that ghost or the one floating just out of range of his Ghost Sense, which held a device that would, for the first time, cause a death in Amity Park from a ghost attack.

Danny rested his head on the ground, content to soak up the sun's warm rays, until someone pounced on his chest. He playfully glared into the purplish- blue eyes that loomed over him. Two nearly identical giggles were heard before he gasped in pain because his wings were bent in a way they were not meant to go.

His daughter got off him with slightly sad look on her face, "Sorry, Dad."

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair, "It is fine."

Sam smiled as well, "Just be careful of his wings."

Dannielle vainly attempted to fix her hair while saying, "Okay, Mom."

Danny and Sam just smiled at each other, and Sam said, "I never imagined that I would hear that so soon in my life."

Danny smiled and put his arm around her, "Yet, here we are with the baby in the baby-carriage first."

Sam gave him a look and a feeling through their link that showed him how weird that sounded. Danny was about to try and correct himself when their daughter spoke up in between them with the question that all parents dread.

Danielle looked inquisitively at her parents and asked, "Where do babies come from?"

Danny's mouth went dry and he started sweating, and Sam saw his thoughts which caused her to do the same. They both looked at each other and immediately looked away while sporting the most massive blush to ever cross their faces. **_(It really does not take a genius to figure out what they saw in each other's minds, does it?)_** Danielle just looked at her parents in confusion at their reaction to her question. Sam motioned for Danny to go ahead and start explaining it, telepathically promising that she would back him up where he would need it.

Danny turned to Danielle and started in a very uncomfortable voice, after making sure she had his undivided attention, "You know that boys and girls look different right?"

Danielle nodded and tilted her head to the side while Sam smacked Danny in the back of the head. Sam said to him privately, _Danny! You stink at this. Perhaps I should have been the one to start off._ She looked at Danielle and decided to just continue with the same track that Danny had started off on, "In what ways are they different?"

Danielle just looked at her parents in confusion, "Girls are built small with long hair and more fat, and boys are built bigger and more muscular."

Sam decided to start off on the same track most others got, "When a man and woman love each other very much…"

 **-DP-**

When Jack and Maddie got to the park they made a beeline for the middle of it. They stopped running when they saw the three Halfas sitting on the ground with super red faces and being oddly quiet. Jack looked at Maddie in confusion, and she just shrugged in response to his unasked question.

Danny noticed them approaching and stuttered out, "Hey, Mom and Dad. How did you get here so soon?" Maddie was about to reply when Danny continued, "Did Dad break all the laws of physics getting here?"

Jack just gave an indignant snort and pouted, "I'm not that bad of a driver."

Maddie just patted his arm and said, "Sorry, Dear, but you are one of the worst drivers in Amity Park. Do you want a fudge cookie?"

Danielle finally got rid of the redness on her cheeks when she giggled at her Grandfather grabbing the cookie from his wife's hand and stuffing it in his mouth, with a happy look on his face. She then looked hopefully at her Grandmother, but her hopeful look reminded the four others there of a puppy dog. So even though her mother and grandmother were about to say no, they caved and Sam motioned for Maddie to give her a cookie.

Danielle cheered, "Yes!"

Danny shook his head when she did the same thing as Jack. He looked at Sam and said, "I think she takes after the Fenton side of the family more than the Manson side."

Sam just shook her head and said, "Danny, I am not entirely sure that is a good thing."

Danny gave her a hurt look, but they were both being only partially serious, "Why would that be a bad thing?"

Sam snorted and sent Danny a mental image of Danielle opening the door and greeting the person on the other side of it with an ectoblast and her grandfather's signature cry of, "GHOST!"

Maddie, Jack, and Danielle looked at Danny and Sam like they had both grown a second head when they burst out laughing. Eventually, they all descended into giggle fits when they realized how ridiculous the entire situation was. Danny and Sam were still in high school and they had a preteen daughter, and Jack and Maddie were only in their early forties. Danny just smiled at Sam after they had calmed down and she just smiled back. Maddie saw that and started to get super-exited, and Jack and Danielle just looked at each other in confusion.

Danny suddenly gasped as a blue vapor escaped his mouth, effectively ruining the little happy moment. Danielle also gasped a few seconds later, her father already standing and ready to transform to head off into battle. She looked at her father with the puppy eyes, "Can I please go with you?"

Danny smiled at her and looked at Sam for her confirmation as she also stood up, "I suppose, but I am coming two. Danielle, you will stick close to me."

Danielle pouted as she transformed in a flash of light, "I can take care of myself."

Danny ruffled her hair as he transformed and his wings stretched out to his sides, "We know that, but you don't have to anymore. We are your family, and more importantly, we are your parents. It is our job to protect you, whether you like it or not."

Maddie looked at her son with parental pride shining in her eyes, "Look at you sweetie. You are all grown up."

Sam smirked, "He is also a lot less clueless."

Danny turned around, his wings flaring in mock grumpiness, "I am not clueless, and never was."

Everyone shouted at once, "Yes you were."

Jack smiled at him and patted him between his wings, "Son, you were more clueless than I was at your age."

Danny just mock growled at his father and "accidentally" smacked his father in the face with his left wing. They all started laughing and Danny, Sam, and Danielle took to the air and headed toward the town from the park. They were flying around for about a minute before they all heard an explosion. It seemed to rock the ground thirty feet below them, and the saw a cloud of smoke in the distance.

Danny got there first, and he saw a damaged pink car with the driver's side completely demolished and the passenger side heavily damaged. As he read the bumper sticker on the back of the car his worry and fear spiked. It read:

 ** _Have you hugged your inner child today?_**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Vlad smiled viciously from his chair in city hall as he watched Danny reach the driver's side of his sister's car and break down crying. He knew that Danny could feel the life inside of people, it was part of the reason why he did what he did. The ability to feel life inside things was a trait that all Halfas had, but after he had become part vampire he had lost that ability. It was a source of pain for him, because he had watched and felt as the life bled from his older sister's frame when she had died from a car crash that happened when she was taking him home from the hospital because of his ecto-acne. That was the day that his ghost form's eyes had changed from green to red, and it was also the day that his fangs had grown and his ears became pointed.

Danny told Sam to keep Danielle from the scene, and to go tell his parents what had happened. Sam took off with tears in her eyes, and she took Danielle with her. Vlad smirked when he saw Danny check on the passenger that Vlad did not realize was there. Danny pulled Tucker from the car, but he was no longer whole. His entire left side was badly burned, and his left arm and both legs were cut off near their connection to the rest of his body. His right arm was cut off at his wrist and Vlad thought he even saw a rib. Vlad growled when he realized that Tucker was still alive and the heat from his Incendiary Petard had cauterized all of his wounds.

Vlad saw Danny trying to hold himself together as he tried to figure out a way to help Tucker. Jack, Maddie, Sam, and Danielle all appeared on the screen after a giant screech was heard, and Sam held Danielle back from seeing the gory scene before them. Jack and Maddie rushed to the driver's side door, and they wept over their daughter. As soon as Jazz's body had been moved out of the car and covered with a blanket that Vlad could not tell where it came from, the two elder Fentons moved to conversing with their son. They eventually came to consensus, and Jack gingerly picked up the small colored boy in his strong and gentle arms. He was carried away from the hidden camera, and Danny picked up his sister's covered body and they all followed Jack to where Vlad guessed the GAV was. Sam also hugged a crying Danielle, and she took off in the opposite direction that the others had while holding her daughter close.

Vlad turned in his chair to look at his computer, "Without that meddling little techno-geek to back them up, there is no way that they will be made aware of my plans. As soon as Samantha goes to her home, I will go there and rip Danielle from her arms."

A ghost phased into his lab through the ceiling. It was a yellow eyed Bertrand, and he was ready to do his master's will. The Ghost Zone Portal opened to reveal Skulker carrying a large box filled with little red flowers with purple stems. Both full ghosts looked at the hybrid in front of them, awaiting his new orders.

Vlad smirked, "Skulker, go keep Daniel busy while I go collect my property." He held up vial of green liquid, "Bertrand, prepare the first test. It is time to see if Daniel is the father he says he is."

Skulker looked on in what was almost horror and thought, _The Whelp has finally become a silver dagger in Plasmius' side. Let's see where this leads, and maybe I will get either the Whelp or his offspring at the foot of my bed._

 **-DP-**

Agent K glared at the computer in front of him, and Agent O was also in a bad mood. The reason for their foul temperament was the Ghost Boy of Amity Park. They had so little information on him, but he was considered the most fascinating ghost out there. Agent O now believed he knew why.

Agent O looked at his partner and said, "He is not just any ghost."

Agent K rolled his eyes, "We knew that, but those wings of his remind me of my days among the Seraph Slayers."

Agent O chuckled, "He is probably the ghost of that winged freak we 'accidentally' killed before the 'massacre' happened."

Agent K smirked at his compatriot, "Her name was Isabella Lancer, right."

Agent O then scowled, "She was the younger sister of the last Angel we ever caught, William Lancer."

Agent K laughed, "He was a real piece of work. What did he call himself again?"

Agent O chuckled, "Shade King. The thing I don't get is how he looked like a twenty-year-old when he was only fifteen or sixteen.

Agent K snorted, "Maybe the freak aged quickly, and maybe his sister thought of herself as a guy before she died."

Agent O was about to say something when the alarms in the facility went off. Agents O and K quickly drew their ecto-guns and ran to the entrance. They looked around, but found no sign of a ghost. Agent O moved to head back inside, but he stopped when he saw a vial on the ground filled with ectoplasm. He picked it up and saw that it had been lying on a note.

Agent K picked up and read the note, "This is vial of Danny Phantom's blood, do with it what you please. Your Supplier, Dalv."

Agent O scratched his head, "What does Dalv Corp. have to do with a ghost dropping Phantom's Ectoplasm on our doorstep."

Agent K shrugged, "Who cares? We have what we need to figure out a way to take Phantom down."

Agent O glared at the sky, "I still don't like it that the sample was provided by the filth we are trying to eradicate, but a sample is a sample."

The two went back into the building to inform the Boss on what they found and to begin experimenting on it. All they thought was that things were finally going their way.

 **-DP-**

Sam hugged her daughter the whole way to her house, and they both cried as they flew over the peaceful houses of Amity Park in the sunshiny afternoon. A few people who were watching the clouds go by saw the two sorrow-filled Phantoms flying toward the rich end of town, but when they saw the way the younger phantom was being held and the very zig-zaggy line that they were flying in, they figured something bad had happened. The insensitive idiots who watched them fly by started to raise a fuss, but each was shushed by his neighbor when the two Phantoms disappeared into thin air. Jakob was one of the ones who saw them before they disappeared and started praying that they would be alright, but he could feel in his heart that he was praying for the wrong thing.

Sam returned her daughter and herself to visibility as soon as she phased through her bedroom wall. They changed to human form and sat on Sam's bed. Sam rubbed Danielle's back as she cried her eyes out. The young girl looked at her mother in sorrow and confusion, "Why am I crying so much?"

Sam held back her own tears and said, "They are family, and if they don't become ghosts they will be in a better place."

Danielle sniffled and looked ashamed of herself, "I know, but that doesn't make the pain go away."

A dark voice spoke from the air above them, "Of course it doesn't girl."

Sam prepared an ectoblast to fire as soon as Vlad faded into view, but the shock of seeing him like he is stopped her in her tracks. Her pause gave the fanged menace the time to blast her into the wall and rap an ecto-rope around her daughter. He continued to pelt her with ectoblasts and sent his ghost stinger through the ecto-rope, causing both Phantoms to cry out in pain. He picked up the giant bed using his telekinesis and threw it at Sam, crushing her beneath it.

Vlad then let the ecto-rope fade giving Danielle the reprieve she needed to shift into her Ghost form. She fired multiple ecto-discs at him, and if he had not been part Vampire, they would have done some damage. He hissed at her and wagged his tongue around like snake. He punched her into the wall and grabbed her throat in one hand. He began to squeeze and electrify her, but he let her go before she could pass out. He held up a Fenton Thermos and sucked her into the small device.

Vlad surveyed the damage, and he saw that Sam was starting to move again. He sneered at her and an orb of pinkish-red fire appeared around him. The orb blasted outwards in an explosion of fire and telekinetic energy. He flew from the house invisibly, and he saw that half the building was either on fire or completely collapsed. He laughed and said, "Let the games begin."


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Galen was walking around the town, getting a feel for his new surroundings. He smiled as he saw a couple children running along the sidewalk, but when he found their parent's eyes, he found only distrust. He felt the fear they held, but he also felt power inside them both. The power was dormant and subdued in this town, and that puzzled him, for he thought that there weren't many people with powers on this world.

He found a bench by the side of the road, and he sat down to meditate. Things started lifting around him as he spread his awareness into the town. He found that there were actually very few who had no powers. In a city of close to half a million, residents and tourists alike, he sensed only a couple thousand who had no spark of power at all, and a few thousand of the people could feel his power surging through the town and searching them. Many recoiled and were about to lash out when they realized that he did not intend to harm them; he laid his thoughts bare to them and was about to ask them a question when he sensed rather than felt the explosion of power coming from across the town. He ended his meditation, things that he accidentally picked up raining down around him. People were hurt, and he needed to help them.

People saw only a grey blur as he ran through the town using the force to enhance his speed. Many would swear up and down that they thought it was a man, but they never thought that this blur was a being more powerful than any of them, excluding some of the ghosts. There were already firefighters and paramedics there when he arrived at the Manson Mansion. He stopped before they could see him and put up the hood on his robe. He walked up to the building despite the protests of all those watching and, using the Force as a blanket of protection around himself, he walked in.

He used the force to find the four people in danger. He paid the firefighters inside no mind as he walked up to an elderly lady; Ida Manson was barely hanging on. He lifted and protected her with the Force, and waded through the smoke to look for the others. When he found the two who were huddled together, he realized that he was too late; Jeremy and Pamela Manson were blackened and their last breath had escaped their tortured mouths minutes ago. He put out the flames on their bodies and picked them up using the force.

He could sense life near the epicenter of the blast, and he walked toward it. The spark of power he felt was familiar to him, and when he found an alive and barely awake Sam Manson he realized why. He picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style out the front door. He used the force to set her and her family down on the ground. All the people saw his display of power, however small that it was, and were hesitant to approach him. However the chief firefighter and senior paramedic held no such inhibitions.

The Chief spoke first, "How many are left in the building?"

Galen shook his head, "No one." He pointed at Sam and Ida, "but these two need medical attention as soon as possible."

The senior paramedic just nodded his head and waved over a couple of female paramedics. Then he asked, "Are the other two…"

Galen just nodded once to him and looked at the isolated old house burning to the ground while the firefighters tried to stop it.

The Chief raised his eyebrow at Galen as the paramedics got to work, "How did you do that?"

Galen just spread his mind to envelope the Chief's mind, and the Chief was one of those who had the spark of power who could sense him earlier. The Chief looked shocked that anyone would display their power so readily to a stranger. Galen sensed his fear but could not tell why.

The Chief was about to say something when one of his men yelled at him, "Chief! We have a complication!"

 **-DP-**

Danny was flying through the Ghost Zone, guiding his parents who had the injured Tucker in the back of the Spector Speeder. He was guiding them toward the Far Frozen. He knew that Tucker was beyond human medicine, but he hoped the Frostbite would be able to help. His parents were almost having a hard time keeping up with him because of his worry for his friend. He knew that Vlad was behind both the death of his sister and the injury of his best friend, but his desire to keep his friend from dying outweighed his anger in this moment.

Jack Fenton flew the Spector Speeder at top speed while his wife did everything she could to keep Tucker alive. They were both nervous, worrying about their son. All of them felt the sadness of the loss, but luckily (or unluckily, it depends on your point of view) they had a chance to save a life. They only hoped that they would reach the ghost Danny mentioned in time, and that he would be able to help.

Danny looked back at the Speeder and asked over the Fenton Phones, "How is he doing?"

Maddie answered her son, "He is not doing well. How far are we from this friend of yours?"

Danny looked back ahead of him and spotted the Far Frozen Realm a short ways into the distance, "His realm is right there. Hurry!"

Jack had to put the Speeder into the highest possible gear to keep up with his son, who had rapidly accelerated once he saw the Far Frozen. They somehow managed to keep from crashing through the entry way into the icy realm, but they came way to close for comfort, especially when Jack thought you could go through the ghostly icicle in front of him. That is when they discovered, in much the same way that Danny did, that real world objects don't pass through everything in the ghost zone. There was still a part of the icicle sticking out of the Speeder when they landed in front of Frostbite's Medical Cave.

Frostbite came running out the moment Jack started to move Tucker out of the Speeder. His cry of "Great One" stopped short when he saw that Danny's friend needed help. He motioned to the three Fentons, "Come inside, quickly!"

Danny ran up to Frostbite, "Can you help him?"

Frostbite nodded gravely as Jack placed Tucker on the Med-table, "Yes, but he may never be the same again."

Danny started shaking with grief and relief, "As long as he lives."

Frostbite ordered his men to do something then turned to Danny again, "Who did this to him?"

Danny's fangs revealed themselves and he growled out, "Plasmius."

Maddie turned from crying into her husband's chest, "What makes you sure it was him?"

Danny snarled, "He has gone completely off his rocker, the old fool. He is no longer the man he was even a month ago. He has let evil consume him, and he is growing more insane and psychopathic each day."

Frostbite bowed his head to Danny, "But, My Prince, would he not still have a reason or a motive to initiate this attack against you."

Danny thought for only a moment before his eyes narrowed dangerously and he hissed out, "That moron is after Danielle, and he knew that my concern for an injured Tucker would distract me from Danielle."

Jack knew that look in his son's eyes. It was the look of a father who had been deceived, a father whose offspring was in danger, and he could tell that Danny was ready to rip Vlad in half. Before either he or Maddie could say something, Danny was gone like a bullet out of a gun. They turned to Frostbite, hoping against hope that he could restore Tucker. They were mourning the loss of their daughter, and worrying for their son and his family. Their strength left them, and they slid to the ground against the wall, balling their eyes out.

"Do not fear Madeline and Jack, all will be well in time." Clockwork fased into existence with these words and with a few things in his hands, "All is as it should be."


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Danny was speeding through the Ghost Zone on his way to the Fenton Portal, and his eyes were glowing like furnaces with fury. His fangs were on display for the whole Zone to see, and many a ghost quickly hid behind anything they could find when they saw their future king speeding towards them, his psychic powers projecting his rage into his surroundings. Only one ghost got in his way.

Skulker smiled at him, "Well Whelp, I am here for your pelt."

Danny narrowed his eyes at Skulker, "I don't have time for you today Skulker."

Skulker's suit had a ton of weapons burst from it, "I think you do."

Danny growled when he had to start dodging ecto-blasts and who knows what else, "Get out of my way Skulker."

Skulker just readied himself for the inevitable counter attack, "Never again, prey."

Danny blasted some of the weapons with ecto-blasts and destroyed some with his ice ray. The deadly dance that the two were in was destroying a lot of the surrounding area, and many ghosts that had stopped to see what was happening were flying for their afterlives away from the battle. Skulker was suddenly thrown through a couple islands by Danny's telekinesis, and he activated a button on his suit that put a strange green glow around the battle suit. Danny again tried to blast him telekinetically, but it didn't work.

Skulker laughed maniacally, "I have hunted telekinetics before. Did you really believe that it would be that easy?"

Danny snarled and smirked, "Just makes you a hard can to pop open."

Skulker immediately started blasting every weapon at Danny that he had, but Danny, without realizing it, turned into a green vapor like cloud like his evil older self could. Danny sped up to Skulker and turned solid in time to grab the front of his suit and rip it open, but Skulker still had one trick up his sleeve. A small dart sped out of the center of Skulker's suit and stuck itself in Danny's neck.

Danny immediately felt funny, "What was that?"

Skulker smirked as Danny let go of him to grab at the dart, "Low level spectral paralysis dart spiked with blood blossom extract and ectoranium. Deadly to ghosts, but because you are a halfa it will only weaken you. So that I…"

Danny lowered his smoking green hand, "Your suit is now destroyed. Leave, before I decide to extinguish your core you little frog." Skulker squirmed out of his suits head and fled from the halfa.

Danny just set his sights on the Fenton Portal and his ticket out of here. He got to the portal shivering and shaking, sickly reddish-green blood veins protruding from his skin. He stumbled into the lab barely conscious. He turned towards the cabinet that his parents put all the failed experiments into and grabbed the vial labeled Ecto-dejecto. He extracted some with a needle.

Danny winced as he stuck the needle into his own neck, "Thank you dad for sometimes not being able to work out the bugs." He found the lab's mirror and looked at his neck. "There is still a dot there, so the fix is temporary, but temporary is all I need to take down Vlad."

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, "Hello Daniel."

Danny lunged at Plasmius, only to pass right through him, "Wait, what?"

Vlad's human form was still facing the other way, "You see my boy, this is what is called a hologram. You can't touch me because I am not even there."

Danny snarled, his fangs showing and his wings extended to maximum length, "What do you want Plasmius?"

Vlad smirked, but it quickly morphed into something dark and dangerous, "What I want, Little Badger, is to see you broken and defeated, begging for mercy at my feet."

Danny was shaking with rage, his wings coiling and uncoiling against his back, "I will never bow to you."

Vlad smirked, "Don't be too sure." Behind his hologram one of the lab computers turned on and showed Danielle strapped to a lab table. Vlad pointed to it, "This, my boy, is what I have for leverage against you."

Danny's eyes widened and his wings drooped, "No."

Vlad smirked, "On the screen a list should be appearing of things I want you to do. It is time to see what kind of father you are."

Danny walked over to the screen as the hologram turned off, and he saw the list of things. He saw underneath the list a promise written by Vlad that his daughter would be returned to him if he completed the 3 tasks. The first one was to go to the hospital, find Sam's room, and retrieve the next step of the task from her room.

Danny immediately knew that for whatever reason Sam was in the hospital, it was Vlad's doing. He phased through the house into the open air, and made a beeline for the hospital, because now that they were in the same dimension, Danny could feel the amount of pain Sam was in rushing through their link. He made it to the hospital in record time, losing a few feathers along the way, and transformed back into human form. He rushed into the hospital, slipping on the ice outside the door and almost falling through the door. A nurse instantly rushed up to ask him if he was alright, and he waved her off.

He ran up to the reception desk, "Where is Samantha Manson?"

The nurse behind the desk quickly looked up her name on her computer, "She just got out of ICU, and she is in room 218."

Danny ran off to the stairs, "Thank you!"

In his mad run up the stairs to the second floor, Danny almost collided with Galen who was also making his way up the stairs. Galen had to jump over Danny's head and back down the stairs to avoid him, and Danny didn't even stop to say sorry or anything. Danny literally ran right through the door, instinctively going intangible. He ran into the room where Sam lay on a bed, and she was awake.

She looked up at him through blurry eyes, and when she spoke her voice was hoarse and quiet, "Danny?"

Danny was instantly standing next to her, "Shhh, it is okay."

They both knew that statement was full of crap, and Sam started crying, "He took her, that monster. H-h-he…"

Danny put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down, "I am going to get her back Sam, I promise."

Sam took a few shuddering breaths before she slipped back into unconsciousness, and Danny looked for the clue that Plasmius said would be there. He found a scrap of yellow paper lying on the little nightstand next to Sam's head, but before he could read it, Galen walked in and put a hand on his shoulder. Danny looked at him, wondering why he was here.

Galen looked at Sam for a second, his look unreadable, "Her whole family was inside her house when it was attacked, and her parents didn't make it. If I had gotten their in time, she wouldn't have made it either."

Danny put his head down, "Plasmius is killing and destroying the lives of everyone around me. He has already murdered 3 people, critically injured 3 more, and he has kidnapped my daughter as well. You have done everything you could Galen, thank you, but for now it might be best if you leave my side."

Galen was about to say something, because he could sense a darkness starting to swirl inside of Danny, but he stopped himself. Instead he simply gave Danny's unfeeling shoulder a supportive pat and left the room.

Danny read the paper as soon as Galen left the room. His eyes burned green and briefly flickered to red, because written on the paper were the words:

 _If you ever want to see your daughter alive again you will kill Valerie Grey._


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Valerie crumpled her fist into a ball. When she had gotten home there was a live video of her unconscious father sitting tied up in a chair. She glared at the screen of the device, or more correctly, the red eyed monster standing next to her father.

He had the gall to smirk at her, "Hello my dear."

She snarled, her suit snapping into place with a though, "What do you want?"

Vlad's smirk turned into a dark smile, "What I want is for a certain thorn in my side to be taken care of."

Valerie knew instantly who he was talking about, "If I say no?"

Vlad just smirked, his hand moving quickly to grab Damon Grey's throat, "Did you really have to ask?"

Valerie growled, "Fine."

Vlad smirked as he saw her leave, "She really is too predictable." He picked up the device that held the recording, "Now to see who comes out on top."

 **-DP-**

Danny looked at the ground in the middle of the town square, and he didn't even flinch when he heard a jet like whine cut out near him. An ecto-gun powered up, "It has finally come to this. What do you say, Red, got time for one last dance of death?"

Valerie lowered her gun, pointedly ignoring the news crews trying to film what they knew would be a fight, "You knew it would happen eventually, Phantom."

Danny lifted his head sadly, "I am sorry."

Valerie hung her head, "I am too."

They stood there for another second, but Danny broke the silence by firing an ecto-blast at Valerie. She dodged and reformed her hover board firing twin blasts out of it at the town's first protector, and the small crowd that had formed scattered to the shelter of nearby buildings. Valerie again fired, but this time it was some missiles from her board. Danny blasted both missiles with a telekinetic pulse, causing them to detonate prematurely.

Valerie growled and flew at him, her gloves glowing with red ecto-electricity. She managed to hit him once, and he punched her in the gut with enough force to send her flying back a few feet. Danny followed her and delivered a punch to the side of her head and a second one to her chin. She grabbed his hand before he could pull away and poured electricity into his body, causing him to scream in pain.

Danny blasted her into the town hall roof with a telekinetic blast, and he followed it up with an ecto-disk. He flew after it, his wings folding over his head. He connected with it on his way down and used his ectoplasm to combine with his attack and make himself look like a green meteor falling to earth. Valerie dodged his attack before it could connect, but the town hall was not so lucky. An explosion rocked the ground, and people scattered from what should have been the safety of the town hall, the news crews running for their lives away from the two powerhouses of Amity Park. Danny walked out of the flaming rubble that used to be the town hall, flames licking hungrily at him. He was completely unaffected by the fire surrounding him, and he flew into the air.

Valerie blasted him again, but this time he took the blast head-on. The smoke cleared and he was unharmed, but his eyes flickered red before returning to normal. Valerie noticed the yellow eyes glowing behind him, but before she could say anything, Danny's wings opened to their full length. His hands crackled green with electricity, and he launched his lighting-like ghost stinger at Valerie.

Valerie screamed, and as she tried to activate one of her blasters, Danny increased the intensity. Her whole body burned, and Danny poured yet more power into his attack. Valerie felt like she was being torn apart, and her suit was spazzing out, weapons randomly appearing and disappearing. She dropped to the ground, and Danny followed her all the way down. When she finally hit the ground Danny closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face and onto the cold, unforgiving pavement, and increased the intensity of his attack even more.

Valerie was able to look at him though the pain and nodded her head, silently telling him to finish it, and his full power was unleashed, his eyes burning red. When he finally stopped, he rested his blood red eyes on the now motionless form in front of him. Tears were streaming down his face as he turned his head to the sky and let out a massive Ghostly Wail. All glass in the immediate area shattered and the news crews and regular citizens could almost feel his sorrow, which made them wonder why he did it.

The cameramen turned shattered camera lenses to the now silent Phantom, wondering what he would do next. He fell to his knees and a form flickered into existence over the downed huntress. The people watching immediately recognized the ghost, despite his changed appearance.

Vlad smirked, "Now to the next test."

Danny's red eyes met Vlad's, "Please just give me my daughter back."

The people of Amity Park, both present and those watching by way of the television, looked in shock at the broken hero and his archenemy. Many were disgusted that Phantom followed the directives of the larger ghost, and they were disgusted with said larger ghost as well for doing this to Phantom. However, those who had children of their own understood why Danny did what he did, and they were the ones who could tell that his sorrow was both for his daughter and for the Red Huntress.

Vlad leaned in, "Not yet, Daniel. You see, I have a problem that also needs to be solved by you. There is a bomb planted under the Elmerton Kids Memorial Hospital, and the only way to get to it is through the sewers."

Danny growled and stood, "Why, Vlad?"

Vlad laughed evilly as he disappeared, "You have one hour, Daniel."

Danny roared in anger, blasting the last remaining column of the town hall before taking off for Amity Park's poor sister city called Elmerton. He flew for maybe five minutes before he got to the hospital and he went inside to make sure they were moving people out in case he didn't get to the bomb in time.

Doctors were yelling orders and nurses were wheeling sick children out of their rooms, and many of the people there glared at him, silently telling him that he had better locate that bomb. One doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, "Be careful, Phantom."

Danny looked at the children mournfully, "It isn't me that I am worried about."

The doctor shook his head and gently turned Danny to face him, "They will be out of here in time." Danny lowered his head, and the doctor continued, "They remind you of your daughter, don't they."

Danny whispered, barely loud enough for the doctor to hear, "And the childhood I left behind."

The doctor gently lifted his head, "I don't blame you for what he is doing." He pointed to those rushing past him, "They are just afraid, and when humans are angry and afraid…"

Danny raised his head smiling sadly, "They have to blame someone."

The doctor pat Danny's shoulder, "Go save us." Danny nodded and took off, and before he went far he phased into the sewers beneath the hospital. A nurse ran up to the doctor with the intent of questioning what he had done, but the doctor smiled and told her to continue the evacuation.

 **-DP-**

Danny instantly felt a twinge of pain and his neck started to throb, he wondered why. The pain hit him full force, and he looked at the ground of the sewer. It was covered in the only plant Danny had ever feared, Blood Blossoms.


End file.
